


Wrong Direction

by Sleepy_Tom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conspiracy, Detective, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romantic Angst, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Tom/pseuds/Sleepy_Tom
Summary: Я никогда не была детективом и не мечтала им стать, но всегда любила мистику, любила теории заговоров и поверья о тайных обществах и организациях, правящих миром. Это жутко интересно и увлекательно. В этом есть что-то особенное. И у меня была мечта – открыть свой журнал о мистике, проливать свет на тайные общества и создавать свои собственные теории, привлекать людей к этому аспекту нашей жизни. Поэтому на последнем курсе колледжа я решила сыграть в детектива и провести небольшое расследование.
Relationships: Karen Bertollini/Tony Morelli





	1. Пролог.

  
Я никогда не была детективом и не мечтала им стать, но всегда любила мистику, любила теории заговоров и поверия о тайных обществах и организациях, правящих миром. Это жутко интересно и увлекательно. В этом есть что-то особенное. И у меня была мечта – открыть свой журнал о мистике, проливать свет на тайные общества и создавать свои собственные теории, привлекать людей к этому аспекту нашей жизни. Поэтому на последнем курсе колледжа я решила сыграть в детектива и провести небольшое расследование. Правда…  
  
В тот момент я не задумывалась о том, что это расследование будет стоить мне жизни. Да-да, вы не ослышались. Я влезла в то, о чем позже крупно пожалела. Мне не было спасения. Некому было меня защитить. Я не смогла постоять за свою жизнь и погибла из-за собственного излишнего любопытства. Правильно говорят, любопытство сгубило кошку. Оно сгубило и меня. И концовка этой короткой истории, длинною в один насыщенный год, покажется вам невероятно банальной и примитивной.  
  
Если же вам интересно узнать, что же такого произошло во время моего нелепого расследования, то присаживайтесь поудобнее, налейте себе чаю и приготовьтесь услышать то, о чем вы, вероятнее всего, слышали тысячу раз. Моя история ничем не отличается от других, в ней нет ничего особенного. Одно клише идет за другим, да и все сюжетные повороты до безумия предсказуемы. Но раз вы еще здесь, то, наверное, готовы услышать очередную историю о вампиризме и прекрасных мистических существах, то бишь вампирах.


	2. Глава 1.

_Декабрь, 2017 год_ __  
  


Бумаги валялись повсюду: на столе, на полу, на не заправленной кровати и даже на без остановки печатающем принтере. Она сидела, качаясь на стуле, и щелкала колпачком от ручки, бездумным взглядом пялясь в окно, за которым виднелись красные черепичные крыши Рима и современные высотки, не вписывающиеся в общий пейзаж. Но солнечный зимний день более-менее скрашивал удручающий вид. На большее в общежитии рассчитывать не приходилось. Оно не располагалось в историческом центре, не представляло никакой из себя архитектурной ценности, поэтому и вид из окна был соответствующим. Правда, она, прожив здесь уже четыре года, нисколько не жаловалась. В центре всегда можно было побывать в любой момент, только спустись и сядь на метро, и через полчаса уже будешь там, где захочешь. Ее всегда занимали мысли о тайных обществах, несуществующих организациях и порой до ужаса нелепых теории заговора. Вот и сейчас очередная тема доклада для урока культурологии касалась чуть ли не существования НЛО и так называемой Зоны-51.

Она всегда ответственно подходила к расследованиям и перепроверяла информацию несколько раз. Если в колледже ей удавалось урвать доклад про существование иллюминатов или кого-нибудь еще, она готова была перерыть все полки в библиотеке и все возможные сайты в Интернете, чтобы собрать абсолютно всю известную информацию. Уж если докапываться до истины, то делать это качественно, считала она. Правда, сейчас она никак не могла сосредоточиться на «Вашингтонской карусели», потому что с этажа ниже доносились звуки грохочущей музыки.

— Карен, прекращай! — кинула в русоволосую девушку, сидевшую на стуле, подушку ее соседка по комнате. — Ты сидишь уже над этим два часа и все безрезультатно. Пойдем. Мы вот-вот опоздаем.

— Как ты не понимаешь, Алина, я пытаюсь докопаться до истины! — отмахнулась от нее Карен, почесав свой аккуратный вздернутый нос, а затем заправив мешающую прядь волос за ухо. — Я вот-вот разберусь во всем. И ко мне все прислушаются, вот увидишь.

Алина картинно закатила глаза, поднялась с постели и покрутилась перед пыльным зеркалом, висящим на стенке. Из отражения на нее смотрела высокая фигуристая блондинка в коротком блестящем платье с ярко-накрашенными серыми глазами. Она то и дело подкрашивала губы красной помадой, дожидаясь, пока неугомонная Карен оставит свой несчастный доклад про НЛО и «Вашингтонскую карусель», которая до поры до времени выглядела весьма убедительно. Бертоллини сомневалась в том, что кто-то до сих пор верил в существование летающих тарелок, а Алина ее даже слушать не хотела. Потому что если ты только заикнешься рядом с этим человеком о существовании приведений, оборотней, вампиров и прочей мистической нечисти, то этот разговор не закончится никогда. Карен понесет в дебри своего отчасти сумасшедшего подсознания и с пеной у рта будет доказывать, что иллюминаты (даже если они никак не связаны с темой разговора) существуют, как и единое мировое правительство.

— Ну, давай, Карен. Закругляйся, — стонала Алина, падая на свою чистую кровать и пиная одну из смятых бумажек. — Я очень хочу побывать на этой вечеринке.

— Так иди без меня. В чем проблема? — фыркнула девушка и бросила на подругу внимательный взгляд голубых глаз. — Я могу приехать чуть позже, да и, кроме того, меня не особо увлекают костюмированные вечеринки. Что там может быть особенного?

— Как «что»? Ты хоть себя слышишь? Это будет одна из самых лучших вечеринок в Риме, практически в самом центре! — восхищенно воскликнула Алина. — Там будут самые богатые люди нашей страны и не только. Это просто отличный шанс познакомиться с кем-нибудь, Карен. Грандиозный вечер накануне Рождества. Мы обязаны там быть. Разве Микелина зря достала туда нам вчетвером приглашения? Собирайся давай. Если не соберешься через час, то я действительно уеду одна, — обиженно бросила девушка, подскочив с постели и направившись на выход из комнаты. Дверь за ней негромко хлопнула.

Карен лишь раздраженно закатила глаза и вздохнула, прекрасно понимая, что выбор невелик. Если она не пойдет и продолжит строчить наполовину готовую статью (которую, кстати говоря, надо было сдавать только в следующий вторник), то подруги обидятся на нее, если пойдет, то быстро заскучает среди элиты и высшего света столицы Италии. Больше всех из них четверых там стремились побывать Алина и Ника. Иногда Карен думала, что им большего в жизни и не надо, кроме удачного брака с каким-нибудь богатым мужчиной или даже стариком, чтобы после его смерти стать графиней или донной с тысячью гектар винограда где-нибудь в Тоскане. Она усмехнулась от собственных мыслей и все-таки закрыла ноутбук, предварительно сохранив доклад несколько раз.

Стрелки на часах стремительно приближались к четырем. Она искренне не понимала, зачем появляться там так рано? Неужели при свете дня там будет кто-то, кроме них? Непонятно. Карен собиралась недолго: платье было готово со вчерашнего вечера, волосы выпрямила быстро, а макияж от силы занимал минут десять. Главным штрихом ее образа, конечно же, была маска. Венецианская маска, стоившая около сотни евро, не меньше, и подаренная ей от матери на один из дней рождений. Она закрывала все лицо, и казалось на этой бледной коже была еще одна маска из золота, идеально скрывавшее все, кроме узкого выреза глаз. Такие маски точно носили на карнавалах, и для них стоило тщательно подбирать костюм, но Карен сомневалась, что на «грандиозной» вечеринке будет хоть один человек, облаченный в карнавальный костюм.

Бертоллини остановилась напротив зеркала, оглядела красное атласное платье с фатином в мелкий горошек, аккуратно закрывающим руки, и наконец улыбнулась отражению, в котором на нее смотрела девушка с длинными русыми волосами, округлым лицом со вздернутым носом, где прямо посередине расположилась маленькая родинка. Чуть пухлые губы она подкрасила блеском для губ, а светло-голубые глаза только выделила тушью. В общем, она была полностью готова.

— Ну, мы идем или нет? — на пороге комнаты снова появилась Алина, которая потеряла дар речи при виде своей подруги. Она замерла в ступоре, а потом широко улыбнулась. — Ты отлично выглядишь. Я уже вызвала нам такси.

— У тебя появились лишние деньги на такси? — удивилась Карен, натянув черные туфли на ноги. Взяла маску и вместе с Алиной поспешила на выход из комнаты.

Цоканье их каблуков разносилось эхом по пустому коридору общежития, в котором на рождественские каникулы мало кто оставался. Алина и Карен, будучи иногородними, привыкли не возвращаться на Рождество домой, даже несмотря на то, что это семейный праздник. Алина не очень ладила со своей мачехой, а Карен, и без того часто видевшая своих родителей, отдыхала от гипер-опеки и наслаждалась студенческой жизнью. Но, может быть, в этом году она все-таки вернется в Вольтерру к Новому году.

На улице, несмотря на стоявший конец декабря, было тепло. Воздух был свежим и чистым после дождя, который шел утром на протяжении часа. У тротуара стояла желтая машина такси, которая поджидала девушек. Они быстро спустились и вместе сели на заднее сиденье. Алина уверенно назвала улицу, располагавшуюся в одном из самых богатых районов Рима – Борго. Порой Карен удивлялась, почему их подруга, Микелина, с безумно богатыми родителями дружила с ними и иногда делала такие дорогие подарки, от которых ей, честно говоря, становилось не по себе. Ей лично никогда не отплатить такой долг, а Микелина говорила, что ей взамен ничего не надо, кроме их дружбы, что удивляло еще больше. Удивительно, что в современном мире среди богачей еще остались адекватные и не зазнавшиеся люди.

Машина стремительно направлялась из Сан-Лоренцо прямиком к границам Ватикана. Фонари повсюду загорались, и Рим привычно сиял тысячью огнями, завораживая и пленяя своей красотой. Карен каждый раз поражалась живописным пейзажам города и с трудом верила, что ей удалось покинуть крохотную Вольтерру и поселиться в столице их страны. Когда она получила письмо из университета о своем зачислении, Карен была на седьмом небе от счастья, и, чтобы поверить в реальность происходящего, пришлось несколько раз себя ущипнуть за руку. А сейчас не верилось, что прошло уже четыре года, и совсем скоро ей предстоит писать диплом на непонятно какую тему, а после его защищать.

Она полностью погрузилась в свои мысли, глядя в окно на мелькающие улицы, пока Алина что-то увлеченно строчила на смартфоне. Наверняка списывалась с Никой или Микелиной.

Вскоре машина остановилась у большого двухэтажного особняка, во всех окнах которого горел свет. Само желтое здание с белыми колоннами подсвечивалось разными цветами, делая его вид более современным. Карен особняк показался до боли знакомым и с трудом в обычный день сказала бы, что здесь располагался какой-нибудь клуб для ночных тусовок. Она переглянулась с Алиной, которая была очень довольна еще не начавшимся весельем. Расплатившись с водителем, девушки под руку уверенно направились к центральному входу, где швейцар любезно попросил их приглашения.

— Пожалуйста, синьор, — с гордой улыбкой на губах протянула ему два конверта Алина, вновь переглянувшись с Карен.

— Наденьте ваши маски и проходите, — доброжелательно улыбнулся в ответ швейцар.

Карен аккуратно выудила свою маску из сумочки, завязала ленточки на затылке и посмотрела на подругу, которая с выбором маски не очень парилась. Это была небольшая маска, закрывавшая только скулы и лоб, обрамленная черными искусственными перьями, а вокруг глаз виднелись фиолетовые блестки.

— Ты как будто сбежала с венецианского карнавала, — по-дружески пихнув ее в плечо, заметила Алина, когда они стали подниматься по широкой, покрытой красным ковром лестнице прямиком в особняк. — А если потеряешь такую красоту где-нибудь в пьяном угаре?

— Я не настолько безответственна, — фыркнула Карен. — Да и, кроме того, эта вещица слишком долго пылилась на полке и ждала подходящего случая. И вот, случай наконец настал.

В холле особняка все было украшено различными гирляндами, мишурой и конфетти к новому году, еловые ветки обрамляли перила лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, а из главного зала, вход в который располагался прямо напротив главного входа в дом, доносилась громко играющая музыка. В холле людей можно было по пальцам пересчитать, но как только они переступили порог большого зала, удивились количеству приглашенных. Все были в масках, элегантных платьях и костюмах. Лишь баннеры с различными пожеланиями к Рождеству напоминали о том, что это вечеринка проходила в честь грядущего праздника.

По всему залу располагались колонки, откуда доносилась музыка, сам ди-джей сидел где-то в углу. Напротив большого мраморного и искусно сделанного камина стоял стол, загруженный разными десертами и закусками с дорогим вином, шампанским и даже коньяком. Карен сумела разглядеть пару бутылок до боли знакомого абсента. Значит, никто не боялся заходить на этой вечеринке слишком далеко, пронеслось у нее в голове, а потом все мысли резко отошли на задний план, потому что Алина дернула ее куда-то в сторону, сквозь толпу гостей.

Девушка заметила невысокую шатенку, которую даже в маске можно было с легкостью узнать по пирсингу в нижней губе, а рядом с ней стройную брюнетку в длинном черном вечернем платье. Они негромко переговаривались между собой, держали в руках бокалы с шампанским, а, увидев подруг, тотчас широко заулыбались.

— Вы такие красотки, мои дорогие, — пролепетала своим тоненьким голосом Микелина, не переставая улыбаться. — Особенно ты, Карен. За твоей маской не поймешь, какие эмоции ты испытываешь, только видно твои прекрасные очи.

— Перестань, — отмахнулась девушка, переглянувшись с Никой, которая была в особенно мрачном виде – в темно-синем платье в пол с закрытым верхом. — А ты чего вырядилась как монахиня? У тебя только маска нарядная.

— Я сегодня не настроена на веселье до упаду, — буркнула Ника и сделала глоток из бокала. — Мы опять поругались с Франческо. Думаю, дело идет к расставанию.

— Тогда сегодня у тебя шанс, Ника, найти кого-то нового, — с энтузиазмом заметила Алина, подмигнув подруге. — Мне не терпится начать игру!

— Игру? — искренне удивилась Карен, не понимая, о чем она говорила.

— Тебе Алина не показывала буклет? — спросила Микелина, и Бертоллини покачала головой. — Все себе урвала, бесстыжая, — ткнув увлекшуюся осмотром окружающих Алину, буркнула она. Алина даже не обратила внимание. — В общем, в буклете было написано, что обязательным условием, кроме маски на лице, будет игра. Это своеобразное знакомство. Она начнется ровно в полдевятого и будет продолжаться всю ночь.

— И какие правила? — чуть нахмурилась девушка, но благо за маской, закрывавшей все ее лицо, этого было не разобрать.

— Ты не должна снимать маску, не должна говорить настоящего имени, а сама у остальных должна «выпытать» как можно больше информации, вплоть до имени. Если ты добьешься расположения со стороны собеседника, сможешь узнать имя и даже уговорить снять маску, то выиграешь какой-то приз, — объяснила Микелина, и Карен кивнула, мол, все поняла. — Отчасти это похоже на игру в «Мафию».

— Вовсе нет. Идиотизм какой-то, — фыркнула Карен, скрестив руки на груди. — Можно было придумать что-то пооригинальнее. Например, устроить «убийство», как в Мафии, и начать искать убийцу среди всех приглашенных.

Музыка в зале заиграла громче, что говорило о приближающемся начале вечеринки и начале игры. Девушки замолчали, а в микрофон на импровизированной сцене в другом конце зала негромко постучал какой-то тучный мужчина в белом смокинге и обычной черной маске, закрывавшей глаза. Музыка немного стихла, и мужчина басом заговорил:

— Приветствую вас, дамы и господа, на нашем грандиозном вечере в преддверие Рождества! Мы с вами собрались здесь не только по этому случаю, но и для того, чтобы немного развлечься, развеяться и отвлечься от всех проблем. Чтобы нам было нескучно, наши организаторы придумали небольшую игру, о которой вы прочитали в буклете, приложенному к личному приглашению, — он негромко откашлялся, достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака бумажку и продолжил: — правила игры очень просты: вы должны найти себе «жертву», обязательное условие – этот человек не должен быть вашим знакомым или другом, с которым вы пришли, и весь вечер общаться с ней или с ним. Нельзя задавать вопросы об имени в первую очередь, нельзя задавать вопросы о профессии и работе – это второе обязательно условие. Вы должны узнать друг друга, попробовать добиться высокого расположения и только потом, если будете уверены в том, что смогли добиться необходимого, можете спрашивать имя, а впоследствии снять маску с вашего нового знакомого. В игре нет ничего сложного. Правила действуют только на первом этаже нашего особняка, второй этаж – запретная зона до одиннадцати ночи.

— Господи, какая же это все глупость, — проворчала себе под нос Карен, но на нее тотчас шикнула Алина, которая была просто в восторге от вот-вот начавшейся игры.

— По окончанию игры мы объявим двух победителей, которым достанется чек на пять тысяч евро, — чтобы подогреть интерес ко всему происходящему, торжественно добавил мужчина со сцены. — Наши организаторы пристально следят за вами, и первые два человека, которые смогут «довериться» друг другу и снимут маски, станут победителями. Те, кто просто решит сжульничать, начнут нам врать и доказывать, что они соблюли все условия, будут изгнаны с нашей вечеринки.

Вот это уже было очень странно, подметила Бертоллини про себя, обнимая себя за плечи. Как можно изгнать человека с вечеринки, который, допустим, купил приглашение сюда за пару месяцев? Что за глупости? Разве можно поступать таким образом? И как организаторы проследят за всеми, кто играет в игру? Как поймут, что люди незнакомы и действительно, как говорили, «доверились» друг другу? Непонятно. Слишком много вопросов, рушащих логику предстоящей Игры. Проще было затеять Мафию или что-то в этом духе. Или сыграть всем скопом в Монополию. Карен усмехнулась от своих мыслей, проигнорировав следующие слова ведущего.

— С нашим особым сигналом Игра начнется. Приятного вам вечера!

Раздался обратный отсчет, а затем удар в гонг. Люди вокруг Карен закопошились, куда-то начали расходиться и мешаться друг другу. Девушка практически сразу потеряла в этой многочисленной толпе из мелькающих масок своих подруг. Она растерянно осматривалась по сторонам, а потом громко заиграла музыка, и вот уже все оказались в парах, кружа в вальсе. Только она стояла истуканом посреди всей этой процессии и не знала куда себя деть.

Бертоллини шагнула в сторону стола с закусками, уже хотела взяться за бокал с шампанским, но вдруг за руку взял какой-то высокий мужчина в черном костюме и в такой же черной маске. Он улыбнулся уголками тонкой полоски губ и, устроив вторую руку на талии Карен, уверенно повел в танце. Девушка нахмурилась, внимательно осмотрела его с ног до головы. Одет с иголочки, дорогие лакированные черные туфли, часы “Rolex” на правой руке. Его ладонь была такой холодной, отчего неприятная волна мурашек пробежала по спине Карен. Пронзительный и умный взгляд голубых глаз определенно пленял, но и смущал одновременно. Она не решалась проронить ни слова, очень сильно сконфуженная таким неожиданным приглашением на танец. Взгляд то и дело скользил по лицу, по бархатной черной маске, по идеальному прямому носу, скулам, легкой небритости, которая только подчеркивала его шарм. На губах замерла усмешка, и Карен все больше чувствовала себя неловко, но за ее маской этого было не видно.

— Простите, что смутил вас, — наконец прервал напряженную паузу между ними мужчина своим бархатным баритоном, который ласково коснулся ее ушей. Карен искренне удивилась. Разве такие голоса существовали в природе? Наверное, подобным образом звучал Бенедикт Камбэрбэтч или еще кто-то из знаменитых актеров. Девушка усмехнулась, поражаясь своим глупым сравнениям, но иначе было нельзя.

— Вы не смутили меня, а сбили с толку, — спокойно отозвалась Бертоллини, теперь прямо глядя в пронзительные голубые глаза. — Я не собиралась принимать участие в Игре.

— Я тоже, но все же мы оба здесь, — ухмылка никак не покидала его губы.

— Меня пригласили подруги. Я не могла отказать, хотя у меня была возможность остаться дома, — пожала как ни в чем не бывало плечами она. — На такие дорогие и пышные празднества у меня денег нет.

— Значит, вы как Золушка?

— Только я не превращусь в тыкву ровно в полночь и не ношу хрустальных туфель, — наконец улыбнулась Карен, забывая, что лица ее не видно. Но, может быть, он поймет это по ее глазам? — Простите мою неуклюжесть.

— Пару раз обступали ноги – не страшно. В целом, вы хорошо держитесь, — довольно серьезно отметил мужчина. — Для светского общества, что сегодня собралось здесь, вы держитесь пока просто замечательно. Даже умудряетесь производить таинственное впечатление.

— Таинственное?

— На вашу маску обратило внимание, как минимум, человек пятнадцать. Вы с порога особняка заявили о своем присутствии, синьора, — его взгляд смягчился, а на губах снова появилась легкая усмешка. — Не многие сегодня решили следовать венецианским традициям. Людей в таких масках можно пересчитать по пальцам.

— Я тоже это заметила, но это не добавляет таинственности в мой образ, — фыркнула Карен, крепче сжимая его ладонь, когда они уверенно двинулись к центру зала под музыку. После некоторого молчания, она робко спросила: — Как думаете, как организаторы поймут, кто сжульничал, а кто нет?

Мужчина задумчиво нахмурился и ненадолго отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Возможно, будут задавать наводящие вопросы, ответы на которые нельзя узнать за такое короткое время. Не знаю, честно говоря, и не хочу предполагать. Я не стремлюсь получить эти пять тысяч.

— Как и я, — согласилась она. — Но соблюдать правило надо обязательно?

— Обязательно.

— Тогда давайте познакомимся, — Карен посмотрела прямо ему в глаза, будто пытаясь прочитать его как открытую книгу. Но по этому взгляду мало что было понятно. — Я успела сделать некоторые выводы, пока вы со мной разговаривали, и вы, наверное, тоже.

— Будет интересно услышать, — протянул он словно кот, и вальс наконец-то закончился. Мужчина отступил на шаг, позволяя ей перевести дыхание, но далеко уходить не стал. Карен все же сократила расстояние до фуршетного стола, взялась за бокал шампанского и осушила за пару глотков, немного приподняв маску (все же было неудобно, что она закрывала все лицо, даже поесть или попить спокойно нельзя). Он все это время стоял рядом и пристально наблюдал. Музыка сменилась на современную, громкую и не очень приятному. Карен поморщилась. Уж лучше бы вместо этой сухой электроники, включили бы какую-нибудь романтичную попсу, между делом подумала она.

— Давай уйдем в более тихое место? — предложила Бертоллини, и он молча кивнул в ответ.

Выйдя из большого зала, мужчина уверенно повел ее куда-то налево, будто разбирался в коридорах и комнатах особняка как хозяин. Карен внимательно осмотрела картины с пейзажами, висящие на стенах, а затем удивленно вскинула брови, потому что они оказались на пороге небольшого бара. Неоновые лампы украшали комнату, в которой был приглушен верхний свет. В дальней части располагался камин, где негромко потрескивали поленья. Справа, у стены, расположился барный стол и перед ним около пяти-шести стульев. Таких, как и они, уставших от громкой музыки, было немного, поэтому Карен вместе с незнакомцем спокойно сели на барные стулья.

Карен не решилась заказать коктейль, потому что не хотела снимать маску. Она подперла голову рукой и пристально всмотрелась в мужчину, который составлял ей компанию, пока подруги, наверное, были в большом зале и так же успели с кем-то начать разговор. Эта Игра их определенно увлекла.

— Продолжая наш разговор, я могу сказать, что ты обеспеченный человек, — задумчиво начала девушка, а потом виновато ойкнула. — Не против, если мы перейдем на «ты»?

— Нет. Пожалуйста, продолжай, — улыбнулся он, кивнув.

— Хорошо. Ты говорил про светские приемы, значит, частый гость на подобных мероприятиях. Думаю, ты птица высокого полета, и уже давно не студент, хотя выглядишь молодо, — усмехнулась Карен от своих слов, надеясь, что это его не обидит. Мужчина никак не отреагировал. — Я угадала хоть что-нибудь?

— Практически все правильно, — он пригубил бокал с вином. — Но это я тебе позволил узнать сам. Больше никаких деталей.

— Тогда прошу, скажи мне, что смог узнать обо мне из беседы, Шерлок Холмс, — фыркнула девушка с сарказмом, отчего мужчина не сдержал ухмылку.

Он смерил ее строгим взглядом с ног до головы, будто бы оценивал как вещь на прилавке в магазине. Карен это не очень понравилось, но ради интереса пришлось спокойно перевести дыхание и дождаться, пока незнакомец заговорит. Мужчина сделал еще один глоток из бокала, облизал губы и наконец подал голос:

— Я думаю, тебе около двадцати трех лет. Ты говорила, что денег на такие вечеринки нет, а это значит, студентка, возможно, учишься в Сапиенце и живешь в общежитии. Если в общежитии, значит, иногородняя. Отчасти действительно получается история Золушки, у которой появилась возможность побывать на пышном балу. Ты не глупая, у тебя есть хорошие манеры и воспитание, и твой взгляд лишь только доказывает наличие ума.

Она была по-настоящему поражена и обескуражена, и желание узнать настоящее имя незнакомца только возросло. Но дурацкая Игра всё портила. Стрелки на часах даже не приблизились к десяти вечера, а это значило, что им предстояла долгая беседа, за время которой можно было хорошо узнать друг друга. Мужчина улыбнулся уголками губ и попросил бармена повторить вино.

— Я впечатлена. Честно, — сказала Карен. — Я действительно учусь в Сапиенце, на факультете журналистики.

— Еще и любопытная. Довольно интересно, — подметил мужчина, теперь сосредоточив все внимание на ней, как только второй бокал вина оказался в его руке. — Вот ты мне и рассказала практически все о себе. Сама, прошу заметить. Мы соблюли правила этой нелепой Игры.

— Не до конца. Потому что я о тебе толком ничего не знаю. Ты сказал, я сказала всё правильно, но не уточнил детали, как я. Это равноценный обмен. Расскажи мне о себе.

Незнакомец загадочно блеснул глазами, отставил бокал на стойку, сложив руки в замок перед собой. Взгляд Карен ненадолго задержался на бледноватых ладонях с длинными пальцами, а затем снова остановился на голубых глазах, всматривающихся в ее маску.

— Мое состояние вряд ли можно охарактеризовать как «неприлично богатый», но денег на роскошную жизнь мне хватает. Ты живешь в Риме, а я – в Ватикане. Догадайся, к чему может относиться род деятельности.

Карен неопределенно повела плечами.

— К католической церкви? Или к самой быстрой почте в мире? — прыснула она, и мужчина тоже улыбнулся краешком губ. — Хорошо. Значит, ты уже не студент. Тебе может быть около тридцати лет или двадцати девяти. Правильно?

— Отчасти.

Карен тяжело вздохнула, понимая, что Игра начинает очень сильно утомлять, но сдаваться так просто не собиралась. Раз уж этот незнакомец сам потянул ее танцевать, то нужно познакомиться как следует. Глядишь, обещанные пять тысяч окажутся у нее в кармане. Кто знает? Девушка постаралась больше не играть в угадайку и начала задавать обычные вопросы об увлечениях, интересах в литературе и предпочтениях в жизни.

Разговор протекал уже более непринужденно, и былое напряжение между ними улетучилось. Время ускорило свой ход. Пару раз они вернулись в большой зал, где среди остальных пар, станцевали вместе, не переставая разговаривать. Карен поражалась тому, насколько может быть интересен человек, имя которого ты даже не знаешь. Он увлекался музыкой, любил читать и коллекционировать дорогие машины (было бы удивительно, если бы у него при деньгах не было подобного хобби). О работе он не заикался, обходил тему стороной, как и она, потому что не позволяло строгое правило Игры.

Когда стрелки часов наконец подобрались к одиннадцати ночи, мужчина наклонился к уху Карен, шепнув:

— Меня зовут Антонио.

— Карен, — представилась она в ответ, улыбнувшись и ослабив ленточки маски на затылке. Девушка сняла маску и взглянула мужчину, который последовал ее примеру. Карен была приятно удивлен и по его лицу поняла, что он тоже. — Очень приятно познакомиться, Антонио.

— Просто Тони, — улыбнулся он и пригладил рукой свои темно-русые волосы.

На сцену поднялся ведущий, вновь заговорив своим басом. Победителей уже определили, и ими оказались, конечно же, не они. Карен удивленно вскинула брови, глядя на Нику, поднявшуюся на сцену с каким-то мужчиной в черном смокинге. Она счастливо улыбалась и то и дело строила глазки своему новому знакомому. Карен усмехнулась, искренне радуясь за подругу, аплодируя вместе с остальными зрителями.

— Можешь оставить свой номер или добавить в WhatsApp? — осторожно поинтересовалась Карен, посмотрев на мужчину, который о чем-то серьезно задумался.

— Думаю, не стоит, — довольно холодно ответил он, что было сравнимо с ударом ножом в спину. Бертоллини обиженно фыркнула, нахмурилась и поспешила скрыться в толпе. Неужели она ему не понравилась? Все аргументы были против этого. Они так хорошо общались, и ей казалось, что она ему симпатична. Неужели дело во внешности? Боже мой, да у этого человека тогда большие проблемы с головой. Видимо, деньги действительно портят людей. Карен постаралась отогнать все эти мысли, крепче сжала маску в руке и поспешила выйти на задний двор, чтобы перевести дыхание. Еще никто так бесцеремонно ее не отшивал. Ну и пускай. Пускай он тусуется с моделями и девушками легкого поведения, раз она ему не понравилось. Бертоллини нахмурилась, присела на одну из каменных скамеек и устало перевела дыхание. Отлично, настроение перед самым Рождеством испорчено. И как теперь загадывать желание?

Девушка постаралась не зацикливаться на этом хаме и с гордо поднятой головой вернулась в особняк, где вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Нужно хорошенько выпить, и плохое настроение само собой улетучится.


	3. Глава 2.

С той вечеринки миновали две недели. Весь мир отметил Рождество и Новый год. Карен все-таки отправилась домой, в Вольтерру, чтобы повидаться с родителями и младшим братом, Карло. На зимних каникулах стояла замечательная погода, солнце то и дело светило в небесах, а температура порой поднималась до двадцати градусов. В этом году обещали очень теплую зиму без сильных осадков, поэтому, не теряя возможности, Карен гуляла по окрестностям Вольтерры, созванивалась с подругами и наслаждалась солнечными деньками. Порой воспоминаниями она возвращалась на вечеринку, к тому загадочному Антонио, который так бесстыдно послал ее, намекая на то, что им не стоит продолжать общение. И в очередной день, когда Бертоллини отправилась на прогулку, она не смогла по телефону не заговорить о нем.

— Ты зациклилась, что ли? — посмеялась над ней Микелина, включив видеосвязь. — Конечно, не мне тебя судить, но, наверное, это тебе не дает покоя, потому что он был очень красивым.

— Я как будто красивых мужчин в своей жизни никогда не видела, — недовольно фыркнула Карен, взяв телефон и держа перед собой, чтобы подруге было лучше ее видно. — Кроме того, он явно зажравшийся мажор, раз ему внешность так важна. Просто мне обидно. Мое эго и гордость пошатнулись. Я привыкла первой посылать. В общем, ты права, Микел, я что-то часто об этом думаю. Надо сосредоточиться на грядущем дипломе.

— Выбрала уже тему? Я буду писать про экономику нашей страны во время Второй Мировой, — серьезно заявила Микелина, отчего Карен удивленно вскинула брови.

— Неужели у нас настолько большой разброс и свобода в выборе темы?

— Да, наверное. Мне это очень интересно самой, так что профессора не были против. Ты же знаешь, что нам нужно подготовить не только хорошую статью, но и презентацию. В общем, нужно подготовиться так, как будто ты собралась на семинар конкретно по этой теме. Вот, наверное, поэтому у нас такой выбор.

— Хм, звучит просто отлично. Я уже, кажется, придумала, что буду писать, — задумчиво произнесла девушка и присела на одну из свободных скамеек зеленой аллеи, по которой шла. В голове крутилась масса идея, и почти каждую хотелось реализовать. Нужно было взять что-то необычное, что точно собьет всех с толку и не оставит в покое. Нужно что-то…

— Опять про пришельцев или масонов? — прервал насмешливый тон Микелины все размышления Карен.

— Нет! Пришельцы уже были, да и масоны действительно существовали, так что про них писать неинтересно. Я придумала кое-что другое и… скорее всего, мне придется провести свое собственное расследование, чтобы докопаться до истины, — серьезно сказала Карен, устремляя задумчивый взгляд вглубь аллеи и представляя, как она с гордо поднятой головой рассказывает диплом, показывает презентацию, а потом получает оценку «Отлично». Нужно очень постараться.

Так ею было решено взяться за исследование про вампиризм. После того, как Карен завершила разговор с подругой по телефону, она практически сразу вернулась домой, бегло поздоровалась с готовящей на кухне мамой и поднялась на второй этаж дома, в свою комнату. Схватилась за ноутбук, начиная прочесывать один сайт за другим, вычитывая различные клишированные факты про людей со сверхспособностями и бесконечно долгими жизнями. Конечно, статью в Википедии она сразу же отмела, потому что там-то и было сборище всех неинтересных и общеизвестных фактов об этих загадочных существах.

Время за такими исследованиями у Карен проносилось моментально. День быстро сменился на ночь. Мать, невысокая женщина с добрыми карими глазами в очках, пару раз пихала ее в плечо, заставляя отвлечься от чтения и записей в тетрадь, чтобы покушать. Девушка быстро перекусывала, а потом вновь погружалась в дебри своего исследования.

Наработок по итогу было не слишком много, но достаточно для того, чтобы отправить декану на проверку и попросить разрешения на написание грядущего диплома. Карен устало откинулась на спинку стула, когда сообщение с документом было отправлено, и перевела дыхание. На улице стемнело, из открытого окна доносился шум теплого ветра, пробирающегося сквозь густую зеленую листву, и стрекотание кузнечиков. Дом семьи Бертоллини находился в паре милей от Вольтерры. До города без труда можно было добраться на машине или велосипеде, автобус ездил сюда редко. Возможно, этим и нравился ее родителям маленький жилой район на самых окраинах Вольтерры.

Карен тоже любила этот дом. В нем хранились далекие и теплые воспоминания о детстве, уют и сильное умиротворение, которое она не испытывала нигде. Хоть комната в общежитии, в Риме, стала как родная, но такого комфорта там все равно не было и никогда не будет. Жаль, что университет не находился прямо в Вольтерре. Девушка мечтательно вздохнула, закрыла крышку ноутбука и решила пройтись по дому. Спускаясь по лестнице, она обратила внимание на висевшие в рамках семейные фотографии. Вот она с Карло на бейсбольном поле, вот они все вместе на каком-то семейном ужине, а вот еще она с письмом, прибывшим прямиком из Ла Сапиенцы. Удивительно, до чего были старомодны ее родители, раз в веке цифровых технологий распечатывали фотографии и вставляли их в рамки.

Она улыбнулась своим мыслям, спустилась в просторную светлую гостиную с бежевым ковролином, покрывавшим весь пол. Папа, седовласый мужчина с орлиным носом и строгими голубыми глазами, сидел в любимом кресле и что-то увлеченно читал на электронной книге, а фоном, на большом плазменном телевизоре, шел какой-то сериал. Мама что-то готовила на кухне, а Карло, кажется, занимался на гитаре у себя в комнате, потому что оттуда доносились какие-то жалкие попытки сыграть что-то. Девушка усмехнулась, а потом странная грусть напала на нее. Даже не верилось, что через пару дней она снова уедет обратно в Рим. Тоска по дому будет занимать голову и сердцу точно ближайшую неделю, а после снимет как рукой, и Карен целиком и полностью погрузится в рутину учебы. Пока стоило насладиться обществом любимых родителей.

— Чего слоняешься, детка? — ласково спросил отец, вскинув взгляд на девушку, которая остановилась словно в нерешительности на пороге гостиной. — Не знаешь, чем заняться?

— Да я, так, думаю обо всем на свете и ностальгирую, — с улыбкой ответила Карен. Она прошла в комнату и присела на диван, рядом с отцовским креслом. — Отдыхаю от учебы и наслаждаюсь атмосферой нашего дома.

— О, сколько лирики, — прыснул мужчина. — Ты снова что-то пишешь про мистику?

— Как ты это понял? — удивилась она, вскидывая брови. — Неужели я настолько предсказуема?

— Не смеши меня, Карен. Я знаю тебя, как не знает никто другой. Когда ты занимаешься своими мистическими исследованиями, становишься очень эмоциональной и отчасти вспыльчивой. Уверен, в университете твои подруги готовы бежать куда угодно, лишь бы не слышать твои аргументы за существование НЛО, эльфов, вампиров и оборотней.

Карен усмехнулась, потому что отец, как обычно, был во всем прав.

— Ну, а дома на тебя нападает ностальгия, — отметил он, вновь взявшись за книгу. — Я лишь надеюсь, что твои шуточные «расследования» не заведут тебя однажды слишком далеко. Вдруг ты докопаешься до чего-то, что не стоит знать остальным людям в мире?

— Но зачем скрывать то, что должны знать все?

— Именно этого ты и не понимаешь, Карен, — нахмурился мужчина, и Карен, смутившись, прислушалась. — Не всё то, что скрыто, должно быть обнародовано. Иногда лучше, чтобы тайна оставалась таковой до самого конца времен.

Девушка постаралась прислушаться к словам отца, но в голове все равно осталась при своем мнении. Все тайное должно стать явным, и никак иначе. Никаких «но» тут и быть не может. И какими бы страшными эти «тайны» не были бы, лучше все равно о них знать. Ведь в знании заложена могущественная сила. Не зря же говорят, предупрежден – значит вооружен.

* * *

Площадь перед собором Святого Петра как обычно заполнена многочисленными туристами из разных стран. Солнце светило ярко в небе, и температура приближалась к отметке в двадцать градусов. Нынче зима выдалась необычайно теплой для Италии, но погода мало волновала Карен, которая прижимая папку с распечатками к груди, стояла в тени колоннады и наблюдала, как небольшие группы туристов перемещались по площади гуськом, изредка останавливаясь и поглядывая то в одну сторону, то в другую, когда об этом просил экскурсовод. Карен не смогла сдержать легкую ухмылку, вспоминая, как сама была восхищена Римом и Ватиканом, когда приехала сюда впервые. Казалось, это было не десять лет назад, а буквально вчера.

Карен очнулась от давних воспоминаний и попыталась сосредоточиться на том, за чем сюда пришла. За месяц продуктивного исследования Карен набрала хоть и мало, но ценной информации. Теперь Бертоллини была на пятьдесят процентов уверена, что вампиры существуют. И это подтверждали старые вырезки из румынских газет, множество случаев в Бухаресте в XV веке, которые она вычитала в национальной библиотеке Рима. Конечно, появилось немало вопросов, и приходилось из раза в раз возвращаться к истории жизни господаря Валахии, Влада III Цепеша, который когда-то стал прототипом персонажа для книги Брэма Стокера. Все факты, несмотря на обычную жестокость, были в пользу того, что Цепеш был самым первым и самым древним вампиром, которого позже убили.

Но сейчас Карен интересовала информация о том, что современные вампиры жили, скрываясь от обычных людей, существуя как тайное общество, которое довольно сильно было приближено к правительству. Она наткнулась на эту статью совершенно случайно и хотела поговорить с тем, кто ее написал, но, как оказалось позже, этот человек давно умер от рака легких, а его родственники ничего не знали об увлечении вампиризмом, а о статье подавно.

Карен испытывала двоякое чувство. С одной стороны, информация лилась водопадом, ее было много (что неудивительно для 21 века), но с другой, полезного было мало. Только лишь из обрывков можно было составить начало длинной логической цепочки расследования. Любой бы на месте девушки давно бросил эту затею, но ее упорство не позволяло бросить все на полпути. Кроме того, она чувствовала, что подбирается к разгадке. Именно поэтому Бертоллини пришла сегодня в Ватикан.

В одной из книг по вампиризму было написано, что в полдень на площади Святого Петра, у обелиска из Гелиополя, появляется знак, который служит своеобразным паролем для загадочного механизма в самом соборе, и если привести механизм в действие, то откроется проход в настоящее вампирское логово. Карен сомневалась, что это правда, но все же решила убедиться, на всякий случай. Она взглянула на экран смартфона. До полудня оставалось буквально пара минут. Солнце поднялось выше и коснулось лучами статуи на обелиске, который теперь отбрасывал прямую тень. Карен вышла из колоннады и быстрым шагом устремилась к обелиску, чтобы ничего не упустить, ловко лавировала в толпе туристов, и до обелиска остались считанные метры. Как вдруг какой-то негодяй сбил ее с ног, врезавшись в нее. Карен свалилась на асфальт, выронив рюкзак и папку, уже пыхтя от негодования и злости. Она подняла голову, начиная ругаться и крыть все благим матом.

— Какого?.. Смотреть по сторонам тебя не учили? Придурок недо…

— Простите, синьора, — раздался до боли знакомый баритон, прерывая гневные реплики девушки, которая во все глаза смотрела на мужчину, стоявшего против солнца, а затем присевшего перед ней на корточки. Это был он. Тот самый незнакомец с элитной вечеринки. Он быстро сложил разлетевшиеся бумаги в папку, поднял рюкзак и протянул руку. Бертоллини, немного подумав, взяла протянутую ладонь, и он помог подняться на ноги.

— Прости еще раз, я действительно тебя не заметил, — говорил он уже так, как будто повстречал старую знакомую.

Карен обиженно фыркнула, отобрала папку и вырвала рюкзак из его руки. Даже разговаривать с ним не хотелось. Забытая обида вернулась. Девушка решила ретироваться, но мужчина не позволил, остановив ее и аккуратно взяв под локоть.

— Чего тебе? — огрызнулась она, нахмурившись.

— Я поступил грубо с тобой. Поэтому позволь искупить свою вину за чашкой кофе? — осторожно предложил он, тепло улыбаясь. Карен, глядя на него, вот-вот готова была растаять, но сомневалась, что он даже имя ее помнит

— А потом скажешь мне, что больше не желаешь меня видеть? Знаешь, мне твоих любезностей хватило уже по горло, — злобно прошипела Карен, накидывая на плечо рюкзак и крепче сжимая папку в руках.

— Какая ты злая.

— Еще бы, — буркнула себе под нос девушка, уже отвернувшись от него и направившись к другой стороне обелиска, не подозревая, что Антонио шел за ней.

— Ты никому не даешь второй шанс, да? — никак не отставал он, отчего Карен раздраженно закрыла глаза на пару секунд, перевела дух и посмотрела на него. Мужчина обворожительно улыбнулся, и она готова была сдаться. Бертоллини тяжело вздохнула, вспоминая, как две недели спустя после злосчастной вечеринки не могла перестать думать о нем, об их общении и о его коротком холодном отказе. Карен думала, что больше никогда с ним не пересечется. Рим большой, дважды одних и тех же людей ты можешь здесь встретить только в своем доме. Так, значит, эта встреча не случайность? Зачем-то же Судьба свела их опять? Проклятье, подумала Карен, сдаваясь. Когда ей удастся еще такой шанс?

— Даю. Ты меня убедил, — спокойно ответила девушка, повернувшись к Тони лицом и внимательно его оглядела с ног до головы. Его темно-русые волосы забраны в небрежный хвост, на лице легкая трехдневная щетина, синяя кофта, светлые брюки и дорогие ботинки охристого цвета. На правой руке, конечно же, часы «Rolex». Опять.

Он снова улыбнулся и предложил пройти до ближайшего кафе, расположенного в Ватикане. Карен последовала за ним, примерно прикидывая в голове, какими могут быть цены в ближайших кофейнях. Владельцы делали все, чтобы содрать пару лишних евро с наивных туристов, а жители Рима обходили такие заведения стороной. Еще она успела подумать, что упустила возможность проверить теорию. Карен посмотрела на обелиск через плечо, замечая, что тень уже сместилась на несколько сантиметров. Ну, она может прийти сюда в любой другой день.

— Ты куда-то спешил, раз налетел на меня? — полюбопытствовала Карен, уже присаживаясь за один из столиков уличного кафе. Тони сел напротив.

— Отчасти. Увлекся своими размышлениями, вот и не заметил. Еще раз извини, — виновато улыбнулся он, а официант протянул им меню. — Часто выбираешься в Ватикан, Карен?

Девушка приятно удивилась. Он все-таки запомнил ее имя, и это могло что-то значить. Но затем Бертоллини резко одернула себя. Не стоит вестись на банальные уловки. Наверняка он хочет воспользоваться ее наивностью и затащить в постель, однако это не сработает. Точно не с ней.

— Нет. Я тут из-за своего диплома, — ответила она, непринужденно поведя плечом.

— И что пишет о Ватикане будущая журналистка? — с легкой усмешкой на губах поинтересовался Тони, и к ним подошел официант. Они заказали две чашки горячего капучино.

— Ты будешь смеяться надо мной, если узнаешь, — пробормотала Бертоллини, опустив свой взгляд на ладони. — Я уже привыкла к насмешкам подруг и однокурсников. Я давно вышла из того возраста, когда общественное мнение играет хоть какую-то роль в жизни и влияет на твое поведение. Я уже ничего поделать с собой не могу.

Мужчина не сводил с нее внимательного взгляда, как будто ему действительно было интересно слушать ее. Тони молча кивнул, таким образом дав понять, чтобы Карен продолжила говорить. Им принесли кофе, и девушка, сделав короткий глоток, продолжила:

— Меня всегда увлекала мистика. Теории заговоров и прочее. В общем, все тайное и загадочное. Все на факультете привыкли к моим конспирологическим выступлениям и доказательствам. Даже последние два курса все с нетерпением ждут, что я буду рассказывать в следующий раз, — прыснула от смеха Карен. — И, вот, за год до диплома нам дали полную свободу в выборе темы, и я уже определилась. Провожу свое расследование и потихоньку приближаюсь к истине.

— Посвятишь меня в тему? — любопытства у него становилось все больше, а Карен с презрением посмотрела на него, не зная, стоит ли ему доверять. — Я никому ничего не скажу, синьора. Даю слово.

Она взяла свой рюкзак и выудила оттуда папку, бумаги из которой Тони помогал собирать, но не обратил внимание на то, что там было напечатано мелким шрифтом. Видимо, стоило. Карен, немного подумав, тяжко вздохнула и протянула ему папку.

— Я исследую вампиризм, — серьезно заявила Карен, заметив, как на лице мужчины мелькнула странная тень то ли удивления, то ли сомнения. Но затем появилась все та же легкая ухмылка. Он открыл папку, вчитываясь в отрывки из разных статей и книг, пока Бертоллини продолжала говорить. — И я уже много чего нашла, и кажется, что я близка к разгадке. Но, конечно, полно всяких стереотипов из-за фильмов и книг вроде «Сумерек».

Тони нахмурился, когда начал читать записи о Владе Цепеше, но Карен не обратила на это внимание. Она уже увлеклась рассказом и не могла остановиться.

— И есть одна теория, что современные вампиры существуют как тайное общество, и один из центров располагается в Ватикане, — Карен сделала еще один глоток горячего напитка. — И если бы ты не сбил меня с ног, то я бы смогла узнать правдива ли эта теория.

Тони закрыл папку, положив на стол рядом с собой. Только сейчас девушка заметила, какой мрачный вид был у него. Неужели его настолько смутило ее исследование? Или она что-то не то сказала? Карен осторожно спросила:

— Все в порядке?

— Да, — улыбнулся Тони. — Ты настроена, похоже, серьезно. Только смотри, чтобы это тебя не завело слишком далеко.

— В смысле?

— Мало ли ты наткнешься на неприятности из-за своего любопытства, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал мужчина, отставив пустую чашку в сторону. Он достал из кармана брюк бумажник и выудил несколько купюр. — Но если хочешь, я могу тебя защитить в случае чего.

— Как благородно с твоей стороны, — фыркнула Карен и убрала папку обратно в рюкзак. Она поднялась из-за стола вместе с Тони, который собирался уходить. — Было приятно с тобой поболтать, но мне пора возвращаться.

Мужчина подошел на шаг и протянул ей салфетку с ручкой. Карен вопросительно изогнула правую бровь.

— Оставь мне свой номер телефона.

— Что вдруг заставило тебя изменить решение?

Он снова пожал плечами, и Карен с тихим вздохом взяла салфетку и ручку, аккуратно вывела номер телефона с именем. Затем протянула Тони и тепло улыбнулась. Они попрощались, и Карен поспешила уйти, еще долго чувствуя на себе взгляд Тони, пока окончательно не затерялась в толпе.

* * *

Темные коридоры тянулись один за другим, и в этом лабиринте было запросто потеряться, но он прекрасно знал, куда идти, потому что ходил проверенной дорогой уже слишком много раз. Неприятный холод то и дело касался кожи, даже несмотря на то, что он был по природе хладнокровным существом и, в принципе, не должен был никак реагировать на температурные изменения, но… этот холод был не похож на обычное ощущение. Скорее, такое чувство посещало его тогда, когда стремительно приближалась неясная угроза или буря. Возможно, это было банальное волнение перед встречей с графом Коста. Он был уже слишком стар, чтобы покидать свое темное и мрачное убежище, которое с годами становилось только хуже. Но никто не смел противиться воле старика, который готовил преемника на престол в их небольшом тайном обществе.

Антонио остановился перед тяжелыми черными дверьми с головами львов на дверных ручках. Перевел дыхание и попытался собраться с мыслями. Нужно четко рассказать все то, за чем он сюда пришел, выразить свои опасения и предупредить его.

Наконец двери открылись перед ним, и Антонио переступил порог, неловко поправив манжеты дорогого черного пиджака своего костюма. Остановился прямо здесь же, потому что граф не позволял проходить без разрешения. Свечи медленно загорались по просторному залу склепа, украшенного барельефом в виде колоннады, а между колоннами располагались небольшие углубления в стене для мраморных надгробий самых древних из них, кто уже давно умер, но внес большой вклад в их тайное общество.

— Проходи, Тони, не стесняйся, — откуда-то из глубины полумрака раздался низкий и зловещий бас, немного скрипучий и отталкивающий. Мужчина уверенно сделал шаг вперед, и сейчас его лицо осветил теплый свет свечей с ближайшего канделябра. — Обычно, ты здесь появляешься очень редко, — обладатель страшного голоса не показывался из тьмы, но Тони не был против. Так даже легче разговаривать, между делом заключил он. — В чем дело? Что случилось, синьор Морелли?

— На балу элиты я повстречал девчонку…

— Ты влюбился в нее или переспал с ней? Выпил до дна ее кровь? Что? Что такого важного в твоих бессмысленных прогулках и траты способностей впустую? — в голосе читалось явное раздражение. Тони привык к подобному отношению к себе, поэтому спокойно перевел дыхание и продолжил говорить.

— Все не так просто. Если бы она стала моей жертвой, то я бы вряд ли вас побеспокоил, граф Коста. Но дело оказалось куда плачевнее. Я столкнулся сегодня днем с этой девчонкой в Ватикане. Она вынюхивает наши следы, — серьезно заявил Тони, нахмурившись. — И подобралась достаточно близко, чтобы мы начали думать о своей безопасности.

— Тогда убери ее.

— Она не виновата в своем любопытстве. Я могу сделать так, чтобы ее убогое расследование ушло в ложную сторону, чтобы наше общество не стало под угрозу раскрытия, — осторожно предложил Тони, надеясь в ответ услышать согласие, а не отказ. — Убивать ее нет смысла. Она не причинила никому из нас вреда и не знает, кем я являюсь. Позвольте, я разберусь сам. Без вмешательства Ордена.

Полминуты или даже больше из тьмы не доносилось ни единого звука, но затем последовало задумчивое мычание, и старый граф наконец вынес свой вердикт.   
— Хорошо, Тони. Я доверяю тебе и знаю, что ты справишься с таким пустяковым делом. Пусть удача и все твои предки будут на твоей стороне.

— Спасибо, граф, — покорно склонив голову, с холодом ответил мужчина и развернулся на каблуках ботинок, поспешив уйти из мрачного склепа.


	4. Глава 3.

— Они не боятся солнца. И никогда не боялись, это все придумали для отвлечения внимания, — серьезно заявила Карен, утыкаясь в монитор и продолжая активно дописывать свой доклад. – И все, что про них придумали, из этого половина неправды.

— Ты теперь у нас, значит, спец по современным вампирам? — с усмешкой спросила Ника, которая сидела на кровати вместе с Алиной и увлеченно листала ленту в Инстаграме. — Что еще расскажешь? То, что они действительно существуют? И где тогда добывают кровь? В больницах?

Алина прыснула от смеха, а Карен лишь раздраженно закатила глаза.

— А что им мешает заключить контракт на доставку пакетов с кровью? У них же, в любом случае, у всех много денег, учитывая, сколько лет они могут прожить. Вы когда-нибудь вообще встречали в фильмах бедного вампира бомжеватого вида?

Девушки покачали головами.

— Ну, а я о чем говорю! Если вам не интересно, девчонки, то я рассказывать не буду, лучше не отвлекайте меня.

Алина и Ника переглянулись, пожали плечами. В комнате воцарилось молчание, в тишине которого изредка слышалось клацанье клавиш клавиатуры ноутбука. Порой Алина показывала какие-то фотографии подруге, сидевшей рядом. Они о чем-то негромко переговаривались, но Карен даже не вникала в суть их разговоров, потому что за прошедшие пару недель за исследованием вампиризма выяснила столько информации, сколько, наверное, никогда бы не узнала, если бы не стала искать целенаправленно. Догадка с Ватиканом подтвердилась. Во второй раз девушка сумела там побывать в один из выходных, в одиночку побывала на площади Святого Петра и, когда туристов возле обелиска, было не так много (в полдень стояла невыносимая жара), обошла со всех сторон. И действительно, как было написано в той статье, на обелиске было небольшое углубление, в котором виднелся небольшой барельеф в виде тамплиерского креста. Карен на все сто процентов в тот момент была уверена, что если коснуться своеобразного механизма и повернуть в нужную сторону, то таинственный проход обязательно откроется. Но, будучи достопримечательностью Ватикана, как и другие важные исторические объекты Рима, обелиск охранялся полицией, а ночью в Ватикан Бертоллини так и не решилась поехать. Да и это было совсем глупо. Нелогично. Вдруг еще нарвется на неприятности, и из-за этой попытки коснуться загадочного барельефа обернуться полным разрушением обелиска? Это, на секундочку, пугало не меньше. Поэтому Карен спокойно продолжила рыться в дебрях Интернета в поисках еще любопытной информации.

В итоге она смогла выйти на совсем закрытые сайты, где анонимные пользователи рассказывали о странных случаях из жизни. Конечно, с легкостью можно было поверить, что все «странные» истории сочиняют только для того, чтобы напугать любопытную молодежь, в некоторых особенно читался такой подтекст, но большинство случаев казались реальными историями реальных людей. Такое могло произойти каждый день с абсолютно любым человеком. Ее догадки стали подтверждаться насчет существования вампиров, когда в разделе со смехотворным названием «Вампиры существуют!» было представлено не менее сотни, а то и больше историй, в которых фигурировали мистические существа, выдуманные самими же людьми (по крайней мере, Карен раньше так считала).

Многие писали, вернее, утверждали, что современные вампиры давно живут среди обычных людей, разгуливают при ярком свете солнца и давным-давно не спят в страшных обветшалых склепах, в гробах с мягкой обивкой. Такое понятие, как «энергетические вампиры», было всем известно, и некоторые истории затрагивали именно его, но Карен это нисколько не интересовало. Ей нужно было найти информацию о настоящих вампирах, которые пили кровь и жили бесконечно долго. Сейчас Бертоллини снова зашла на тот сайт, во вкладу про вампиров и наткнулась на парочку свежих историй, но глаз зацепился за случай незнакомки, решившей взять имя «Эсмеральда», что немало насмешило ее. Но усмешка моментально стерлась с лица Карен, как только она начала вчитываться в историю.

« _Это случилось буквально на днях. Я до сих пор потрясена и боюсь, что вскоре стану одной из них. Меня лихорадит: постоянно бросает то в жар, то в холод. Температура скачет, как субтропический климат. Но я не могу молчать и не могу рассказать об этом всему миру от своего настоящего имени, потому что ужасно боюсь, что рано или поздно они придут за мной, совершат свое жуткое правосудие или сделают еще что-нибудь ужасное. Они боятся, что весь мир узнает об их существовании, они скрываются и существуют как тайное общество. И я хочу, чтобы вы все, кто забрел на этот сайт, знали о том, что это все не глупые легенды и сказки, это все чистой воды правда!_

_В тот день я возвращалась с работы из Маркета с покупками. Ничего не предвещало беды. Вечер был тихим и спокойным. Помню, даже на синем небе не было туч. Я езжу с работы на маленьком седане и по привычке всегда доставала ключи заранее. Не знаю, что в этот раз заставило меня сглупить и оставить ключи в кармане сумки. Стоянка пустовала, было около трех-четырех машин на далеком расстоянии друг от друга. Точнее не помню. Настроение у меня было приподнятым, но вдруг боковым зрением возле себя я заметила странное движение. Повернув голову направо, я увидела высокого человека в черной толстовке, капюшон закрывал половину лица. Он стоял прямо под светом фонаря, докуривал сигарету._

_Клянусь вам, что минуту назад в свете этого фонаря, пока я шла от магазина к машине, никого не было. Он материализовался словно из ниоткуда, и я чувствовала его тяжелый взгляд на себе. Вся кожа покрылась мурашками. Мне стало страшно. Руки задрожали, и сердце в груди бешено колотилось. Я начала нервно искать ключи в рюкзаке. В следующее мгновение они выпали из рук, а я сама была с нечеловеческой силой прижата спиной к машине. Горло сдавила ледяная ладонь того самого мужчины. Между машиной и тем фонарем расстояние было не меньше двадцати метров, и преодолеть его так бесшумно и так быстро невозможно! Не в состоянии ни один человек!_

_Я не могла вырваться или позвать на помощь. С каждой секундой в легких воздуха было все меньше… Я теряла сознание, а потом… Этот мерзавец укусил меня в шею!_

_Очнулась где-то под утро. Уже светало. Была жуткая слабость во всем теле. Честно говоря, я даже не помню, как добралась до дома. У меня на шее есть место укуса, как от двух клыков. Оно чешется и ужасно болит, но в больницу обращаться мне страшно… Я просто сижу дома и жду своей участи, потому что…»_

Карен не успела дочитать _,_ отвлекаясь на запиликавший от нового уведомления телефон. На экране высветилось сообщение от неизвестного номера. Текст был скрыт. Девушка уже хотела проигнорировать, продолжая погружаться в дебри истории анонимного сайта, но телефон снова затрещал. Она, тихо переведя дыхание, взялась за телефон.

« _Привет. Может быть, увидимся сегодня? Тони_ ».

« _У меня отличная идея для прогулки_ ».

Неловкое смущение овладело ею. И что на это отвечать? Стоит ли пойти навстречу и согласиться? Пожертвовать одним вечером исследований ради встречи с прекрасным незнакомцем? Карен бегло посмотрела на Алину и Нику, сидевших напротив, думая, что ей так просто не отделаться, если начнет куда-то собираться. Не хотелось бы кучу вопросов слышать, а уж тем более на них отвечать. В принципе, обо всем можно рассказать уже после встречи, между делом решила Карен, взяв в руки телефон и быстро напечатав ответ:

« _Хорошо. Но сначала расскажи, что ты задумал?_ »

Ответ не заставил долго ждать.

« _Ты все увидишь. Встретимся через час у собора Святого Петра_ ».

Это был не вопрос, а констатация факта. Право выбора у Карен словно не было. Девушку даже возмутила подобная наглость, но любопытство было сильнее. Поэтому она сохранила в закладках сайт, закрыла ноутбук и стала в шкафу искать подходящие вещи. Алина тотчас очнулась от залипания в телефоне, удивленно вскидывая брови.

— Ты куда собралась?

— Нужно кое с кем встретиться, — отдаленно ответила Карен, прекрасно понимая, что за этим последует.

— О, у тебя кто-то появился? — оживилась Ника.

— Нет. Это касается моего вампирского расследования.

— А, — уныло протянули подружки, обратно уткнувшись в телефоны. Карен прыснула от смеха. Это оказалось намного проще, чем она себе представляла.

Собралась Бертоллини быстрее, чем обычно. Немного подкрасила ресницы, забрала волосы в высокий хвост, а из одежды выбор пал на удобную белую водолазку и джинсы. Перекинув ремешок сумки через плечо, Карен попрощалась с подругами и переступила порог комнаты, сама того не зная, в котором часу вернется домой. Она не особо рассчитывала на романтичное свидание, потому что Тони производил впечатление легкомысленного богача, которому все легко доставалось.

Вечер, на удивление, стоял теплый. Поток машин увеличился в несколько раз, постепенно зажигались фонари и многочисленные вывески ресторанов и кафе. Рим переключался с дневного бурления на вечернюю отдельную жизнь, которая Карен была больше по душе. Ведь, чем позднее становилось время, тем меньше на улицах снующих всюду туристов. С этой мыслью девушка покинула общежитие. До метро добралась очень быстро, да и ехала в полупустом вагоне. Обстоятельства складывались подозрительно хорошо. Конечно, Карен была не очень мнительным человеком, но, когда дорога перед тобой буквально стелиться, то это вызывает некоторое подозрение.

Музыка в наушниках немного развеяла скуку, наводя на приятные мысли. Даже если это свидание, то она совсем не против развеяться и отвлечься от своего исследования. Хотя поначалу была категорически против. Ну, не совсем. Карен едва заметно дернула головой, отгоняя от себя ненужные сейчас мысли.

Площадь Ватикана практически пустовала. Лишь холодный свет фонарей служил единственным источником освещения. Несколько людей (больше всего парочек) неспешным шагом прогуливались по площади перед главным собором Ватикана. Здесь царило спокойствие, и никакой шум машин, гул голосов, - ничего не могло нарушить его. Карен вдохнула в легкие побольше воздуха и наконец уверенно начала сокращать расстояние до обелиска, у которого она так нелепо столкнулась с Тони. Главное – сейчас не столкнуться таким же нелепым образом. Карен даже посмотрела по сторонам, попутно убирая наушники из ушей и пряча их в сумку. Пришлось остановиться прямо перед обелиском, потому что Тони не назвал конкретное место на площади для встречи. Или назвал?

Бертоллини готова была проклясть свою невнимательность, потому что в сообщении четко говорилось «у собора», а не у обелиска. Она тотчас поспешила преодолеть огромное расстояние площади между каменным монументом и собором. Часы спешили вперед, громко заявляя ей, что она опаздывала уже на пять минут, хотя прибыла идеально, практически вовремя. Ничего не оставалось, как только ругаться себе под нос и винить во всем свою невнимательность. Благо прекрасный незнакомец оказался весьма терпеливым, и первое сообщение пришло только через десять или даже пятнадцать минут. Карен схватилась за телефон, уже печатая ответ, как вдруг врезалась в кого-то. Опять.

— Да блин! — выругалась девушка, чувствуя, как чьи-то руки опустились на плечи, и вскидывая голову. Это был Тони. — Ой, извини.

— Кажется, встречаться подобным образом у нас входит в привычку, — добродушно улыбнулся мужчина.

— Я подумала, мы договорились встретиться просто на площади, поэтому как дура простояла у обелиска несколько минут, — тараторила Карен.

— Все в полном порядке, — успокоил ее Тони. — Ты же пришла.

— Да, — кивнула Бертоллини. Она неловко улыбнулась, почесав затылок. — Так, что ты хотел мне показать?

Тони протянул ей руку, и Карен не медля ни секунды вложила ладонь в его. Мужчина уверенно направился в сторону главного входа в Собор Святого Петра. Сомнение, что они вряд ли сейчас попадут вовнутрь, закралось в голову, но то, как он шел к собору, отгоняло это чувство. Карен лишь беззвучно перевела дыхание и решила полностью довериться новому знакомому.

Тони открыл дверь в собор, пропуская Карен вперед, в просторный зал. Конечно, она бывала здесь не один раз, но всякий раз, стоило оказаться в этом грандиозном месте, она чувствовала и осознавала свою ничтожность, будучи простым человеком. Собор был огромным. Он завораживал своей атмосферой спокойствия и умиротворения. Здесь ты чувствуешь себя в полной безопасности. Высокие колонны, стрельчатые арки, искусно расписанный потолок, витражные стекла – все это вместе производило на нее неизгладимое впечатление каждый раз. Каждый раз Карен готова была проводить здесь часы напролет, но точно не сегодня, потому что Антонио повел в сторону лестницы, которая, кажется, устремлялась на крышу.

Девушка резко остановилась, замечая веревку, на которой висела табличка с надписью «Вход воспрещен».

— Ты хочешь вывести меня на крышу, а потом получить за это штраф?

— Перестань, — усмехнулся Тони. — Я не получу никакой штраф.

— Почему это? — удивилась она.

— Потому что я работаю телохранителем у самого Папы, — объяснил он совершенно спокойно, будто в данном факте не было ничего необычного, однако Карен готова была поднимать собственную челюсть с пола от шока. — Что? Я разве тебе не говорил?

— Вообще-то нет, — нахмурилась Бертоллини, и они вместе переступили через веревку, уже поднимаясь по лестнице. — Разве ты сейчас не должен…

— Нет. Мы работаем по сменам. Неделю я, затем другой неделю. Поэтому не теряй меня потом, если не буду выходить на связь.

— Ладно, — буркнула она себе под нос.

С каждым пролетом лестница становилась все уже. На стенах краска выцвела и облупилась, кое-где виднелись надписи, оставленные туристами, что тут побывали. Здесь пахло целой историей, отчего у Карен дух захватывало. Она вновь взяла Тони за руку, чувствуя, как знакомое предвкушение охватывает все естество. Только сейчас она вспомнила, что столько раз была в соборе, но никогда не поднималась на крышу. Как будто Тони каким-то образом узнал об этом и решил впечатлить ее на их первом свидании, если это встреча таковой являлась.

Карен немного начала волноваться. Потому что она не думала ни о чем подобном уже давно из-за учебы и своих безумных увлечений. Да и, честно говоря, порой она боялась заводить отношения будучи в этом не слишком опытной. Девушка попыталась перестать думать об этом, потому что они почти поднялись на самый верх.

Тони с легкостью открыл дверь на просторную площадку, где днем от туристов не было отбоя. Отсюда открывался восхитительный вид на площадь и центральные районы Рима, которые сейчас сияли тысячью огнями. Карен, завороженная таким пейзажем, подошла к перилам и вдохнула в легкие свежий прохладный воздух. Мужчина остановился рядом, не переставая довольно улыбаться.

— Здесь очень красиво, — спустя некоторое молчание сказала Карен, смущенно улыбнувшись ему. — Ты решил устроить свидание? Признайся честно.

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Тони. — Я не думал, что крыша собора произведет такое впечатление.

— Значит, ты водишь сюда каждую девушку, чтобы охмурить ее?

— Вовсе нет.

— Я тебе не верю, — прыснула Карен, недовольно покачав головой. Девушка неловко помялась с ноги на ногу, опустила взгляд, совсем не имея понятия, что еще сказать. Казалось, она своим поведением только отпугнула его.

— Давай присядем, — вдруг предложил мужчина, указывая рукой на ближайшую лавку на крыше. Карен молча кивнула в ответ.

Расстояние ей показалось невыносимо бесконечным из-за этого проклятого гнетущего и неловкого молчания. Боже, да о чем вообще разговаривают в таких случаях? Карен едва заметно дернула головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли. Уже сидя на лавке, она немного расслабилась и продолжила всматриваться в раскинувшийся перед ними ночной Рим. Карен украдкой посмотрела на Тони, который тоже о чем-то задумался. Он нахмурился, отчего брови сошлись к переносице, идеальный прямой нос, тонкая полоска губ, волевой подбородок. Взгляд девушки коснулся темно-русых волос, которые развевались на ветру. Сейчас она поймала себя на мысли, что он был очень красивым, и, пожалуй, таких, как он, Карен не встречала ни разу. Чертова сентиментальность. 

Может, стоит о чем-нибудь другом поговорить? О чем-то незначительном. Девушка вновь бросила взгляд на Тони. Уж очень она сомневалась, что он позвал сюда только для того, чтобы вместе молча созерцать прекрасный пейзаж. Она все-таки набралась сил и первой заговорила, осторожно спрашивая:

— Зачем ты меня сюда позвал?

— Честно говоря, я не думал, что ты согласишься, — он очнулся от своих размышлений, и взгляд голубых глаз устремился на Карен. — Но я рад, что ты приехала. Хотел тебя впечатлить экскурсией по ночному Ватикану, а не только крышей собора.

— Это очень… романтично, — смущенно заметила Карен, и ее щек коснулся румянец. Тони лишь довольно улыбнулся.

Еще некоторое время они провели на крыше, а затем отправились по пустым залам величественного собора. Карен по-настоящему была восхищена. Один зал сменялся другим, куда туристам было запрещено ходить. Странное чувство окрыленности охватывало все естество, а за непринужденными разговорами обо всем на свете время пролетало незаметно. Пожалуй, это было самое романтичное первое свидание в жизни Карен. Она покорно следовала за Тони, который после собора повел ее по всей территории Ватикана, постепенно опустевшего.

На улицах никого не было, за исключением патрульных полицейских. Небо окрасилось в темно-синий оттенок, и порой сквозь густую пелену черных облаков проглядывали ярко сияющие звезды. Холод ночи нисколько не тревожил девушку, у которой впервые за долгое время на душе разлилось тепло, согревающее ее как лучи полуденного солнца. Ее взгляд то и дело останавливался на мужчине, холодную ладонь которого она крепко сжимала в своей. Каково же бывает обманчиво первое впечатление. Она так глупо обижалась на него из-за отказа на вечеринке, а теперь только так следовала за ним. Все мнение о Тони, которого она ошибочно считала мажором с привередливым характером и просто бабником, поменялось.

По тому, как он говорил или рассказывал что-либо, было понятно, что он очень начитан и умен. Таких Карен встречала редко. В университете даже самые главные красавцы не могли и двух слов связать без ненужного мата, но это, конечно же, никого не интересовало, потому что они же красивые и с ними желали встречаться все девушки кампуса. Карен нахмурилась от таких размышлений, но быстро переключилась. Тони остановился на припаркованной бордовой Audi, больше похожую на дорогой спорткар.

— Это твоя? — похлопав ресницами, поинтересовалась Бертоллини.

— Да. Я же говорил, что люблю коллекционировать машины, — спокойно ответил он, обойдя спорткар слева. — Прокатишься со мной?

Девушка помедлила отвечать. Вдруг он сейчас отвезет ее к себе в огромный особняк? Попытается затащить в постель, а она будет сопротивляться? В итоге он зарубит ее тесаком и закопает в собственном саду. От такого ее передернуло. Слишком много мрачных и ужасных историй Бертоллини начиталась, что сейчас так некстати отрицательно сказывалось на ней.

— Карен, — Тони несколько раз позвал ее, и Бертоллини наконец очнулась от своих жутких образов. — Мы просто покатаемся по Риму, а потом я отвезу тебя домой, - сказал он ровным тоном, будто прочитал ее мысли.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась уголками губ Карен, и они вместе сели в машину.

В салоне пахло новизной и дорогой кожей. Восхищенный взгляд девушки скользнул по приборной панели, остановился на спидометре, который загорелся красным, как только Тони завел мотор. Машина глухо взревела, как самая настоящая спортивная тачка из фильмов. Мурашки холодной будоражащей волной пробежали по спине, и Карен точно так же восхищенно посмотрела на мужчину, который ухмыльнулся.

Ауди плавно тронулась с места и, постепенно набирая скорость, помчалась по улицам города. Сквозь открытое окно пробирался холодный ветер. Карен подставила лицо под порывы, чувствуя окрыляющую свободу и легкость. Это было что-то запредельное. Перед глазами предстала картина бесконечной дороги, громко играющая музыка и рев двигателя, за рулем спорткара Тони, а она сидит по правую руку от него и наслаждается бесконечными зелеными просторами Италии. От этой фантазии веяло теплом, свободой и чем-то волшебным. Карен открыла глаза. Они проехали мимо Колизея, направляясь вглубь исторического центра.

Их поездка продлилась около пары часов, и после ее начало клонить в сон. Стрелки наручных часов Тони остановились на полтретьего ночи. Ауди не спеша направилась в сторону общежития университета Ла Сапиенцы.

Как только машина затормозила у входа, Карен с благодарностью посмотрела на Тони.

— Спасибо за сегодняшний вечер.

— Тебе спасибо, — улыбнулся мужчина и вместе с ней вышел из автомобиля. Карен остановилась напротив Тони. — Встретимся как-нибудь еще раз?

— Да, с удовольствием, — кивнула девушка и быстро направилась в здание. Поднявшись по ступенькам, она обернулась и со смущенной улыбкой помахала ему на прощанье.


	5. Глава 4.

— Ну, расскажи, как все прошло? – спросила Алина, когда они были в столовой университета. – Ты вчера вернулась довольно поздно, и я посчитала, что лучше не расспрашивать. Думала, что ты вернешься только утром.

Карен резко остановилась на линии подачи и смерила подругу укоризненным взглядом. Казалось, Алина ни о чем другом никогда больше и не думала. Подруга нервно усмехнулась, подтолкнув Бертоллини, потому что они задерживали очередь. Девушка недовольно покачала головой, решая вообще ничего не рассказывать. Какое им дело? Гуляла с парнем, и что? Теперь свет, что ли, клином сошелся на них двоих? Конечно, Карен злилась на пустом месте, потому что сама, как и все ее подруги, обладала недюжинным любопытством. Алина скорее проявляла интерес из вежливости, и глупо было на это обижаться. Девушка перевела дыхание, успокоившись.

Сегодня стоял замечательный солнечный день. В университетской столовой то тут, то там семенили студенты, а их гул разговоров заполнял все помещение. Среди всего этого шума и суматохи с трудом можно было найти свободное место, но Карен, разглядев в толпе активно махающую Микелину, уверенно направилась в нужную сторону. Алина шла рядом.

— Я все расскажу, как сядем за стол, — наконец подала голос Карен, легонько пихнув плечом подругу, которая улыбнулась.

— Привет, — хором поздоровались ника и Микелина, когда девушки сели за стол, рассчитанный на четверых.

— Мне вчера Алина написала, что ты, Карен, вернулась около трех, - хитро блеснув глазами, отметила Ника.

— Ты ходила на свидание? — удивилась Микелина.

— Она нам сказала, что отправилась что-то выяснять по своему расследованию, — вставила свое слово Алина.

Карен прыснула, поражаясь тому, как сильно пекутся о ее личной жизни подруги. Что ж, другого варианта не было, как все им рассказать. Да и скрывать особенно нечего.

— Да, я была на свидании, — после короткой паузы заявила Бертоллини.

— С кем?

— Мы его знаем?

— Он симпатичный?

Поток вопросов обрушился на нее, но ничего другого ожидать не стоило. Девушка решила рассказать все и сразу, чтобы ответить на все вопросы одновременно.

— Это тот самый Тони, с которым я познакомилась на вечеринке накануне Рождества, — объяснила Карен, и подруги тотчас впали в ступор. Она воспользовалась этой заминкой, продолжая рассказ. — Относительно недавно мы с ним столкнулись в Ватикане. Разговорились. Он угостил меня чашкой кофе, и потом мы обменялись номерами. Я н думала, что он мне что-то напишет и уж тем более позовет на свидание, — она сделала глоток чая из стаканчика, - но вчера он написал, предложил встретиться, и я согласилась.

— Наклевывается шикарная история любви, — пошутила Ника, и они дружно рассмеялись.

— И где вы были? — полюбопытствовала Микелина, подпирая голову обеими руками, не сводя взгляда с Карен.

— Мы гуляли по Ватикану. Он водил меня по местам, где запрещено бывать туристам, — усмехнулась Бертоллини, приняв точно такую же позу, как у Микелы. — Он сказал, что работает телохранителем при папском дворе.

— Просто охренеть… — пораженно выдохнула Алина. — Вот это тебе фортуна улыбнулась. Обычно, мы с Никой воздыхаем по таким красавчикам, которые живут в роскоши и недоступны для таких невзрачных студенток, как мы, а в итоге оказалось, что тебе повезло больше всех, хотя ты никогда не горела желанием знакомиться с такими. Но это неважно. Так, что там было дальше?

— Мы катались на его машине по Риму, а потом он отвез меня домой. Вот и всё, — пожала плечами Карен, как будто ничего особенного не произошло. Но подруги были в полном восторге от того, что с ней случилось.

— А дальше? — спросила в нетерпении заинтригованная Ника.

— Ничего. Мы попрощались, договорились увидеться как-нибудь еще раз, и всё.

— И всё?! Ты его даже не поцеловала?

— С чего это я должна его целовать, Ника? — нахмурилась Бертоллини, скрестив руки на груди. — С самого начала он меня отшил, а потом материализовался из ниоткуда спустя месяц, а теперь пытается добиться моего хорошего расположения! Я считаю, мы должны узнать друг друга ближе, а потом все эти телячьи нежности.

— Телячьи нежности, — прыснула от смеха Алина. — Смотри, чтобы из-за твоей правильности он не сбежал. Вечно ждать он не будет. Я-то уж знаю.

— Я не настолько неопытна в этом, Алина! — возмутилась Карен, и подруги вновь дружно рассмеялись. Девушка раздраженно закатила глаза. К счастью, обед подходил к концу и следующие три пары они точно не будут ничего обсуждать. Ну, может, немного поболтают на перемене, но вряд ли станут расспрашивать ее. Карен очень надеялась на это. Если они будут, то она сделает вид, что увлеченно что-то ищет в интернете или с кем-нибудь переписывается (допустим, с мамой). Лучше вообще не думать об этом, решила Бертоллини.

* * *

День постепенно близился к концу, и Карен под самый вечер, после всех пар и сделанного домашнего задания, взяв в руки ноутбук, мгновенно нашла тот самый сайт, где она читала жуткие истории о том, что вампиры действительно существуют. Она ни на секунду не отвлекалась от экрана, взглядом пробегая уже по знакомым заголовкам статей, переходила с одного сайта на другой, а тот с историями не переставала обновлять. Между делом она успевала черкать какие-то заметки в небольшой блокнотик, который лежал по правую руку от нее.

Сегодня никто не мешал Бертоллини заниматься расследованием. Алина уехала в гости к Микелине, а Ника, кажется, ушла на встречу с другом по переписке, с которым общалась больше двух лет. В общем, комната была только в распоряжении Карен. По полу снова были развалены листы бумаги, на столе лежала неразобранная сумка с учебниками и неоткрытая пачка чипсов, а сама хозяйка сего бардака сидела на кровати, забравшись с ногами на одеяло, и увлеченно читала.

— Ничего интересного. Это я уже видела, — бормотала себе под нос девушка, пролистывая старые истории. Она уже готова была тяжко вздохнуть и свернуть все свои поиски, переключиться на просмотр сериала или фильма да сделать приборку в комнате. Однако в последнее мгновение с сайта пришло новое уведомление. Карен отвлеклась от блокнота и, удивленно вскинув брови, увидела новую историю. Конечно, она не медлила ни секунды, пролистала целиком, чтобы оценить объем, и тут удивление переросло в настоящий шок. В конце истории было указано настоящее имя. Обычно, все истории публиковались исключительно под дурацкими псевдонимами, но здесь… имя выглядело вполне реальным. Не теряя ни минуты, Бертоллини записала имя и фамилию девушки или женщины, которая встретилась воочию с мистическим существом.

« _Я не знала о существовании этого сайта до сегодняшнего дня (21.12.2016), но решила воспользоваться возможностью и рассказать о случившемся со мной. Не сказать, что я человек мнительный или верующий во что-то. Я не смыслю в теориях заговора и конспирологии, потому что для меня это всегда казалось только лишь бредом сумасшедших, которые не могут придумать себе адекватное развлечение в жизни…_ ».

Карен на мгновение остановилась читать, недовольно фыркнув. Эта женщина только что в текстовой форме оскорбила ее. Девушка не была одержима теориями заговоров, но с ними жить было куда интереснее, чем без них, как и с верой в различную мистику. Подчеркнув про себя, что она читает историю какой-то невежи, она перевела дыхание и продолжила углубляться в текст.

« _Мне показалось, что в тот день это происходило не со мной. Как будто я наблюдала за собой со стороны, как показывают в многочисленных фантастических фильмах. Извините меня за долгое лирическое отступление, но я хочу, чтобы вы прочувствовали весь тот шок и страх, который я испытала за свою жизнь в тот день. Я возвращалась с работы. Было около шести-семи вечера, может быть, немного раньше. Ничего не предвещало беды. День был хорошим, самым обычным. Но… я не думала, что когда-нибудь такое скажу, но впервые в жизни я столкнулась с тем, что увидела!_

_В моем офисе работает одна девушка. Зовут Бьянка. Ведет себя довольно странно и одевается вызывающе. Но начальство закрывает на это глаза, потому что свою работу она выполняет прекрасно. Именно ее я подозреваю в вампиризме. Во-первых, у нее до жути ледяная кожа. Во-вторых, порой у нее глаза отливают красным оттенок. И, в-третьих, я замечала, как быстро она может перемещаться. Конечно, я не видела такого молниеносного перемещения, как показывают в тех же фильмах, но… это было что-то похожее._

_Так вот. Когда я возвращалась домой, я не успела выйти из офиса, как услышала тихий вопль, просящий о помощи. Мое любопытство не позволило мне мотнуть головой и пойти дальше. Я увидела, что дверь в подсобку приоткрыта, и там то и дело слышатся звуки борьбы. Страх сковал меня, но, переборов его, я подошла и осторожно приоткрыла дверь. Первым делом я, конечно, подумала, что застала довольно интимную сцену с Бьянкой и своим боссом, но чуть лучше присмотревшись… я поняла, что она кусает его за шею, а он всячески пытался вырываться, но с каждой секундой он все слабел._

_Клянусь, я хотела ее остановить. Сделать хоть что-то. Но быстро поняла, что нужно уносить ноги и никому не говорить о случившемся…_ ».

Дальше Бертоллини не стала дочитывать. Конец был слишком очевиден. Единственное, в чем хотела убедиться девушка на все сто процентов, - в реальности имени писавшей историю. Пришлось прошерстить все соцсети, и напоследок оставить Facebook, которым уже никто давно не пользовался. Среди многочисленных Сильвий Форти она могла с легкостью потеряться. Но Карен повезло в том, что она прекрасно умела вычленять нужную информацию из текста, чтобы практически целиком составить портрет рассказчика. Нужно было искать женщину тридцати пяти или сорока лет, работающую в офисе и, возможно, живущую неподалеку от делового центра Рима. Она довольно придирчива в одежде, но не факт, что сама хорошо разбирается в брендах. Поэтому половина вариантов с молодыми студентками и даже подростками напрочь отметались.

В поиске остались только четыре женщины, и лишь одна из них работала в риелторской компании, которая действительно располагалась в деловом центре Рима. Карен самодовольно ухмыльнулась. Возможно, Шерлок Холмс похвалил бы ее за проделанную работу. Отбросив свои мысли в сторону, девушка недолго думая написала Сильвии о том, что хотела бы с ней поговорить о произошедшем. Конечно, объяснить, зачем ей это надо будет весьма непросто, но она обязательно что-нибудь придумает по ходу дела.

Сильвия ответила спустя полчаса и, что самое удивительное, довольно быстро согласилась встретиться. Назвала точный адрес своего дома и спросила Карен, сможет ли она подъехать через час или два. Девушка быстро глянула на часы, которые показывали полдевятого вечера. Адрес, который был указан в сообщении, пришлось вбить в поисковую строку, потому что Бертоллини не настолько хорошо знала улицы Рима.

Оказалось, что это частный район в нескольких километрах от Рима, и, скорее всего, на автобусе туда добраться будет весьма проблематично. Девушка тихо чертыхнулась себе под нос, но отступать, конечно же, не собиралась. Быстро нашла ближайшую контору по аренду автомобилей, неподалеку от общежития, и забронировала красную мазду на четыре часа (на всякий случай, все-таки она не знала, как долго продлится их разговор.

Карен пребывала в прекрасном настроении. Возможно, сегодня она узнает что-то еще, о чем ни один сайт ей не расскажет. Ее расследование о вампирах станет не только отличной дипломной работой, но и сенсацией в Интернете. Если какой-нибудь крупный издатель увидит проделанную работу, то, возможно, она сразу же получит прекрасное место в крупном журнале. Но пока это все больше было похоже на уж очень амбициозные мечты.

За размышлениями об этом Карен почти мгновенно собралась. Прихватила с собой рюкзак с блокнотом и ручкой и побежала за арендованной машиной. Дорога была неблизкой, поэтому пришлось заправиться на ближайшей заправке в городе, и со спокойной душей отправляться дальше. Легкая неуверенность за рулем поначалу вскоре сменилась на абсолютное спокойствие. Девушка уверенно направляла машину прямиком за город, изредка получая оповещения о новых сообщениях на телефон.

Узкие дороги Рима с множеством машин, светофоров, перекрестков и фонарей сменяли друг друга, и через полчаса автомобиль выехал за пределы города, оказываясь на широком шоссе, где движение было куда быстрее, чем в городе. Желтый свет фонарей указывал путь. Сквозь приоткрытое окно пробирался прохладный ветер, помогая Карен целиком и полностью сосредоточиться на дороге. Давненько она не была за рулем. В Вольтерре садиться за руль было не так страшно, потому что там движение не такое активное, как в столице. Отец учил ее водить почти все то время, что она училась в школе, а потом на шестнадцатилетние подарили старенький фольксваген, на котором Карен с огромной гордостью каталась.

Девушка очнулась от давних воспоминаний, от которых так и веяло ностальгией, и нажала на кнопку магнитолы, чтобы в салоне заиграла музыка. Какая-то незнакомая незамысловатая мелодия заиграла, как только машина заехала в длинный тоннель. Девушка прибавила газу, и на следующем повороте машина съехала с шоссе на дорогу, ведущую к самому дальнему району Рима, где располагались частные дома. Навигатор указывал Бертоллини, что дом Сильвии Форти располагался прямо у какого-то искусственного озера, вдали от остальных построек. Интересно, и сколько эта Сильвия потратила денег, чтобы отхватить себе такое жилище? Карен прыснула, потому что впервые ловила себя на подобных мыслях. Правда, она представила себе роскошный особняк с колоннадой у входа, с прекрасным зеленым садом и высоким каменным забором, а на деле… Когда машина преодолела темную лесистую дорогу, освещенную одним единственным фонарем, Карен удивленно вскинула брови и внимательнее всмотрелась в небольшой деревянный домик, располагавшийся прямо на побережье озера. Кажется, подобную картину она множество раз видела в фильмах ужасов.

— Да, она обязательно нападет меня и зарубит топором или лопатой, — пробормотала себе под нос Бертоллини, припарковав машину рядом с синим седаном и заглушив мотор. Свет фар погас. — Хотя, если бы здесь жил Джонни Депп, было бы просто замечательно*, — попыталась приободрить себя она и наконец вышла из салона.

На пороге веранды перед входной дверью лежал маленький коврик с надписью «Добро пожаловать», а звук звонка был оформлен в пение птиц, что показалось Карен чересчур милым. Возможно, Сильвия была просто помешана на природе, поэтому жила на отшибе и, может быть, занималась каким-нибудь рукоделием. Взгляд девушки невольно зацепился за цветочные горшки с папоротниками, стоявшими на самом краю веранды, отчего она тихонько прыснула. Дверь наконец открылась.

Перед Карен стояла невысокая женщина с распущенными белыми волосами, похожими на солому, и очень уставшими карими глазами. Она укутывалась в теплый махровый халат, под которым была светлая пижама.

— Вы, наверное, Карен? — первым делом спросила синьора Форти, и девушка молча кивнула в ответ. — Что же, не стойте на пороге. Проходите. Я вас угощу чаем.

— Спасибо большое, синьора Форти, — улыбнулась Карен, переступив порог дома и закрыв за собой дверь. Девушка с любопытством осмотрела прихожую, обвешанную картинами и изделиями из макраме. Каждый сантиметр этого дома буквально кричал о том, что здесь живет одинокая женщина, увлекающаяся всяким видом рукоделия. Конечно, предположение Карен о том, что она одинока, испарились, стоило заметить полку с фотографиями в рамках, где Сильвия была в паре с каким-то мужчиной (наверное, возлюбленным), а на других был маленький мальчик, ее сын.

— Ваш сын очень похож на вас, — отметила Бертоллини, проходя на просторную кухню, где хозяйка уже разливала по чашкам горячий чай. — Где он сейчас?

— В Нью-Йорке, учится, — с большой гордостью в голосе сказала Сильвия. Они вместе присели за стол. Карен устроилась напротив женщины, которая поставила перед ней тарелку с какими-то печеньями. – Я не ожидала, что мне напишет студентка Сапиенцы. Вы хотите взять у меня интервью?

— Отчасти это можно назвать интервью, да, — кивнула Карен и достала из кармана телефон, чтобы записать весь их разговор на диктофон. — Понимаете, я делаю диплом, и нам предоставили свободу выбора темы. Я решила провести собственное расследование про вампиризм и как раз относительно недавно наткнулась на сайт с этими историями. Честно говоря, — Бертоллини сделала небольшой глоток из чашки, — я не думала, что эти истории не выдумки, потому что до сегодняшнего дня все на сайте публиковалось под псевдонимами или вовсе анонимно. Почему же вашу историю опубликовали под вашим настоящим именем?

— Потому что я настояла на этом, — призналась Сильвия, как будто в этой истории не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Карен опешила, позволяя ей говорить дальше. — Во-первых, я всегда недолюбливала эту стерву Бьянку, — скривила губы Форти только при одном упоминании нелюбимой коллеги, - и всегда догадывалась, что с ней что-то не так.

— Что именно? — полюбопытствовала девушка. — Ну, что вам не нравилось в ней? В том, как она говорит, одевается, ходит? Может быть, у нее повадки странные? Или у вас просто неприязнь только потому, что она добилась больших успехов на работе, нежели чем вы?

Хозяйка дома недовольно усмехнулась.

— Скажите мне, Карен, почему вы учитесь на журналиста, а не на следователя? Раз вы проводите свое расследование.

— Это просто мое хобби, — пожала плечами Бертоллини. — Писать статьи и истории мне нравится больше, чем расследовать настоящие убийства. Я больше склоняюсь к тому, что я мистик и немного конспиролог. Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, синьора Форти.

— Что мне не нравится в Бьянке? — переспросила Сильвия, и Карен кивнула. — В первый день, когда она только появилась в нашем офисе, у всех было странное ощущение. Все мужики чуть ли не были в шоке. Она одевалась откровенно: короткие юбки, колготки в сетку, высокие шпильки, всегда расстегнутая рубашка на три пуговицы. В общем, привлекала к себе всеобщее внимание. Мне казалось, что у нее несерьезное отношение к этой работе.

Карен некоторые детали помечала в блокноте, но пока ничего интересного она не услышала. Казалось, что вся эта история была придумана намеренно и выложена на сайт тоже намеренно, чтобы насолить коллеге, которая умела приковывать к себе чужое внимание, в частности противоположного пола, что, конечно же, не нравилось другим сотрудницам. Банальная зависть, со скукой подумала Бертоллини, прислушиваясь.

— Однажды мы с ней случайно столкнулись в коридоре. Я уронила папку с документами, и она вызвалась помогать мне все поднимать. Случайно коснулись руками, и, клянусь, я подумала, ей плохо, — вдруг призналась Сильвия, приложив руку к груди. — Такой ледяной кожи я не встречала ни у кого. Она на меня посмотрела таким испуганным взглядом. И в этот же день я заметила, что глаза у нее не просто карие, а красные. Бордово-красные.

— Может быть, это линзы? — предположила Карен, вновь пожав плечами. Сегодня в ней проснулся самый настоящий скептик. Потому что она не ожидала, что женщина из мрачной истории окажется такой завистливой занудой. Реальность порой очень сильно разочаровывала Карен.

— В том-то и дело. Она не носит ни очки, ни линзы. Мы с некоторыми моими подругами-коллегами видели ее медицинскую карту на работе. У нее прекрасное зрение.

— Вы еще ее личное дело просматривали. Вы же знаете, что это незаконно? — фыркнула Бертоллини, скрестив руки на груди. — Что вообще натолкнуло вас на придумывание подобной истории? Вы думаете, что опубликовав ее, насолите этой несчастной Бьянке?

— Да как ты смеешь, глупая девчонка! — возмущенно вскрикнула Сильвия. — Я говорю правду. И отвечаю за свои слова. То, что я видела, действительно было похоже на…

Форти договорить не успела. Резко во всем доме отключилось электричество. Карен невольно вздрогнула от испуга. Взглядом начала осматриваться вокруг, слыша, как бешено забилось сердце в груди. На улице уже было слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть хоть что-то, кроме легких очертаний припаркованных машин.

— А, не пугайтесь, — раздраженно протянула Сильвия, поднимаясь из-за стола. — У меня периодически такое в доме бывает. Вырубается электричество из-за перенапряжения. Сейчас я вернусь.

Девушка молча кивнула и проводила хозяйку дома взглядом, которая скрылась в коридоре. Легче от ее предупреждения почему-то не стало. Странный ужас подкрадывался со спины, холодом касаясь кожи. Карен напряглась, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой ей все больше не по себе от того, что она сидит на месте. Складывалось ощущение, что за ней кто-то пристально наблюдает, но непонятно, с какой именно стороны. Давление сжимало затылок. Девушка беззвучно перевела дыхание и в следующее мгновение подскочила со стула. В окно гостиной или коридора что-то ударило. Стекло вдребезги рассыпалось.

Нет. Больше сидеть на месте Карен не могла. Схватив телефон в руку и включив фонарик, девушка неспешными бесшумными шагами вышла из кухни в коридор. Лунный свет пробирался сквозь разбитое окно двери, ведущей, кажется, на задний двор дома. Карен в нерешительности шагнула вперед, замечая приоткрытую дверь с глубокой чернотой. Кажется, там располагался подвал. Господи, именно в подвалах загородных домов в фильмах ужасов происходила какая-нибудь бесовщина.

Бертоллини замерла как вкопанная, потому что спускаться туда она не собиралась. Напряжение нарастало. Сердце колотилось в груди так громко, что казалось, оно вот-вот выскочит наружу. Карен с облегчением выдохнула, потому что появилась Сильвия.

— Надо идти к трансформатору на улице, — устало пробормотала Форти и спокойно направилась к двери на задний двор. — Подождите меня в гостиной, Карен.

— Ага, — буркнула девушка, проследив за тем, как Сильвия, даже не обратив внимание на разбитое окно, спокойно вышла на улицу. Ее шаги отзывались шарканьем по пожухшей листве. Карен чертыхнувшись, выключила фонарик и проверила связь на телефоне на всякий случай. — Какая же я трусиха…

Ее размышления вслух мгновенно оборвались. С улицы донесся жуткий крик женщины, зовущий на помощь. Карен резко ринулась вперед. Пихнула дверь обеими руками, зацепившись за осколки и поцарапав ладони, и выбежала на задний двор. Возле мигающего фонаря на землю рухнула Сильвия, держась руками за живот. Она все еще кричала. Вопила от невыносимой боли, и Карен хотела подбежать, чтобы помочь, дрожащими руками схватилась за телефон, набирая «911», но телефон выпал из рук, разбиваясь о каменную дорожку. Из тьмы появился сгорбившийся мужчина в капюшоне, глаза которого горели красным огнем, а рот был испачкан в крови. Он набросился на несчастную, распарывая живот голыми руками. Ему словно было все равно, что за ним наблюдает еще один человек. Сумасшедший каннибал кромсал плоть, а крики Сильвии превратились в тихие хрипы, окончательно стихая через пару минут. Она умерла от болевого шока.

Бертоллини простояла пару секунд в оцепенении. Затем резко сорвалась с места, оббежала дом, напрочь забывая о своем рюкзаке, оставленном в прихожей, и залезла в мазду. Руки предательски дрожали. Мотор по всем законам подлости не сразу завелся. Карен вдавила педаль, и автомобиль резко выехал на проселочную дорогу со свистом шин.

Мазда гнала во все свои сто пятьдесят скоростей подальше от частного района Рима. Испуганный взгляд Карен то и дело останавливался на зеркале заднего вида. Сердце продолжало бешено стучать, пульсируя в висках. Руки дрожали, но как только пальцами она сильнее вцепилась в руль, дрожь немного спала. Девушка нервно пыталась осознать все, что только что видела.

Это не могло быть правдой. Так не бывает. Это же не фильм ужасов! Нет. Нет. Нет. Мысли метались в голове. Липкий страх сдавливал все естество, и Карен нервно кусала губы. Разве такое возможно? Разве возможно то, что она только что увидела? Господь всемогущий, нет!

— Нет-нет-нет, — уже вслух начала бормотать Бертоллини, и мазда выехала на широкое шоссе. — Так не бывает. У него наверняка был нож. Да. Точно. У него был нож. Он не мог голыми руками сделать все это. Не мог. Господи, какой ужас! Господи, Господи, Господи, — нервно бормотала она, бросив беглый взгляд на соседнее сиденье. — Проклятье! Я рюкзак там оставила. И телефон. Твою мать. Дура тупая. Идиотка.

Она пыталась сообразить, что делать дальше. Нет, возвращаться назад нельзя. Ни в коем случае. Лучше всего найти в городе телефон и позвонить кому-нибудь из девочек. Нужно рассказать обо всем случившемся. Благо кошелек был в машине. Карен попыталась успокоиться. Попыталась подумать о чем-нибудь другом, но навязчивый образ сумасшедшего с красными глазами, разрывающим плоть несчастной женщины, то и дело представал перед глазами. Рвота подобралась к горлу, заполняя рот. Карен резко свернула на обочину и, едва успев открыть дверь, выплюнула все содержимое желудка на асфальт. Хорошенько откашлявшись и вытерев губы рукавом кофты, девушка попыталась вновь привести мысли в порядок, и через пару минут машина дальше отправилась в Рим.

Через полчаса автомобиль был припаркован возле входа в парк, где стоял телефон автомат. Карен дрожащими руками запихнула пару монет в телефон, прикладывая черную трубку к уху. Но тут на нее накатил внезапный ступор. Она не помнила ни номера Алины, ни Ники, ни Микелы, никого. Как назло все осталось в том самом телефоне, который валялся разбитым на заднем дворе дома Сильвии Форти.

— Дерьмо, — проворчала Карен себе под нос. Однако вдруг в голове всплыл недавно записанный номер. Благо ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. — Привет. Извини, что я звоню так поздно. Можешь приехать в парк в паре кварталов от Пантеона, кажется? Нужно срочно поговорить. Пожалуйста. Это очень срочно.

— Через пятнадцать минут буду на месте, — послышалось на другом конце, и Карен с облегчением выдохнула, повесив трубку. Она вернулась в машину и заперлась, потому что на улице ее все еще преследовало чувство, как будто за ней кто-то пристально наблюдает.


	6. Глава 5.

Мысли продолжали нервно метаться в голове, напряженно жужжать, как пчелы в улье, а пальцы постукивали по рулю, и даже одна нога дергалась от тика. Карен всматривалась в одну точку перед собой, наблюдая за пустыми аллеями парка, за тем, как холодный свет фонаря заливал округу и падал на рядом стоявшую скамейку. На улицу давно спустился ночной мрак. Людей в округе не было. И с каждой секундой тревожность все сильнее овладевала разумом Карен, которая всячески пыталась логически объяснить себе то, что увидела сегодня в доме Сильвии Форти. Наверняка следовала сначала вызвать полицию, а потом службу спасения. Нужно было сделать хоть что-то, что делают здравомыслящие люди в таких ситуациях, а в итоге она испугалась и подставила саму себя под подозрения. Оставила там телефон и рюкзак с блокнотом, в котором было пару заметок про вампиров. Одним словом – она тот еще везунчик.

Интересно, и как скоро найдут тело Сильвии? Как быстро полиция заведет дело? Удивительно, что она сейчас думала об этом, как настоящий убийца, как будто именно она распорола ей живот и съела все ее внутренние органы. Карен тотчас ощутила повторный рвотный рефлекс, но сумела себя сдержать. Наверное, спустя неделю точно что-то заподозрят. Ее точно позовут на допрос в полицию. Господи, какой ужас! И на кой черт она вообще ввязалась во все это?

Резко раздавшийся стук по боковому стеклу, слева от Карен, заставил ее чуть ли не подскочить на месте. Она с испугом взглянула на Тони, который, как и обещал, приехал через пятнадцать минут. Вид у мужчины был довольно сонный. Будто бы Бертоллини его отвлекла от сна. Девушка перевела дыхание и, открыв дверной замок, вышла из машины.

— Ну, что случилось? — первым делом спросил Тони, убирая ключи своего спорткара в карман черных брюк. — Ты по телефону была очень встревожена. И почему ты вообще звонила по городскому?

Карен закрыла лицо ладонями, устало переводя дыхание и пытаясь сообразить, с чего именно начать. Весь ее рассказ, определенно, будет звучать, как бред сумасшедшего или тот же самый фильм ужасов, в котором она уж очень не хотела оказаться. Пока она думала, о чем стоит сказать, а о чем нет, Тони подступил на шаг и крепко обнял. Девушка немного успокоилась, чувствуя, ласковые поглаживания сквозь ткань кофты. Стало немного легче.

— В чем дело? Расскажи мне обо всем, Карен, — тихо попросил Тони, и Бертоллини наконец подняла голову. Сердцебиение в груди более-менее угомонилось. Она всмотрелась в его голубые глаза, понимая, что прямо сейчас может целиком и полностью довериться ему, доверить все свои тайны и поделиться страхами.

— Может, пройдемся по парку? — нервно предложила Карен. Мужчина молча кивнул ей в ответ, не переставая рукой обнимать ее за плечи. Уже гуляя по пустой аллеи и слушая звуки ночного Рима, девушка собралась и немного дрожащим голосом заговорила: — Ты же в курсе, что я пишу диплом и провожу свое расследование о вампирах?

Тони, нахмурившись, вновь кивнул.

— Так вот. Есть один сайт, на котором пользователи анонимно рассказывают истории о том, как стали свидетелями того, что вампиры якобы существуют. Я думала, что это просто сайт с выдуманными историями, чтобы развлечь таких любопытных, как я, — тараторила девушка без устали. — Но буквально сегодня я там наткнулась на историю, которую выложили под именем реально существующего человека. Клянусь, я не знала, о чем думала в тот момент, когда решила найти эту несчастную и приехать к ней в дом со своим идиотским допросом! — вскрикнула Карен, отступив на шаг от Тони. Она потерла лоб рукой, а в горле снова образовался ком, из-за которого к глазам подступили слезы. Мужчина молча слушал ее, не перебивая. — Мы договорились о встрече. Я взяла машину в аренду, — она махнула в сторону красной мазды, припаркованной у входа в парк, - и поехала к черту на куличики. Меня ничего вообще не смутило в этой ситуации. Не смутило то, что она так быстро согласилась обо всем рассказать мне. Не смутило то, что она в буквально смысле живет на отшибе. Хотя, знаешь, во всех фильмах по законам жанра именно в таких домах происходит всякая бесовщина, — криво усмехнулась Карен. — Боже, я такая дура!

— Ты приехала к ней, и что было дальше? — он догадывался, что могло пойти не так, но решил для начала целиком выслушать переволновавшуюся и явно сильно напуганную Карен. Она то и дело заламывала пальцы, осматривалась по сторонам, будто бы боялась, что прямо сейчас за ними ведется слежка.

— Все сначала было нормально. Она пригласила меня в дом. Я взяла рюкзак и телефон. Мы разговаривали на кухне. Она утверждала, что ее коллега из офиса на самом деле вампирша и убивает всех в своем офисе, — продолжила свой рассказ Карен, схватившись за русые волосы, которые итак без того были слишком сильно растрепаны. — Я подумала, что она все это выдумала специально, потому что весь ее рассказ был похож на банальную зависть тому, кто просто лучше нее выглядел. А потом… потом резко вырубилось электричество, — Карен с трудом перевела дыхание. — Она говорила, что такое часто бывает, а потом ушла в подвал включать. Я вышла в коридор. Кто-то разбил окно в двери, ведущую на задний двор. А потом… — голос девушки сорвался, и она зарыдала. — Она вышла на улицу, сказала, что надо проверить трансформатор.

Тони вновь сократил между ними шаг, чтобы в случае чего снова ее успокоить. Но Карен предупреждающе взмахнула рукой, мол, все нормально. Она взяла себя в руки, вытерла побежавшие слезы по щекам и продолжила дрожащим голосом:

— Она закричала. Я побежала на задний двор и увидела, как какой-то сумасшедший набросился на нее. Я не видела, укусил он ее за шею или нет, н-но он распорол ей живот голыми руками!

Мужчина обескураженно выдохнул, от удивления вскидывая брови.

— Я испугалась. Хотела вызвать полицию, скорую, но телефон разбился. Я просто убежала. Потому ч-что испугалась. Я думала, что тоже умру, Тони! — взвыла Карен, прикрывая рот рукой. — Господи, я к-клянусь, что никогда подобного в своей жизни не видела! Я д-должна была остаться и помочь ей. Д-должна была сделать хоть ч-что-то. Но я-я убежала как последняя трусиха.

Тони был хмур и явно находился под впечатлением от этого рассказа. Девушка встревоженно посмотрела на него, мгновенно решив, что он, наверное, подумал, что она рехнулась. Кусая губы, Карен испуганно спросила:

— Ты мне не веришь?

— Верю, Карен, — честно ответил мужчина, окончательно сократив между ними расстояние и положив ей руки на плечи, чтобы хоть как-то ее успокоить. Бертоллини вскинула голову, заплаканными глазами глядя на него. – И я не считаю, что ты трусиха. Ты спасла собственную жизнь, и если бы ты осталась там, то, возможно, ты была бы уже мертва.

— Ты знаешь, ч-что это было? — в неверии переспросила Карен.

— Предполагаю.

— Что?! — в ужасе выдохнула она.

— Карен, когда ты вернулась в город, в первую очередь ты должна была с городского телефона позвонить в полицию, а не мне, — строго сказал Тони, убрав руки в карманы брюк. — Понимаю, что ты очень напугана и не знала, кому еще позвонить, но теперь ты под подо…

Он не успел договорить, потому что девушка ощетинилась, тотчас взъевшись.

— Не говори мне, что я _должна_ была сделать! Я знаю! Если меня вызовут на допрос, то я скажу всю правду, все, что я видела! И что ты имел в виду? Ты знаешь, что это было, и сейчас не хочешь мне говорить об этом! Ты хочешь выставить меня за сумасшедшую дуру, которая совсем рехнулась из-за своего расследования?! — кричала Карен. Она подступила к нему, пихнув руками в грудь. Тони отступил на шаг, смерив ее тяжелым взглядом, но на Бертоллини это никак не подействовало. — Если ты знаешь правду, то скажи мне об этом! Я не хочу ломать себе мозги и считать себя виновной в смерти этой Сильвии Форти!

Мужчина мгновенно переменился в лице.

— Как ты ее назвала?

— Сильвия Форти. Ее так звали, — опешив, ответила Карен. — В чем дело?

Конечно, он прекрасно знал, в чем дело, но рассказывать об этом девушке совершенно не хотелось. Антонио был посвящен в историю крепкой «дружбы» между Бьянкой и Сильвией, которая потом в последствии узнала, что ее дорогая подруга была реальным вампиром. Из-за того, что Бьянка отказала обратить ее в вампира, Форти разозлилась и начала угрожать, что расскажет обо всем. Он даже не думал, что вся эта глупая история любви зайдет настолько далеко и вообще хоть каким-то образом аукнется ему. Граф Коста говорил вампирше быть осторожнее в связях с людьми, предупреждал, чем это чревато, но она никого не слушала. Теперь тайна их существования реально стоит под угрозой.

— Ни в чем, — попытался оправдаться Тони, но Карен была далеко не дурой, ее так просто обвести вокруг пальца не получится. — Нужно было сразу ехать в полицию, Карен. Я тебе уже это говорил и сейчас вряд ли могу чем-то тебе помочь.

— Ах ты проклятый ублюдок! Не прикидывайся, что ты ничего не понимаешь! Ты уже сболтнул лишнего! — завопила в ярости Карен, пихнув его ладонями в грудь. По ее щекам предательски побежали горячие слезы. Отчаяние сжимало все внутри и упиралось огромным комом в горле. — Я доверилась тебе и рассказала все, что видела, а ты теперь пытаешься выставить меня дурой! Зачем я тебе только позвонила… — пробормотала себе под нос девушка, стремительно направившись к машине.

Тони тяжело вздохнул, бросив в ее сторону уставший взгляд. Сейчас у него было всего лишь два варианта: рассказать ей правду или отпустить ее. Если он отпустит ее, то, возможно, больше никогда не увидит, и, возможно, тот самый обезумевший вампир, которого подослала Бьянка, доберется и до несчастной любопытной Карен Бертоллини. Выбор был не так уж и прост. Но, с другой стороны, что ему будет от этой смерти? Люди умирают каждый день. Вот и Карен умрет, поплатившись за собственное любопытство. Мужчина пытался быть бессердечным, хладнокровным мерзавцем, каким был много лет назад, но… может быть, долгие годы жизни прямо сейчас как-то странно сказывались на нем.

В этой девушке не было совершенно ничего особенного. Таких, как она, он на своем веку встречал бесчисленное количество раз. Так, почему же Тони так долго принимал самое простое решение? Он не знал. Тяжелый вздох снова сорвался с его губ.

— Карен, постой, — мягко позвав девушку, Тони нагнал ее и взял за руку. Бертоллини вырвала ладонь, возмущенным и полным обиды взглядом посмотрев на него. — Если бы ты не полезла в это расследование, то все было бы иначе.

— Вот только не надо мне…

— Послушай меня внимательно, — твердо сказал он, нахмурившись, — и, пожалуйста, не перебивай. Договорились?

Карен замерла в полном ступоре, но каким-то образом все-таки смогла кивнуть в ответ. Мужчина с облегчением перевел дыхание, усадил ее на скамейку и начал все рассказывать. Абсолютно всё. О существовании тайного общества, в которое входил каждый вампир Италии, которое скрывалось от обычных людей под верным крылом всего папского двора, которое спокойно сосуществовало в мире с обычными людьми, давным-давно не выдавая себя. Такие случаи, когда люди видели нападения вампиров, были крайне редки, и, обычно, этим промышляли совсем молодые и неопытные вампиры, новообращенные, которые не знали об обществе Ватикана.

Именно Ватикан имел несколько контрактов, заключенных с крупными больницами Рима, Флоренции, Неаполя, Милана и других больших городов, откуда спокойно поставляли донорскую кровь. Поэтому увидеть, как питается вампир, обычному человеку удавалось крайне редко. Он упомянул и о том, что некоторые из них предпочитают работать в моргах, чтобы иметь прямой доступ к крови мертвецов. Он рассказал об иерархии, о том, как каждый вампир имеет возможность внутри тайного общества стать графом или доном, чтобы потом самому же управлять другими вампирами, чтобы отдавать распоряжения и следить за тем, куда и как уходят их ресурсы.

Тони также сказал, что необязательно быть членом этого общества. Вампир вполне может спокойно существовать без этого, может жить без проблем и хранения чужих тайн, охотиться на животных в лесу или быть врачом в больнице, так же имея прямой доступ к банкам крови. Он видел, как с каждым его словом Карен все сильнее менялась в лице. Она то хмурилась, то удивленно вскидывала брови, и под конец рассказа в испуге посмотрела на мужчину.

— Так… значит, и ты?.. — робко спросила Карен.

— Да. Я тоже, - кивнул Тони. — Прости, если это тебя разочаровало.

— Господи, какой ужас! Во что я только ввязалась, - взвыла девушка, закрывая лицо ладонями, и раздались новые всхлипы. Он аккуратно коснулся дрогнувших плеч, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить Бертоллини. — Господи, Боже мой…

— Твоя жизнь начала постепенно превращаться в Ад исключительно только по той причине, что ты зашла в своем расследовании слишком далеко. Ты подобралась слишком близко к правде, - серьезно добавил он, и Карен вновь взглянула на мужчину, который вовсе не являлся человеком. — По правде говоря, ты действительно понравилась мне на том балу. Я отказал лишь потому, что боюсь привязываться к людям. Это закономерно для таких, как я.

— А чувство голода ты не стал испытывать рядом со мной, как Эдвард Каллен в «Сумерках»? — нервно пошутила Карен, вытирая слезы подушечками пальцев.

— Я вполне могу это контролировать. И жизнь вампира вовсе не такая, какой ее описывала Стефани Майер. Или Брэм Стокер, — тепло улыбнулся ей Тони. — Если хочешь, я могу все тебе рассказать. Только обещай мне, что бросишь все это свое глупое расследование. Обещай, что не будешь дальше совать свой нос туда, куда не следует. Иначе я не смогу тебя защитить.

Тут-то девушка уже не выдержала. Она резко подскочила со скамейки и вновь нервно рассмеялась. Ее трясло от настоящего испуга вперемешку с шоком. Кто же знал, что это все действительно правда? Боже, да Карен взялась за это расследование только потому, что любит мистику и прочую конспирологию! Она никогда бы в жизни не подумала, что подобное может _действительно_ оказаться правдой.

Тони поднялся со скамейки и подступил на шаг, ласково позвав ее, но Карен только отшатнулась и скороговоркой проговорила:

— Мне нужно все обдумать. М-мне нужно… н-нужно идти.

— Карен, я не нападу на тебя, клянусь, — уверял он, но Бертоллини покачала головой в неверии, натянуто улыбнулась уголками губ и резко сорвалась с места побежав к машине. — Карен! — крикнул ей вслед, уже жалея о том, что рассказал обо всём. Мужчина проводил взглядом девушку, которая трясущимися руками кое-как открыла автомобиль, села в салон и как можно быстрее умчалась из парка.

— Проклятье, — буркнул себе под нос Тони.

* * *

Впервые за долгие годы в просторном зале, расположенном под собором Святого Петра, горели все свечи и стоял такой гул от разговоров. Собравшиеся здесь ждали появление графа, который должен был сесть во главе большого круглого стола. Антонио, переведя дыхание в очередной раз, молча стоял в стороне, не спеша садиться за стол к остальным, потому что чувствовал, что вопросов не избежать. Вампирша, из-за которой и произошел тот инцидент с обезумевшим от жажды упырем, как ни в чем не бывало сидела за столом, поправляла свои длинные белые волосы такими же длинными ногтями вульгарного красного оттенка. Пожалуй, никто, кроме Тони и Бьянки, не знали, по какой причине их снова собрали всех вместе – самых влиятельных и сильных вампиров Италии.

Гул мгновенно стих, стоило на пороге зала появиться верному подручному графа, Бастьяна. Он был не в самом лучшем расположении духа, что мгновенно сказалось на атмосфере в помещении. Как испуганные животные, поджавшие хвосты, вампиры замолчали, лишь обмениваясь между собой холодными взглядами. Кто-то нервно щелкал пальцами, кто-то крепко сжимал трость, а кто-то всеми способами не смотрел на остальных. Тони соизволил сесть на свободный стул по правую руку от кресла графа, который неспешными тяжелыми шагами зашел в зал.

С каждым годом ему становилось все тяжелее. Никто не знал, сколько ему лет на самом деле. Возможно, он был старше самого графа Дракулы, но никто не мог этого утверждать точно. Уже никакая кровь не помогала. Ничего не помогало. Года три назад он мог выпрямляться в свой полный рост, но теперь едва ли мог разогнуться. Его волосы мгновенно приобрели серебристый оттенок и росли с молниеносной скоростью, их постоянно забирали в сложные прически, и длинная коса тянулась за ним и его бордовым плащом по полу. Его лицо осунулось и покрылось морщинами, а красные глаза почернели, постепенно приобретая бледный оттенок.

Как известно, вампиры бессмертны, и это на самом деле так. Но порой бывало так, что, как и графа Косту, поражала никому неизвестная болезнь, и с каждым веком вампир становился все слабее, медленно умирая, как самый обычный смертный. Никто не мог помочь графу, но покидать свой пост из-за болезни он не собирался. Граф утверждал, что заразился черной чумой в четырнадцатом веке, но в Обществе очень сильно сомневались в правдивости его рассказов. Если бы это была черная чума, то наверняка вся его кожа покрылась бы волдырями и нарывами… Но, с другой стороны, может, с вампирами смертельные болезни, известные человечеству, проходили иначе?

Граф медленно прошел к креслу, и все вампиры, как по команде, поднялись с места, расправляя плечи. Он махнул своей мертвенно-бледной жилистой рукой, и присутствующие послушно сели.

— Сегодня за меня будет говорить Бастьян, — прохрипел граф Коста. Бастьян, невысокий мужчина с густыми черными волосами, забранными в хвост, почтительно кивнул и присел на стул по левую руку от графа. Только Бастьяну было позволено говорить от имени графа и читать его мысли, когда сам граф едва ли находил силы, чтобы выражать свое негодование или гнев. Сегодня им повезло, потому что Бастьян довольно сильно смягчал все то, что на самом деле думал граф Коста.

— Как вы могли догадаться, я вас собрал сегодня не просто так, — серьезным тоном начал Бастьян, порой переводя взгляд с графа на остальных. — Мы с вами редко собираемся за этим столом, чтобы обсудить мелкие незначительные вопросы. Пожалуй, раз в десятилетие, если не чаще, среди вас, дети мои, найдется какой-нибудь умник, который не сможет усидеть ровно на месте. Вы знаете наши строгие правила и то, как следует им придерживаться. Так, объясните мне, какого дьявола мы собрались опять?

В зале на пару минут повисла мертвая тишина. Стало слышно, как потрескивало пламя свечей, а где-то высоко над ними звуки ночного города. Вампиры неловко переглянулись между собой.

— Ну, кто-нибудь найдет силы в себе, чтобы начать говорить? — уже с напором добавил Бастьян.

— Три часа назад мне стало известно, что один из упырей напал на некую Сильвию Форти и распотрошил ее, — вмешался Джордано, один из новообращенных вампиров, который был правнуком графа. Он поправил черные перчатки на руках, а желтые глаза недобро сверкнули. — Мы знаем, что упыри просто так ни на кого не нападают. Только если их кто-то натравит.

Тони, поджав губы, постарался скрыть свое недовольство. Он до сих пор поражался тому, как неуважительно Общество относилось к тем, кто вовсе не был причастен к ним. Всех вампиров, новообращенных или нет, всегда называли «упырями» и никак иначе. Как будто «упырь» — это высшей степени оскорбление для чистокровного вампира. Мужчина постарался отогнать все свои ненужные и неуместные размышления, сосредоточившись на беседе.

— Я знаю, — подала голос Сабина, вампирша из Милана с тонкими чертами лица и каштановыми прямыми волосами, — что эта смертная состояла в любовных отношениях с Бьянкой.

— Что за чушь?! — громко возмутилась та самая Бьянка, нахмурившись.

— Это так, дочь моя? — хладнокровно обратился к ней уже сам граф. Девушка побледнела, поджав губы от страха. Ответ был очевиден. Она опустила виноватый взгляд на свои длинные ногти, решая больше не говорить ничего. — Вроде бы у нас есть правило, дорогая, которого придерживаются все присутствующие здесь. Ты прекрасно знаешь, каким образом мы наказываем?

— Да, — сипло буркнула Бьянка, тотчас откашлявшись. Она собралась с силами и попыталась оправдаться: — Мы расстались с ней больше месяца назад. Она угрожала мне. Хотела, чтобы я сделала ее вампиром…

Недовольный возглас прокатился по залу. Вампиры зашептались.

— Я думала, она расскажет обо всем. Но кто бы ей поверил? Я заплатила тому упырю. Он не ел больше трех недель, едва ли не набросился на меня при встрече, — тараторила девушка, хмуря брови и ища поддержки в лицах присутствующих, но никто не был готов встать на ее сторону, прекрасно понимая, чем это чревато. — Теперь никто даже не узнает, что произошло. Закрыть рот полиции нам ничего не стоит. Это разве в первый раз?

— Не в первый, — заметил Бастьян, продолжая говорить от имени графа. — Но этим поступком ты подвергла тайну нашего существования под угрозу. Не думай, Бьянка, что тебе это сойдет с рук. Потом лично придешь ко мне, и мы решим, какое наказание ты понесешь.

— Как скажете, граф.

Тони хотел высказаться, добавить пару слов про Карен, но мгновенно понял, что идея плохая и ничем хорошим не закончится. Лучше поговорить об этом лично с графом, а не при всех. Он не желал видеть на себе все те же возмущенные и укоризненные взгляды, которые сейчас были целиком обращены в сторону Бьянки, по собственной глупости допустившую такую ошибку.

Их собрание длилось еще полчаса. Они обсудили свои дальнейшие действия, как следует замести следы и замять дело о смерти Сильвии Форти. Граф Коста в очередной раз упомянул, что Бьянка будет наказана, и на этом был отдан приказ всем возвращаться домой. Вампиры не спеша расходились. Тони поднялся с места, уже готов был уйти, но граф мягко остановил его, взяв рукой за рукав черного пиджака. Мужчина послушно остановился и вопросительно взглянул сначала на Бастьяна, а потом и на графа.

— Бастьян, оставь нас на минуту, — попросил граф, и слуга снова покорно кивнул.

Как только зал опустел, и они остались вдвоем, Тони присел обратно за стол, сложив руки перед собой на поверхности в замок. Граф не спускал с него внимательного взгляда.

— Ты ни о чем не хочешь мне рассказать? Я хоть и старый, Антонио, но мысли читать еще не разучился.

Мужчина в который раз за вечер перевел дыхание и серьезно посмотрел на старшего вампира.

— Я вам рассказывал о девушке, которая вела свое расследование, — начал он издалека.

— Припоминаю. Я думал, ты давно избавился от нее, разве не так?

Тони покачал головой.

— Тогда в чем дело?

— Она видела, как тот упырь убил Сильвию Форти. Он сделал это на ее глазах, — произнес вампир неспеша. — И если бы он был достаточно умен, а не следовал только своей животной потребности, то убил бы ее на месте, не позволив уехать.

Граф задумчиво потер подбородок, словно не зная, что сказать. Он решил дождаться, пока Тони расскажет все, что он утаивал все это время. Вампир, устремив взгляд в одну точку, продолжил:

— Она напугана. Напугана до ужаса. И первым делом, когда она уехала оттуда, позвонила мне. Мы встретились и поговорили. Я по своей глупости ляпнул имя этой Форти. Она меня раскусила.

— Мой дорогой друг, ты хочешь сказать, что еще одна смертная знает о нас?

— Да.

— Тогда ты должен избавиться от нее в ближайшие сутки, — приказал граф Коста, коснувшись плеча Антонио. — Если ты это не сделаешь, то сделает кто-то другой.

— Граф, она не виновата в собственном любопытстве. Я уверен, она будет держать язык за зубами. Говорю же, она очень сильно напугана, — попытался встать на защиту Карен Тони, с надеждой во взгляде посмотрев на древнего вампира, но очень сильно сомневаясь, что он изменит свое решение. И он оказался прав.

Граф медленно поднялся из кресла и не спеша направился на выход из зала, напоследок добавив:

— Ты знаешь правила, Антонио Морелли. Несколько веков назад ты поклялся, что будешь соблюдать их. Если же нет, мы изгоним тебя или же уничтожим. Убей девчонку.

Дверь закрылась с оглушительным хлопком, и Тони остался один в огромном зале, где свечи тихо догорали. Он устало потер лоб рукой, совершенно не зная, как поступить.


	7. Глава 6.

Последние две недели телефон разрывался от звонков. Пришлось поставить на беззвучный режим и лишь изредка проверять, не было ли сообщений от родителей или подруг. Карен отчаянно и изо всех сил игнорировала Антонио, который зачем-то без конца и края пытался с ней связаться. Может быть, и стоило для приличия ответить один раз, послушать, что он скажет, что попытается переубедить ее до безумия бояться, но у Карен не было абсолютно никаких сил слушать его оправдания.

Она пребывала в шоке. Она боялась и на подсознательном уровне ждала, что рано или поздно кто-нибудь придет за ней и убьет таким же жестоким образом, как и Сильвию Форти. Поэтому Бертоллини перестала допоздна засиживаться в библиотеке университета, перестала ходить с подругами в бар и почти сразу возвращалась после всех занятий в общежития, закрывая комнату за замок. Мысли в голове крутились на одной и той же теме. Зудели, приносили странное ощущение и вызывали паранойю с манией преследования. Девушка не замечала, как целый час могла просидеть на стуле, пялясь в одну единственную точку на стене и думая, как бы все обернулось, если бы она не полезла со своим псевдо-расследованием узнавать, действительно существуют ли вампиры или нет.

Боже, при другом раскладе, если бы Тони раскрыл свою тайну личности, если бы рассказал об Обществе вампиров, прячущихся за властью Ватикана, то она пребывала бы в безумном восторге. Продолжала бы копать дальше и сделала бы все, чтобы мужчина однажды показал ей их знаменитое логово, которое служило им верой и правдой вот уже несколько веков подряд. Но сейчас девушка на полном серьезе думала о том, чтобы удалить все материалы и наработки к чертям собачьим, удалить подобие логической цепочки с аргументами и вполне весомыми доказательствами, потому что ей было жутко страшно за собственную жизнь.

Из-за случившегося Карен начали сниться кошмары. Она просыпалась в холодном поту почти каждую ночь и с трудом засыпала за пару часов до будильника. Мир вокруг приобрел серые тона, каждая вещь вызывала раздражение: общение с подругами, поход в университет, занятия и домашняя работа. Карен думала, что медленно, но верно сходит с ума, лишается рассудка на нервной почве. Разум возвращал из раза в раз в загородный дом, заставлял омерзительные леденящие душу образы из раза в раз всплывать перед глазами, и чувство вины росло в геометрической прогрессии.

Странно, что полиция так и не позвонила ей (пришлось купить новый телефон), не вычислила, где она живет или учится. Как будто расследования убийства несчастной женщины вовсе не было и никому к черту не сдалось. Однако вскоре Карен и об этом перестала думать, вспоминая слова Тони о том, какова сила влияния вампиров во всей Италии. Они могли по мановению руки не только заставить молчать полицию, но и верха власти. Одним словом, это тайное общество производило впечатление мирового правительства, о котором тоже активно строились многочисленные теории.

Прямо сейчас перед ней стоял ноутбук, где в папке «Дипломная работа (исследование вампиризма)» лежала целая стопка файлов о доказательстве существования вампиров, и усталый взгляд голубых глаз напряженно сверлил эту самую папку. Карен не раз за прошедшее время думала все удалить. Время еще есть, чтобы начать новую работу. Время есть, чтобы согласовать все с преподавателями. Она вполне может с таким же успехом начать исследовать существование пришельцев или оборотней, черной магии, да чего угодно, но только не вампиризма. Курсор коснулся папки, «схватил» за краешек и не спеша потащил в сторону корзины. Правда, в последний момент девушка засомневалась.

Вдруг спустя еще неделю она найдет в себе силы и продолжит начатое? Все-таки Карен привыкла доводить всякое пустяковое дело до конца. Упорства ей не занимать. Глупо сдаваться только из-за увиденного убийства и чистосердечного признания Антонио. Бертоллини недовольно покачала головой, а затем закрыла лицо ладонями, в это мгновение осознавая, насколько сильно она запуталась в происходящем. И кто ей поможет во всем разобраться? Кто поможет найти нужные ответы и взять себя в руки? Правильно, никто, кроме нее самой.

— Ты в последняя время какая-то кислая, — на следующий день в столовой подметила Алина, когда они снова сидели и обедали за своим столом, подальше от остальных. — У тебя вид не выспавшийся. Все хорошо, Карен?

— Не обращай внимание. Мне в последнее время кошмары снятся, — усталым и немного хрипловатым голосом ответила Карен, подпирая голову рукой. — Нужно начать принимать снотворное.

— О, нет, подруга, — недовольно покачала головой Ника, — очень не советую. Моя бабушка уже десять лет принимает снотворное. Знаешь, какое сильное привыкание вызывает это псевдо-лекарство? Ты потом вообще спать не сможешь, если не выпьешь пару пилюль на ночь. Тот еще наркотик.

Карен вяло прыснула.

— Кстати, что там с твоим ухажером? Как его там?.. Тони, кажется, — попыталась подбодрить ее Микелина, улыбаясь уголками губ. Подруги были очень встревожены моральным и физическим состоянием Карен, которая обычно пребывала в прекрасном настроении и с жаром доказывала существование того, что, в принципе, существовать никак не могло. — Ты ничего не рассказывала после вашего ночного свидания.

— Ничего, — сухо буркнула Бертоллини, совсем не желая вспоминать о нем прямо сейчас. Даже думать не хотелось. Ей становилось так неуютно, некомфортно и неприятно только от одной мысли, что тогда на балу и во время прогулки по Ватикану она сумела испытать симпатию. Как и любая девушка, Карен после той ночной прогулки недолго находилась в иллюзиях о том, что у нее впервые за долгое время намечаются отношения, в которых она могла бы быть счастлива. Но теперь, после того, что ей открылось, она сильно сомневалась, что сможет спокойно стоять рядом с этим… вампиром. Немыслимо. Даже язык не поворачивался больше назвать его человеком.

Ника, Микелина и Алина переглянулись между собой, замечая, как Карен сильнее переменилась в лице: нахмурилась и насупилась, будто бы любое упоминание нового знакомого болезненно ранило. Девушки приняли коллективное решение не затрагивать эту тему и ловко перевели разговор в другое русло. Карен за обедом не сказала больше ни слова.

В конце рабочего дня, на последней паре, в голову Бертоллини закралась неплохая идея – уехать в Вольтерру и переждать весь кошмар дома, рядом с родителями, перейти на дистанционное обучение и целиком погрузиться в себя. Профессора точно не откажут в этой затее, потому что Карен хорошо училась и всегда сдавала все в срок. Поэтому всю следующую неделю она собирала подписи учителей на справке, которая подтверждала ее отъезд домой. Пару раз девушка видела рядом со зданием Сапиенцы знакомый темно-синий Ауди. Тони дожидался ее, пока она подойдет. Звонил ей снова. Но Карен намеренно проходила мимо, делая вид, что не узнавала его.

Девушка чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд голубых глаз, чувствовала, как он смотрел ей вслед, и готова была провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы избавиться от этого проклятого ощущения.

Но на следующий день, когда все подписи были собраны и осталось только купить билет на автобус до Вольтерры да собрать вещи, мимо пройти не удалось. Микелина, которая вместе с ней уходила из главного корпуса университета, заметила машину Антонио и самого Антонио, без всяких лишних слов сразу же понимая, что это тот самый мажор из рассказов Карен.

— Ты подойдешь к нему? — с лукавой улыбкой полюбопытствовала Микела, легонько пихнув Карен в плечо.

— Нет, — раздраженно закатила глаза Бертоллини.

— Да ладно тебе, бука. Он уже не первый раз приезжает. Мы видели его еще на прошлой неделе, только тогда ты ушла гораздо раньше, чем он приехал, — чуть наклонившись к ней, вполголоса произнесла Микелина. — Подойди к нему, Карен. Возможно, он приехал просить прощения.

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

— Ты и не узнаешь наверняка, если не подойдешь, — игриво блеснула глазами подруга, и Карен тяжело вздохнула, прекрасно понимая, что так просто отвязаться не получится. — Поговори с ним, пожалуйста, Карен.

Тони, заметив ее и подругу, не смог сдержать улыбку. Он даже снял свои дорогие солнцезащитные очки, чтобы произвести куда большее впечатление. Микела довольно прыснула, отчего Карен только лишь снова тяжко вздохнула и, нахмурившись не только от яркого солнечного света, но и от не самых веселых мыслей, не спеша направилась в сторону Антонио, который был в черном костюме, идеально подчеркивающем его фигуру. Он опирался спиной на машину, скрестив руки на груди, и терпеливо дожидался, пока Бертоллини сократит между ними расстояние.

Она упорно пыталась обращать внимание на что угодно: на солнечную погоду сегодня, на студентов, спешащих домой, на потом машин, проезжающих по дороге, на облака, проплывающие по небу, - кроме самого Тони. Остановившись в паре шагов напротив мужчины, Карен смерила его хмурым взглядом и поджала губы в ожидании непонятно чего.

— Ну, привет, — холодно бросила девушка, и очередной вздох сорвался с ее губ.

— Привет, — мягко улыбнулся Морелли так, как будто этих двух бесконечно длинных недель с такими же бесконечными звонками вовсе не было. – Почему ты не отвечала на мои звонки?

— Потому что я не хотела с тобой разговаривать, — честно призналась Карен. — Как, собственно говоря, сейчас тоже.

— Подруга заставила?

Он кивнул в сторону Микелины, которая некоторое время наблюдала за ними, а потом, как Карен обернулась, помахала рукой и направилась в противоположную сторону, где обычно она оставляла свою машину. Как только подруга скрылась в толпе, девушка молча кивнула в ответ. Тони не смог сдержать смешка.

— Может быть, поговорим в другом месте? — осторожно предложил Антонио и выпрямился в полный рост. Карен вскинула голову, теперь всматриваясь ему прямо в глаза. Мужчина приглашающим жестом указал на машину, но, видя сомнение в ее взгляде, тихо добавил: — Пожалуйста, Карен.

Но девушка не спешила соглашаться садиться в машину и ехать к черту на куличики. Она мялась с ноги на ноги, чувствуя, как знакомый страх холодными волнами накатывал и овладевал всем естеством, не давая спокойно даже сделать вдох. Перед глазами вновь стали вспыхивать кровавые образы. Только теперь лицо Сильвии Форти размылось, приобретая черты самой Карен. Пришлось едва заметно дернуть головой, чтобы перестать воображать себе эти ужасы.

— Карен, я не причиню тебе вреда, — твердо сказал Тони, выдергивая ее из размышлений, будто бы прочитал ее мысли. Может быть, он и в самом деле их читал? Девушка снова посмотрела ему в глаза, не видя в них ни единого намека на угрозу или опасность. В них не было ничего, кроме тепла и… странной нежности, словно он соскучился по ней.

— Ладно, — после минуты размышлений, взвешиваний все «за» и «против», ответила девушка и обошла машину с другой стороны, чтобы сесть на пассажирское сиденье.

Автомобиль плавно тронулся с места. Они ехали в абсолютной тишине. Карен наблюдала, как улицы Рима проносились за окном, и без конца думала, о чем таком серьезном хотел поговорить Тони, раз отчаянно дозванивался до нее и стал даже приезжать к университету. Упертый баран, заключила в итоге Карен и краем глаза заметила, как на губах мужчины мелькнула полуулыбка. Совершенно точно он умел читать мысли. Девушка мгновенно попыталась переключиться и вообще ни о чем не думать, чтобы этот подлец даже не смел залезать к ней в голову. Но, чем сильнее она пыталась заставить себя ни о чем не думать, тем хуже получалось. Казалось, сидеть с пустой головой практически невозможно.

К середине поездки, когда Ауди затормозила на очередном перекрестке, Бертоллини вдруг поняла, что Тони вез ее прямиком к историческому центру, а если быть точнее, то к кварталам, ведущим к Пантеону. В солнечные дни там негде было яблоку упасть. От туристов просто нет отбоя. Сегодня был именно такой день, и девушка молча решила, что Морелли выбрал «идеальное» место, чтобы поговорить с глазу на глаз. Ну, спасибо, что хотя бы не повез в чащу леса или в своей загородный замок. Карен едва сдержала собственный смешок, постаравшись отогнать все эти дурацкие сравнения с субкультурой, в которой таких ужасных существ романтизировали донельзя.

Интересно, что он скажет про влияние солнечного света? И про утоление жажды? Хотя про последнее Тони уже рассказывал, говоря, что все вампиры старались работать в медицине. Знакомое любопытство вновь подкрадывалось к Карен, и вопросов в голове родилась туева куча, на половину из которых мужчина вообще вряд ли ответит из-за абсолютной абсурдности.

Машина затормозила у узкого проулка между двумя старыми желтыми домишками, через который можно было пройти только пешком к Пантеону. Карен, не желая находиться в салоне больше минуты, сразу же выскочила на улицу, дожидаясь Тони, который закрыл автомобиль и убрал ключи в карман серых брюк. Они неспешным шагом направились через проулок, уже слыша привычный гул, стоявший здесь каждый день чуть ли не с утра и до самой глубокой ночи. Пока они не вышли на оживленную площадь, девушка как бы между делом сообщила:

— Я уезжаю в Вольтерру к родителям.

— Надолго? — вежливо спросил Тони, снова улыбаясь ей.

— На месяц. Я хочу отдохнуть от… всего, — честно призналась Карен, и мужчина понимающе кивнул, устремляя взгляд вперед. — Так, о чем ты хотел поговорить?

— О случившемся. О твоем расследовании, если его таковым можно назвать, — начал издалека он. Бертоллини нахмурилась и старалась ни на шаг не отставать от него. — На самом деле, хорошо, что ты решила уехать, потому что упырь, который убил Сильвию Форти на твоих глазах, до сих пор не пойман.

— Почему ты не называешь его вампиром? Упыри разве отличаются от вампиров чем-то? — осторожно поинтересовалась девушка.

Тони снова улыбнулся, посмотрев на нее.

На площади действительно невозможно было протолкнуться. Туристы постоянно фотографировались то с фонтаном, то с грандиозной колоннадой величественного Пантеона. Все-таки приходить сюда в разгар дня – не самая лучшая идея, но Карен позволила себе снова быть ведомой Тони, аккуратно взяв его под локоть и сжимая ткань пиджака, чтобы не потеряться в толпе. Мужчина уверенно направлялся к самому зданию Пантеона. Видимо, он хотел поговорить внутри. Как мило, подумала Карен и взглянула на статную фигуру Антонио, темно-русые волосы которого сегодня были идеально расчесаны и прилизаны. Только сейчас она заметила, что больше не было того короткого небрежного хвостика. Кое-кто решил сменить имидж.

Внутрь Пантеона пара прошла без особого труда. Здешний охранник узнал Тони и быстро их пустил вне очереди из многочисленных туристов. Роскошный зал, в котором стояла абсолютная тишина, а все те же туристы группами перемещались от одного предмета искусства к другому, в очередной раз поразил Карен своей красотой. Она вскинула голову прямо к отверстию в куполе, сквозь которое пробирался солнечный свет, падая под определенным углом в зал.

Мужчина присел на одну из скамеек, располагавшуюся в нескольких метрах от алтаря, и Карен уселась рядом, беззвучно переведя дыхание. Она не могла это объяснить, но прямо сейчас полное умиротворение овладело разумом, и никакого чувства паранойи или мания преследования не было. Рядом с Тони девушка ощущала себя в полной безопасности.

— Упырями их называет Общество, а не лично я. Честно говоря, мне и самому это определение не очень по душе, — вполголоса заговорил Тони, и Карен прислушалась. — Таким образом они пытаются отделить тех, кто воспитывался и рос в Обществе, от тех, кто обратился и всегда жил, не состоя в нем. Но я склоняюсь больше к варианту, что упырями надо называть тех, кто не в силах контролировать свою жажду, кто питается не только человеческой кровью, но и плотью. Как тот упырь, которого ты видела, — Тони повернул голову, посмотрев на девушку, нахмурившуюся от его слов. — Что ты об этом думаешь?

— Я? Ничего, кроме того, что… — она вздохнула, — поверить не могу, что это все правда.

— Если бы ты взяла другую тему для диплома, то, возможно, ничего вовсе и не узнала бы, — пожал плечами Тони, улыбнувшись. Карен невольно бросил взгляд на его зубы, впервые замечая острые клыки в ровном ряде белоснежных зубов. И почему она раньше не обращала на это внимание? Девушка отвела взгляд на алтарь, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то другом. — Не бойся, Карен, они до тебя не доберутся. Я не позволю им и пальцем тебя тронуть.

— Они знают обо мне? — выдохнула в ужасе Бертоллини.

— Конечно, знают. Я же состою в Обществе. Я должен был их предупредить, — серьезно говорил Тони, отчего Карен готова была вспыхнуть и тотчас подскочить и убежать прочь снова. Но мужчина взял ее ладонь в свою, ласково погладив нежную кожу. — Если бы ты в первый же день нашей встречи не заявила о своем детективном расследовании, то я бы вряд ли вообще заикнулся на собраниях о тебе. Не волнуйся, о тебе знает только граф. Он просил меня не позволять тебе подбираться слишком близко, но… после случившегося он настаивал на том, чтобы я убрал тебя.

— Убрал? Да что я вам, черт подери, сделала? Я даже в логово ваше не смогла пробраться, ты меня тогда… — девушка оборвала саму себя на полуслове, потому что истинное значение того «случайного» столкновения только что осенило ее. — Ты специально налетел на меня в тот день.

— Мне повезло, что я тебя заметил, иначе бы никто не остановил твой любопытный нос.

Девушка фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди, отпустив его ладонь.

— Раз им, твоему дорогому графу, нужна моя смерть, почему ты меня не убьешь?

— Потому что я в своей жизни убивал достаточно людей. Я не хочу, чтобы очередная невинная жизнь была забрана по вине других. Своего рода твоё спасение – для меня искупление, — честно признался Тони, грустно улыбнувшись девушке, во взгляде которой читалось полное непонимание.

— Ты не искупишь свою вину перед всеми, кого ты убил до этого, если спасешь только одну меня, — серьезно произнесла Карен и поднялась с места. — Пока, Тони, — попрощалась она, стремительно направляясь на выход из Пантеона. Легче ей от этого разговора совсем не стало. Карен вышла из здания и быстро затерялась в толпе, больше не чувствуя на себе пристального и несколько удивленного взгляда Антонио. И чего он хотел добиться этим бессмысленным разговором? Теперь Карен стало только страшнее. За ней вот-вот могли начать охоту вампиры Италии из-за ее проклятого любопытства. Нужно поскорее вернуться домой.

* * *

_Месяц спустя. Вольтерра, пригород Тосканы_

Время шло своим чередом. Ничего особенного не происходило. Карен расслабилась и наслаждалась обществом родителей, своего маленького брата, помогала обустраивать беседку в их саду, между делом не забывая об учебе. С подругами она переписывалась по ночам, иногда даже созванивалась в скайпе, рассказывала, как проходили ее дни в рутине Вольтерры. Честно говоря, Бертоллини стало лучше в тысячу раз. Она не ощущала того напряжения, давления, что обрушилось ей на плечи с дурацким расследованием про вампиризм. Да и мания преследования испарилась сама собой.

Вечером одного из жарких дней, когда медный круг солнца медленно клонился к горизонту, а ветер колыхал занавески в комнате девушки, которая сидела за своим рабочим столом, она думала о том, чтобы вновь вернуться к написанию диплома про вампиризм. Конечно, решение очень опрометчивое и может повлечь за собой кучу всяких неприятностей, но Карен жутко хотелось довести дело до конца, в особенности, когда сам Тони признался ей в том, что являлся вампиром. Интересно, как давно он им стал? Сколько лет он прожил? Видел ли других могущественных вампиров? Объездил ли весь свет? Ей казалось, что стоит стать вампиром, и перед тобой откроется множество возможностей. В первую очередь, за долгие века жизни ты однозначно сумеешь сколотить себе приличное состояние и забыть о всякой бедности. Но, с другой стороны, придется так же забыть о всех родных и близких, которых ты любишь. Слишком много плюсов и минусов у того, чтобы быть вампиром.

Карен тяжело вздохнула и все-таки открыла папку с собранными файлами, сканами страниц библиотечных книг и прочего материала по вампиризму. Да, нужно закончить расследование, довести все до ума и сделать вывод, который повергнет всех в шок. Бертоллини коварно ухмыльнулась, только хотела взяться за продолжение своей статьи, как в дверь раздался негромкий стук. Она бросила взгляд через плечо, замечая маму.

— Что такое? — первым делом спросила Карен.

— К дому подъехала какая-то машина, — начала издалека мама, но девушка почти сразу догадалась, кто это, — и из нее вышел мужчина, который говорил с твоим папой. Он хочет увидеться с тобой, моя дорогая.

— Ну, конечно, — буркнула себе под нос Бертоллини, поднимаясь со стула и выглядывая в открытое окно, выходившее на дорогу перед домом. Действительно у самого въезда стояла знакомая темно-синяя Ауди, а ее хозяин терпеливо дожидался девушку, опираясь бедрами на капот автомобиля. — Я сейчас спущусь, — улыбнулась она матери, и та, кивнув в ответ, так же бесшумно закрыла за собой дверь.

И что он тут забыл? Как сумел найти ее дом? Карен помнила, что ничего, кроме названия родного города, не говорила ему. Правда, она тотчас одернула себя, прекрасно понимая, что со своими «вампирскими» возможностями Антонио мог узнать всю подноготную девушки, вплоть до слежки за ней через веб-камеру на компьютере. Бертоллини тихо чертыхнулась. Нет, это уже совсем какой-то абсурд. Лучше стоит подумать о том, зачем он сюда нагрянул и что ему нужно в этот раз.


	8. Глава 7.

Солнце ослепило на пару секунд, когда Карен переступила порог дома и уверенно направилась к Тони, который снова поприветствовал ее улыбкой на своем идеальном лице. Он сразу выпрямился и расправил плечи, как будто дожидался именно этого дня. Нельзя было не заметить, как он снова был хорошо одет – в элегантный черный костюм с пиджаком и синей футболкой под ним. Как будто мужчина с обложки журнала или из рекламы брендовых духов. Наверное, этих костюмов у него дома целая отдельная комната, смело предположила девушка и сократила между ними последнее расстояние.

— О чем на этот раз ты хочешь со мной поговорить? — вместо приветствия в лоб спросила Бертоллини.

— Обо всем и ни о чем, — улыбнулся Тони. Видимо, сегодня он пребывал в очень хорошем расположении духа, потому что улыбка никак не покидала его лицо. Девушка, бесшумно переведя дыхание, вместе с ним направилась по асфальтированной дороге дальше, вглубь окраин Вольтерры.

Пейзажи здесь поистине завораживающие: бесконечные зеленые просторы, чернеющие вдали леса, чистый небосклон, который приобрел ближе к закату пурпурный оттенок, и маленькие домишки, проглядывающие то тут, то там. Свежий воздух помогал избавиться от нервозных мыслей. Карен с легкостью отвлекалась от всего плохого, когда гуляла по округе. Прямо сейчас, пожалуй, такая прогулка, пускай и вместе с Тони, тоже была очень кстати. Он шел рядом неспешным шагом, так же, как и она, любуясь здешними просторами.

— В Риме стало спокойнее. Упыря, который напал на синьору Форти, нашли и вот-вот собираются казнить, — прервал их затянувшееся молчание Тони, отвлекая Карен от разглядывания горизонта. Девушка свернула с асфальтированной дороги. Теперь они вместе шли по узкой тропинке прямиком к бескрайнему зеленому полю. — И вампирша, которая его подослала, тоже ответит по заслугам.

— Так, он был подослан специально?

— Да. Оказалось, что та самая Бьянка состояла в интимной связи с Сильвией.

— Не зря я с самого начала сомневалась, что история очень мутная, едва ли похожая на правду, — с гордостью произнесла Карен, отчего мужчина тихо усмехнулся. — Пожалуй, мне нужно было идти учиться на следователя. И что будет с тем… упырем?

— Как я и сказал, его казнят. Отрубят голову, а потом сожгут, — холодно ответил Тони, убирая руки в карманы брюк. Девушка поморщилась, представив ужасную картину, как несколько вампиров, совсем как в Средневековье, связывают другого, отрубают ему голову, а потом сжигают. Почему они не могли придумать более гуманные методы казни?

— А кол в сердце?

— Это слишком милосердно, по мнению Общества, — фыркнул Антонио, и Карен прыснула.

— То есть, кол вас действительно может убить?

— А ты сама поживи с колом в сердце.

— Ладно. Раз мы заговорили об этом, — между делом подметила девушка, не спуская взгляда с мужчины, решая продолжить свой допрос, — то, что насчет солнца?

Тони непонимающе вскинул брови.

— Разве вы не сгораете на нем или не блестите? Почему не избегаете его?

— Это байка, придуманная еще Брэмом Стокером. Не знаю, почему она стала так популярна, но вампиры не боятся солнца, не спят в гробах и не отращивают длинные ногти, — все с той же улыбкой на губах ответил Тони.

— Тогда, получается, вы совсем неуязвимые, практически как боги. Разве такое возможно?

— Не смеши меня, Карен. У всех живущих существ есть слабости. Наша слабость – человеческая кровь, — мужчина остановился посреди поля, прямо напротив Карен, в голове которой назревали все новые и новые вопросы. Она со странным презрением смотрела на Тони, который устало перевел дыхание. Нет, эта девушка так просто не отвяжется, пока не узнает всю правду. — Все серебряные вещи плохо влияют на нас. Если, допустим, ты выстрелишь в меня серебряной пулей, то я умру от смертельного ожога.

— Разве не оборотни боятся серебра?

— Ты встречала оборотней, Карен?

— Нет, а они существуют?

— Нет, — вполне честно ответил Морелли, а девушка удивилась. — Я не знаю. За все века, что я прожил на этой земле, я ни разу не встречал существа, способного обращаться в волка или какое-либо другое животное. Так что, нет, я не думаю, что оборотни существуют.

Карен разочарованно хмыкнула и закатила глаза. Скучно жить в мире, где существуют вампиры, но не существуют оборотни. А как же их избитое вечное противостояние, которое так любят показывать в кинематографе? Скучно. Девушка переварила полученную информацию и снова взглянула на Тони, направляясь дальше с ним вглубь зеленого поля с невысокой травой.

— Еще какие-нибудь слабости есть?

— Если не питаться неделю и больше, то вампир может впасть в глубокий летаргический сон. Грубо говоря, питаться ты должна постоянно, чтобы не только контролировать свою жажду, но и чтобы не заснуть мертвым сном на несколько столетий, - объяснил мужчина, едва заметно нахмурившись. — Вампир может заразиться любой человеческой болезнью, которая смертельна, например, раком или СПИДом. Если человек умирает в течении нескольких лет, то у вампира этот процесс длится медленнее в три раза. Так что, мы не такие уж и боги, Карен. Но неимоверной силой, скоростью, гипнозом и телепатией обладаем. А, ну и, конечно же, вечная молодость, как я мог забыть.

Вот это уже было куда интереснее. Она даже представить себе не могла, что такое мистическое существо, сильное и неуязвимое, подвержено болезням точно так же, как и совсем обычный человек. Верилось с трудом, конечно, но Тони, идущий рядом с ней прямо сейчас, был живым доказательством. Он выглядел абсолютно здоровым…

— В любой момент ты можешь прочитать мои мысли? — смущенно поинтересовалась Бертоллини, точно так же, как и он, убирая руки за спину.

— Да, но я предпочитаю не лезть в голову без веской причины. Для этого нужна определенная доля сосредоточения, сама понимаешь, — пожал плечами мужчина, ненадолго останавливаясь на холме, на который они вместе поднялись. Новый теплый порыв ветра ударил обоим в лицо. Карен вдохнула воздух поглубже в легкие, наслаждаясь, как ветер зарылся в русые волосы и развевал их. — Еще хочу сказать, что вампиру, чтобы стать превосходным телепатом или гипнотезером, нужно постоянно тренироваться.

— Я думала, ты буквально сразу становишься первоклассным мастером во всем.

— О нет, если бы было все так просто, — усмехнулся Тони, растирая шею рукой. — Может быть, спросишь меня о чем-нибудь другом?

— Почему ты рассказал мне правду? Знаешь, что я пишу, я могу в любой момент тебя выдать. Почему?

— Насколько банален будет мой ответ, если я скажу, что ты мне понравилась с самого начала?

— Чересчур банально, — прыснула от смеха Карен, наклонив голову на бок. — Это правда?

— Да, вполне, — мужчина уверенно сократил шаг между ними, и его глубокий взгляд голубых глаз стал изучать каждую черточку лица девушки, ненадолго задерживаясь на глазах, на носу, где прямо посередине расположилась маленькая родинка, а затем на чуть пухлых губах. — Иначе бы я не приехал.

Бертоллини смущенно отвела взгляд, снова увеличила дистанцию между ними, ловя воздух ртом. Голова слегка закружилась от такой мимолетной близости с ним, но, пожалуй, это сказывалось долгое отсутствие каких-либо близких отношений, а не из-за мимолетной симпатии к Антонио Морелли. Даже не верилось, что он до сих пор общался с ней. Если бы не тот проклятый маскарадный бал в честь Рождества, то они вряд ли бы познакомились. В какой-то степени эта история начинала походить на романтические фильмы или сюжеты дешевых романов, отчего Карен искренне становилось смешно. Она никогда не думала, что ее жизнь подобным образом обернется.

Молчание снова затянулось, и девушка решила, что им лучше потихоньку возвращаться обратно, потому что солнце вот-вот готово скрыться за горизонтом, и всю округу накроют нежные сумерки. Конечно, весьма романтично возвращаться поздним вечером с поля с Антонио, но спотыкаться об каждый камень нисколько не хотелось. Девушка усмехнулась собственным мыслям и размеренным шагом направилась обратно, через плечо бросив взгляд на Тони, который не отставал.

— Может быть, расскажешь, как ты стал вампиром? И как давно? Сколько тебе лет по человеческим меркам?

— Сто семьдесят пять, — спокойно ответил Тони, и Карен удивленно вскинула брови. — Я родился здесь, в Тоскане. В тысяча восемьсот сорок втором году, - он сделал два широких шага, чтобы поравняться с девушкой, которая увлеченно стала слушать его историю. — Мой отец был богатым землевладельцем. Так что, можно сказать, мне с рождения повезло. Мать – очень строгая и скрупулёзная во всем женщина, ко всему подходила максимально ответственно. Еще была сестра, Колетт, но ее я практически не помню. Она была старше меня на десять лет, и, когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать, уехала во Францию, где удачно вышла замуж.

Он все больше и больше погружался в далекие воспоминания, ловя себя на мысли, что впервые рассказывает о своей жизни. Как-то не приходилось ему раскрывать тайну личности перед другим человеком. Он не привык привязываться и доверять кому-то, рассказывать обо всем. Это было совсем не похоже на него, потому что людские жизни слишком скоротечны, а следовать примеру дешевого любовного романа и делать свою возлюбленную вампиром, обрекать на муки вечной жизни не было желания.

Карен – далеко не единственная смертная девушка, к которой он испытывал симпатию и интерес. Их было бесчисленное множество, но ни с кем Тони не оставался подолгу, потому что одни требовали сделать их такими же, как он, а другие, только узнав, что он питается человеческой кровью, сами сбегали. Морелли не рассчитывал, что его знакомство с Карен зайдет так далеко. Теперь нужно защитить ее жизнь и спасти ее от собственного же любопытства. Может быть, из-за своего «благородства» или каких-то других благих намерений Тони до сих пор общался с ней и испытывал потребность в том, чтобы видеться с Бертоллини хотя бы раз в месяц. Может быть, поэтому он сейчас рассказал ей, как жил в своей родной семье, как проводил день ото дня без всяких забот, занимался фехтованием, охотой и верховой ездой.

Он рассказал, как рос обласканный заботой матерью и под пристальным вниманием строгого отца, чтобы он ни дня не пропускал занятия с учителями. К двадцати годам начались предложения жениться на одной из молодых девиц, которых отчаянно предлагала мама и видела в том или ином союзе определенную выгоду, но сам Антонио плевать хотел на женитьбу. Он проникся охотой, ушел с головой в книги и занятия фехтованием. Только лишь к двадцати пяти Морелли сжалился над матерью и попытался найти общий язык с одной девушкой, в которую по-настоящему влюбился.

Сейчас ее образ стерся из воспоминаний, представляя из себя мутное пятно с темной копной волос. Ни голоса, ни цвета глаз, ни имени, ничего от нее Тони не помнил, но помнил, что был влюблен почти без памяти. Ухаживал за ней, дарил цветы и подарки, рассчитывал, что рано или поздно они точно поженятся (мать была не против). Однако чем ближе он подпускал ее к себе, тем властнее и более жестокой становилась она. Любовь, которую он испытывал к ней, постепенно угасала, и после расставания с глаз словно сошла пелена. Тони рассказал об этом с толикой грусти в голосе, тихо добавив, что к двадцати восьми так и не женился, чем очень сильно разочаровывал мать.

— И что было дальше? — полностью заинтригованная спросила Карен. Они не спеша приближались к асфальтированной дороге, которая виднелась примерно в ста метрах от них.

— Ничего. Мой отец заболел чахоткой. Мать возилась с ним, думала, он выздоровеет, но прогнозы для тех времен были неутешительными. Лекарства не было, — продолжил свой рассказ Тони, негромко откашлявшись. — Мне исполнилось двадцать восемь лет в январе тысяча восемьсот семидесятого, и тот год я помню плохо. Жизнь буквально разделилась на «до» и «после», а как только на меня напал вампир, решивший, что я страдаю от своего безделия, она изменилась только круче.

— Очень похоже на историю Луи из «Интервью с вампиром», — тихонько подметила Бертоллини, улыбаясь уголками губ ему.

— Возможно. Но Лестат остался и помог Луи во всем разобраться. Мне никто не помогал. Тот вампир, кажется, сначала хотел меня убить… не знаю, что в последний момент его остановило, — он устремил задумчивый взгляд вдаль, вспоминая тот день и вампира, который сказал: «Если я тебя убью, то будет слишком просто. Помучайся еще». Тони едва заметно дернул головой, отгоняя старые и не самые приятные образы. Он грустно улыбнулся Карен и уже вышел на пустую асфальтированную дорогу. В округе окончательно стемнело. Ветер стих, и в траве начало раздаваться стрекотание цикад.

— Наверное, тебе было очень тяжело принять нового себя.

— Любому было бы на моем месте тяжело. Первое время я питался кровью пойманной на охоте дичи, а потом, когда в доме прислуга начала что-то подозревать, я сбежал как последний трус. Не представляешь, как долго я был в бегах.

Девушка нахмурилась и попыталась представить, что бы она делала, если бы оказалась в подобном положении. Да, пришлось бы совершенно точно оставить собственную семью. Пришлось бы избавиться от всех друзей и начать жизнь с чистого листа. Это невероятно трудно, особенно, когда есть острая привязанность. Страшно представить, через что пришлось пройти Тони, чтобы оставить навсегда родную мать, чтобы защитить ее от самого себя. Образ жизни вампира все больше терял тот шарм, придаваемый в субкультуре, в глазах Бертоллини.

Чтобы хоть как-то утешить или оказать малейшую поддержку, Карен подошла ближе к Тони и взяла его холодную ладонь в свою, крепко сжимая. Мужчина ухмыльнулся левым уголком губ, посмотрев на их руки. Они продолжили неспешным шагом направляться обратно к дому Карен, уже наслаждаясь воцарившимся молчанием и тишиной близившейся ночи. Каждый думал о чем-то своем: Карен – о тягостях жизни бессмертных вампиров, Тони – о том, что он пережил за все сто семьдесят пять лет своей жизни. Он молча решил, что сегодня его историй достаточно. Не хотелось еще больше посвящать Бертоллини в подробности, ведь впереди был самый темный и неприятный период его жизни – период двух мировых войн. Лучше ей пока не знать о том, какова его роль была в то время.

Как только они подошли к дому, где на первом этаже в окнах горел свет, девушка остановилась напротив Тони и мягко улыбнулась. Внезапно она осознала, что все-таки была рада увидеться с ним снова.

— Можно еще один глупый вопрос? Напоследок, — усмехнулась Карен, и мужчина в ответ кивнул. — У тебя много было возлюбленных? Была ли та, ради которой ты готов был пожертвовать собственной жизнью или сделать ее вампиром?

— Я скажу тебе так, Карен Бертоллини, — он преодолел между ними шаг, который разделял их, и девушке пришлось вскинуть голову, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в лицо. Голубые глаза игриво блеснули. — Я верю в судьбу и родственную душу, но за все то время, что я был вампиром, еще ни одной женщине не удалось подарить мне внутреннее умиротворение, которого катастрофически не хватает в бесконечной жизни вампира.

— Значит, много. Все ясно, — нервно хихикнула девушка. Тони снова одарил ее тем самым глубоким и долгим взглядом, от которого мурашки пробегали по коже Карен. — Сомневаюсь, что мне удастся стать твоей родственной душой или что-то в этом роде. И я не хочу становиться вампиром, - тараторила девушка, отступая к дому, - но… я рада, что мы тогда познакомились на том балу.

— Я тоже, — признался Тони, напоследок добавив: — Может быть, встретимся еще завтра?

— Да, конечно, — с улыбкой кивнула Карен, а затем скрылась за входной дверью родного дома. Мужчина беззвучно перевел дыхание и сел в свой спорткар.

* * *

В подземелье, окутанном теплым светом горящих свечей, полукругом стояли вампиры, облаченные в черные длинные мантии, словно прямо здесь и сейчас совершалось какое-то таинство. Но на самом деле это было вовсе не так. В центре полукруга на стуле сидел крепко связанный за руки мужчина, который испуганными глазами смотрел на окруживших его вампиров. Он пытался несколько раз вырваться. Пытался сбежать, но все попытки были тщетны. Тишина подземелья угнетала, и с каждой секундой ему становилось все больше не по себе. Конечно, он прекрасно понимал, что прямо сейчас с ним расправятся, даже не позволят высказаться или хоть как-то оправдаться. Однако он очень сильно сожалел, что связался с Бьянкой, которая таким образом подставила его. Поэтому сейчас мужчина пытался взглядом среди этих черных капюшонов, напрочь закрывавших лица, разглядеть ту, кто предала его суду Общества.

Наконец из толпы вышел невысокий мужчина, черные волосы которого волнами ниспадали на плечи, скрытые за бордовой мантией. Только его невозмутимое лицо было открыто, а черные глаза не выражали ни единой эмоции. Неприятный холод пробежал по спине вампира, сидевшего на стуле.

— За совершенное преступление, подвергнувшее тайну существования нашего Общества, вы, Клементе Делука, известный среди нас как упырь, приговорены к смертной казни, — строго сказал Бастьян, и на его тонкой полоске губ всего лишь на мгновение мелькнула поистине дьявольская ухмылка. — Скажете последнее слово перед смертью? — добавил он без особого интереса.

— Я всего лишь сделал то, о чем меня просила Бьянка, — процедил сквозь зубы упырь. — Вы должны судить ее, а не меня. Должны казнить ее, а не меня. Она морила меня голодом, заставляла делать все то, что ей вздумается, за каплю теплой крови. Какой у меня был выбор?

В зале раздался шепот. Вампиры теперь не понимали кому верить, но Бостьян был непреклонен и с холодом отчеканил:

— Это не спасет вас от смерти. Бьянку осудят.

— Я рад, что у вас впервые за столько столетий появилась хоть какое-то подобие справедливости. Бьянка, ты слышала? Тебя ждет точно такая же участь, как и меня! — он громко и злорадно расхохотался. Двое вампиров схватили его под руки и потащили вглубь зала, прямиком к алтарю со свечами, где его смех уже разнесся эхом по всему залу. Некоторые переглянулись между собой, чувствуя, как от такой сцены мурашки холодом пробежали по телу. Вампирша, которая всего лишь хотела проучить свою возлюбленную, стояла в толпе и едва сдерживала собственную дрожь от страха. Бежать уже было некуда. Она попалась с поличным.

Точно таким же эхом по залу пронесся свист серебряной секиры, которой уже много веков казнили тех, кто смел нарушить хотя бы одно правило Общества. 


	9. Глава 8.

Солнце грело своими лучами зеленые просторы Тосканы. Прохладный ветер, пробиравшийся в машину сквозь открытые окна, развевал пышные русые волосы Карен, которая сегодня согласилась отправиться вместе с Тони в его особняк, располагавшийся в нескольких десятков километров от Вольтерры. Он говорил, что это не так уж и далеко. Всего лишь пара часов на спорткаре, и они уже будут в нужном месте. Во всяком случае, Бертоллини стоило устроить себе хороший выходной.

Она уже не задумывалась об участи того несчастного упыря, из-за которого сама оказалась в опасности. Не думала о сохранности собственной жизни, потому что Тони каждым своим действием убеждал ее, что не даст ее никому в обиду. Даже как-то не верилось, что он, такой всемогущий и бессмертный вампир, заботился о жизни простой девчонки, которая сунула свой любопытный нос куда не следовало. Это жутко льстило и тешило самолюбие Карен. Может быть, у них все-таки получится построить хоть какие-нибудь отношения? Она не рассчитывала на бесконечное «долго и счастливо» вместе, потому что даже не мечтала о том, чтобы однажды стать вампиром. Историю Беллы из «Сумерек» повторять не хотелось, да и вообще расстаться со своими родными она была не готова, как и не готова бросать всех подруг, которые всегда ее поддерживали.

Мысли все дальше уносились в какие-то необъяснимые и глубокие дебри. Карен едва заметно нахмурилась и подперла голову рукой, взглядом цепляясь за проплывающие пейзажи. Вскоре за окном начали появляться бесконечные плантации уже цветущего винограда. Изредка виднелись небольшие домики с красными черепичными крышами и извилистые тропинки, по которым так и хотелось пройтись. Девушка перевела взгляд на Тони, который целиком и полностью был сосредоточен на дороге. Интересно, о чем он думал прямо сейчас? Может быть, просчитывал каждый свой следующий шаг или анализировал собственные действия в прошлом. Вдруг Карен поняла, что совсем не знает, как он жил во время войны. Вот и нашлась еще одна тема для разговора во время их прогулки по Тоскане.

Через полчаса машина заехала на просторный двор перед трехэтажным особняком песчаного цвета с такой же красной, как и у остальных домов, черепичной крышей. Ауди аккуратно объехала небольшой фонтан и припарковалась прямо у лестницы главного входа. Сказать, что Бертоллини была в легком шоке, - не сказать ничего. Она восхищенно осмотрела весь фасад здания, поражаясь, как можно вообще жить здесь. На многочисленных окнах были ставни, кое-где на стенах виднелся растущий плющ, за которым явно бережно ухаживали. Дорога, вымощенная мелким камнем, вела в сторону рядом построенного гаража и, кажется, прямиком на задний двор или в сад.

— Добро пожаловать ко мне домой, — с улыбкой произнес Тони, обойдя машину и взяв Карен за руку.

— Это тот самый дом, где ты?.. — решила уточнить Бертоллини.

— Да. Я здесь родился и вырос до того, как стать тем, кем я являюсь, - объяснил он, и пара неспеша поднялась по лестнице к главному ходу. Черные высокие двери им сразу же открыл приземистый старик с сединой на голове. Он был одет в черный костюм, даже несмотря на то, что стоял знойный солнечный день. — Здравствуй, Марко.

— Добрый день, синьор Морелли, — поздоровался и чуть наклонил голову дворецкий, смерив Карен изучающим и несколько презрительным взглядом. Девушка неловко помялась с ноги на ногу.

— Это Карен. Она сегодня наша гостья, Марко, — представил ее Тони и крепче сжал теплую тонкую ладонь в своей.

— Здравствуйте, — улыбнулась Карен, на что в ответ дворецкий лишь послушно кивнул, а затем закрыл за хозяином и его гостьей дверь.

Холл дома был таким же просторным и большим, как и передний двор. На полу лежали дорогие персидские ковры, стены украшены картинами, на тумбах и столиках стояли разные вазы с цветами и без. Каждая вещь здесь буквально кричала о материальном достатке хозяина, отчего Карен становилось немного не по себе. Все же она впервые была внутри такого дома, которые зачастую видела лишь на картинках в интернете или в кино.

Коридоры и широкая лестница, которая расположилась прямо по центру холла, вели в разные части особняка. Ей очень хотелось побывать в каждом уголке и осмотреть все. Любопытство опять распирало Карен изнутри, но она не позволяла себе и шагу лишнего сделать без разрешения Тони, который еще парочкой слов перекинулся с дворецким, попросив его накрыть им стол прямо на заднем дворе. Мужчина наконец снова подошел к Карен и широко улыбнулся:

— Ну, как тебе?

— Очень впечатляет, — констатировала Карен с самым важным видом.

Тони довольно прыснул и уверенно потянул ее в сторону двери, ведущей прямо на задний двор. Он решил первым делом показать роскошный сад и виноградные плантации, а потом уже все остальное: большую библиотеку с очень старыми книгами, гостиную с мраморным камином и зеркалом, которому было столько же лет, сколько и ему, гостевые комнаты и кухню со столовой, ну и, конечно же, винный погреб.

День был в самом разгаре, и сад прекрасно освещался теплыми лучами солнца. Они вышли на веранду, окруженную колоннами, и Карен в изумлении раскрыла рот. Никогда прежде она не видела, чтобы один человек мог владеть столькими землями. Пожалуй, здесь, на этих виноградных плантациях, ухоженном саду с аккуратной беседкой и вымощенными дорожками, поместилось бы целое футбольное поле. Одним словом, дух захватывало по-настоящему. Карен почувствовала, как сердце в груди пропустило удар, и тотчас бегло улыбнулась Тони, который внимательно следил за ее реакцией. Вдруг взгляд голубых глаз зацепился за амбар, стоявший чуть поодаль от сада и бесконечных виноградов.

— А там что? — полюбопытствовала девушка, указывая на амбар.

— Конюшня.

— Ты и лошадей держишь?

Тони, переплетя их пальцы, направился в сторону амбара, по пути заговорив:

— Раньше. Даже в скачках участвовал, но потом понял, что это слишком сильно привлекает чужое внимание, поэтому пришлось бросить. Но иногда я не могу удержаться. У меня есть два коня, породистых. Думаю, мы можем прокатиться?

— Господи, — выдохнула в неверии Карен, — ты взаправду существуешь?

— Ну да, а что? — прыснул Морелли.

— Ты как будто принц, сбежавший из какой-то сказки, и случайно наткнулся на меня на балу. И мне сейчас кажется, что происходящее вовсе какой-то сон или что-то вроде этого. Наваждение, — нервно тараторила девушка, вдруг ойкнув, потому что мужчина легонько ущипнул ее за кожу на предплечье. — Ладно. Убедил, не сон.

Они сократили расстояние до амбара, в котором располагались два больших стойла. В одном из них был вороной конь, и он с любопытством смотрел на появившихся людей. Во втором стояла пегая кобыла, что ни на кого не обращала внимание и спокойно спала. Тони подошел к коню, протягивая ему сладкое яблоко. Животное громко съело лакомство, с благодарностью полизав ладонь хозяина. Морелли погладил коня, а Карен лишь стояла в стороне, боязливо смотря на него. Нет, она не боялась лошадей, но в детстве на конюшне дяди один непослушный пони несколько раз кусал, поэтому сейчас не было никакого желания приближаться к взрослым да еще и чужим лошадям. Эти воспоминания так некстати всплыли, теперь не давая покоя Карен.

Тони, конечно же, не мог этого не заметить. Улыбка коснулась его аккуратных губ. Он не стал упрекать или смеяться, просто взял девушку за руку и подвел к лошади, показывая, что конь вовсе не был агрессивным. Карен робко погладила мягкую черную шерсть, и конь послушно закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь легкими прикосновениями. Впечатления от очередной встречи с лошадьми были абсолютно другими. Странный детский страх наконец отступил. Девушка неуверенно кивнула на предложение покататься. Тем более, когда ей еще выпадет возможность покататься бесплатно на лошадях неограниченное количество времени?

Конюх Луиджи помог Тони запрячь обеих лошадей. Карен протянули поводья от тихой пегой Пушинки (Бертоллини не смогла сдержать смеха, услышав ее кличку), пока мужчина оседлал Шторма. Он с легкостью сел в седло, чувствовал верхом на коне просто прекрасно и выглядел точно так же. Восхищенный взгляд Карен на мгновение остановился на Тони, который так уверенно управлял конем и предугадывал каждое его следующее движение. Казалось, он провел в седле почти всю свою жизнь, но потом Карен дернула головой, понимая, что это так и есть. Он родился во времени, когда ничего, кроме лошадей, в качестве средства передвижения не было. Наверное, было интересно наблюдать, как появляются первые паровые машины и паровозы…

Солнце уже не так сильно припекало. Лошади неспешной рысью направились в сторону выезда из сада, прямиком на широкие зеленые поля, по которым, как говорил Морелли, он катался чуть ли не с пеленок. Простор и ощущение воли по-настоящему поражало. Карен охватывал восторг до легкой дрожи в коленях. Все раскинувшиеся поля перед ними, изредка появляющиеся макушки деревьев и крыши домов, лишь усиливали впечатление. Появлялось острое желание ускакать в самую даль, где тебя никто не знает, и начать жизнь с чистого листа. Ветер бил в лицо. Стук копыт по проложенным тропинкам успокаивал. Лошади держались рядом, пока их всадники переговаривались обо всем на свете.

Карен не могла вспомнить дня, когда она так наслаждалась свободой. Этим прекрасным ощущением воли, заполнявшим каждую клеточку тела и даровавшим волшебное тепло. Ветер забирался в волосы, ласкал и окрылял. Взгляд девушки то и дело останавливался на Тони, а ее мысли из раза в раз останавливались на том, как она ему благодарна за сегодняшний день. Конечно, глупо говорить о безумной влюбленности. Нет, Карен была уверена, что не влюблена в Тони, а испытывала исключительно симпатию. Она боялась подумать о том, что могла влюбиться в вампира и позволить ему полностью перевернуть жизнь с ног на голову. Но, по сути, то, чего она так боялась, уже происходило… Тони весь месяц так или иначе напоминал о себе, добивался встреч и постоянно о чем-нибудь с ней разговаривал, доверил простой смертной, пожалуй, самую важную тайну всей своей жизни, и она не знала, как иначе, кроме как ответить взаимностью на столь теплые проявления внимания с его стороны.

До самого вечера они катались на лошадях по округе, затем отправились гулять по роскошному саду, как только солнце начало клониться к горизонту. Здесь цвели разные пионы, розы, лилии – чего только не было, а запах смешивался в воздухе, ласково щекоча нос. Шмели жужжали вместе с пчелами над пышными яркими бутонами, и ветер аккуратно колыхал листву яблоневых и вишневых деревьев. Пару раз Карен замечала прислугу с садовником, которые активно занимались облагораживанием. Виноградники тянулись на несколько сотен гектар, и в них по-настоящему можно было заблудиться.

Девушка не удержалась, почувствовав, как детская непоседливость подкралась и заставила сыграть в маленькую игру с Тони. Она, громко смеясь, начала убегать от него, и мужчина, не сдержавшись, сам поддался порыву. Конечно, Антонио поддавался Карен. Он ведь мог поймать ее в два счета и закончить все эти кошки-мышки, но так было бы неинтересно. Ее заливистый смех грел душу. Растоплял в нем самые далекие воспоминания, даруя беззаботность и какую-то небывалую нежность. Тони смотрел на Карен, ловил ее широкую лучезарную улыбку, и сердце в груди всякий раз пропускало удар. Ее голубые глаза сияли от счастья. Она сама вся светилась. И глядя на нее, такую счастливую, Морелли решил, что никогда и никому не даст ее в обиду. Никогда не подвергнет ее опасности и сделает все, чтобы защитить ее от корыстного и мстительного Общества, которое совсем не ценило жизни обычных людей.

Стоило только задуматься о ценности обычной человеческой жизни, как Тони мгновенно погрузился в воспоминания почти восьмидесятилетней давности.

* * *

_1941 год, Берлин, Германия_

Когда он только вступил в партию, даже не представлял, что кровь стольких людей окажется на его руках из-за подписанных бумаг. Да, он воевал и в Первой Мировой, убивал самолично, пользовался этим (потому что только на войне можно было вполне незаметно питаться кровью вампиру), но не знал, что все зайдет настолько далеко. Почему-то в Мюнхене речи фюрера звучали убедительно и за ними, казалось, не стояло чего-то такого безумного, чем они занимались сейчас.

Антонио, или как его звали здесь, Энтони, сидел в своем небольшом кабинете в военной темно-зеленой форме с погонами, обозначающими его статус унтерштурмфюрера CC, и пытался понять, какие на самом деле цели преследовал Гиммлер, отправляя ему этот приказ. На дорогой белой плотной бумаге аккуратным машинопечатным шрифтом было написано формальное обращение и четкий строгий приказ устранить всех (« _самым жестоким образом, герр унтерштурмфюрер_ », — гласила приписка черными чернилами сбоку), кого удалось поймать при вчерашней атаке на маленький город, расположенный в нескольких милях от границы с Германией и Францией, где совсем недавно прошли боевые действия. Было поймано около сотни женщин и стариков, детей и мужчин в два раза меньше. Те, которые отчаянно пытались сопротивляться или сбежать, расстреляны на месте. Остальных планировалось отправить в Аушвиц. Но нынешний приказ отменял дальнейшие действия. Тони нервно сглотнул, и взгляд голубых глаз опустился на черную печать с орлом внизу листа. 

Зачем убивать людей, которые даже не пытались сопротивляться, когда на них напали? Зачем? Зачем убивать тех, кто уж точно не подходил под «описание» не арийской расы? В чем смысл таких жертв? Разве путем жесточайшего кровопролития можно было добиться абсолютной власти во всем мире? Тони этого искренне не понимал и все чаще задумывался о том, чтобы бросить проклятую грязную работу и сбежать куда подальше, спрятаться и переждать весь этот ужасный хаос. При побеге, конечно же, успеть убить сумасшедшего Гиммлера и всех его прихвостней, которые затеяли массовое истребление людей в концентрационных лагерях.

Как же хорошо удалось промыть ему мозги, раз он согласился остаться и вступить в НСДАП. Будь проклят тот день, когда он познакомился с генералом Фурманом, который так яро отстаивал свою политическую позицию и был убежден, что Морелли его самый лучший друг на всем белом свете. Видимо, втянуть друга в дело нацистов было его долгом. И поначалу все было не так плохо, до тридцать девятого года. Именно до тридцать девятого карьера военного стремительно шла в гору, разум был полностью затуманен сладкими речами Фурмана о том, что Германию и остальную часть мира ждет светлое будущее после «легкой» революции, которая устранит всего лишь ненужных и мешающих людей. Но стоило узнать о вторжении в Польшу, массовом убийстве ни в чем неповинных мужчин, женщин и детей, как пелена с глаз спала. Морелли почувствовал, как его как будто облили грязью с ног до головы, опозорили и превратили в самую настоящую мразь.

Он стыдился самого себя до сих пор и только ждал подходящего момента, чтобы сбежать с поста. Сбежать из Германии и больше никогда не иметь дело с военным делом. Поэтому сейчас его кожа покрылась мурашками от ужаса. Перед глазами снова предстали жуткие дни, когда он лично присутствовал на расстрелах едва живых людей, изморенных голодом. Мужчина едва заметно дернулся головой, нахмурившись и отложив в сторону документ с приговор на смерть больше сотни людей.

— Унтерштурмфюрер, — в кабинет ворвалась молоденькая секретарша в такой же темно-зеленой форме и пилотке на белоснежной голове. Тони убрал ладонь от лица и смерил девушку тяжелым взглядом, надеясь, что она не принесла ему никаких новых приказов.

— Что, фрау Бёлер? — холодно спросил Морелли.

— Новый приказ. Пришел телеграммой, только что, - виновато улыбнулась уголками губ девушка и осторожно сократила расстояние до дубового стола, за которым он сидел. Она положила бумагу прямо перед ним, и Тони без особого интереса взглянул на новый приказ, который уже поступил от Фурмана.

Бёлер незаметно скрылась из кабинета, пока Тони все внимательнее вчитывался в документ.

« _Как только выполнишь приказ Гиммлера об устранении, я, оберфюрер Фурман, перевожу тебя на границу с Польшей. Возможно, смогу замолвить за тебя словечко, дружище, и ты сможешь отправиться на передовую, где располагаются нынешние войска СССР. Ты же вроде мне говорил, что хочешь воевать_ », — читал мужчина, чувствуя, как с каждым словом все сильнее закипает от гнева. Но только следующие строчки стали последней каплей в чаше терпения: «Хотя я, честно говоря, хочу, чтобы тебя перевели поближе к лагерям в Польше. Там безопаснее всего. Не хочу потерять лучшего друга на войне. Подумай о должности главного смотрителя в Аушвице».

Морелли вспыхнул от злости, как спичка. Скомкал телеграмму и разорвал на мелкие кусочки, бросая прямо в камин. Каким надо быть умалишенным, чтобы считать, что самое безопасное место во время военного положения во всем мире это концентрационный лагерь, где невиновных людей истребляли просто так? Мужчина подскочил со стула. В порыве ярости он хотел перевернуть все вверх дном, но вместо этого только лишь сбросил все бумаги со стола с остервенелым яростным криком.

Никогда прежде такого он не испытывал. Никогда прежде он так жестоко не ошибался в самом себе, в окружающих людях и во всем происходящем. Впервые за всю свою долгую жизнь вампира он понял, что каждая жизнь ценна, особенно ценна жизнь обычного человека. Пускай Тони погибнет с голоду, сойдет с ума без человеческой крови, но выполнять приказы, направленные на жестокое истребление, ни за что не будет. Никогда.

* * *

— Ты был нацистом? — удивилась Карен, когда они вернулись в дом и поднялись в библиотеку с бесчисленным количеством книг. Стеллажи здесь были настолько высокими, что даже построили лестницу, чтобы со второго яруса дотянуться до самых верхних полок. Прямо сейчас Тони показывал альбомы со старыми фотографиями, и в руку Карен попалась именно та, где он в военной форме стоит рядом с Фурманом в кабинете. Взгляд обоих вызывал у девушки неприятное отталкивающее ощущение, и вряд ли дело было в расположенной за их спинами свастике на красном полотне.

— Не самая лучшая часть моей жизни, — нахмурился Тони, глядя с девушкой на фотографию. – Мне очень стыдно за то время.

— Почему… почему ты вообще оказался в Германии?

— Сменял место жительства после Первой Мировой. Этот человек, — он указал на генерала на фото, — познакомился со мной в Берлине. Мы вместе были в Мюнхене, через многое прошли, стали друзьями, и ему первому НСДАП запудрили мозги, а затем и он меня втянул во все, считая, что это его священный долг, как лучшего друга, — недовольно фыркнул мужчина, вспоминая, как в середине сорок второго сбежал из Германии, а потом в сорок пятом узнал, что Фурмана расстреляли советские солдаты. — Можешь, считать меня моральным уродом или недоумком, раз я служил в войсках CC и подчинялся приказам Гитлера, но в самом начале я действительно искренне считал, что Германия встает с колен.

Карен внимательно слушала. Поражаясь тому, насколько насыщенной была жизнь Морелли в прошлом. Она присела в кресло и продолжила перебирать остальные фотографии. Еще несколько штук черно-белых фото так же были связаны со Второй Мировой войной. Везде Тони представал гордым военным в дорогой форме и с ледяным взглядом, способным вызвать неприятный холодок у любого, кто смотрел на него.

— Чуть позже я узнал, что Гиммлер выполнял приказ Гитлера и организовал массовые убийства евреев. Поначалу это меня нисколько не волновало. Именно на войне я мог питаться человеческой кровью незаметно, без всяких последствий, — фыркнул Тони, опираясь бедрами на стол и скрещивая руки на груди. Карен, чуть наклонив голову на бок, подняла на него взгляд. — Меня это не волновало до тех пор, пока я сам лично не увидел всех тех несчастных и невиновных людей, изморенных жаждой и голодом. После я понял, что каждая человеческая жизнь ценна. Кто бы ты ни был – старик, молодая девушка, ребенок или взрослый сильный мужчина – твоя жизнь имеет значение, и это самое дорогое, что есть у тебя.

Карен понимающе кивнула, хотя с трудом представляла, через что он прошел в те ужасные годы. Тем не менее, его хотелось поддержать и сказать, что такое никогда больше не повторится.

— Я подчинялся приказам до сорок второго. До того, как силы на фронте начали значительно меняться. Несколько раз был на передовой. Думал, погибну и избавлюсь от всего этого, — грустно усмехнулся он и устремил взгляд в окно, за которым раскинулся сад. — Но мне всякий раз почему-то везло. Я до последнего оттягивал поездку в Аушвиц. Делал все возможное в своих силах, чтобы не убивать тех, кого должен был убивать. Я пытался спасти хоть кого-то, а потом сбежал.

— Во всяком случае, у тебя было хоть какое-то понятие о чести, и ты смог воспротивиться той системе, которой подчинялся, — пожала плечами Карен, мягко улыбнувшись. — Мы все совершаем ошибки.

— Если бы перед тобой сейчас сидел какой-нибудь Гиммлер, ты бы сказала то же самое?

Бертоллини удивленно вскинула брови.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Он был уверен, что немцы – это высшая раса, что все остальные должны быть поголовно истреблены. Он не ставил чужую жизнь выше своей. Он был эгоистичным сумасшедшим идиотом, которому тоже промыли мозги, — нахмурившись, тараторила девушка. — Ты же прекрасно осознавал, что вся эта политика, все эти убийства ни к чему не приведут, все это массовое уничтожение – маразм. Ты понимал это и защищал чужие жизни, осознавая, что в любой момент к тебе мог нагрянуть какой-нибудь эскадрон смерти и убить.

Мужчина улыбнулся краешком губ, мол, полностью согласен с ней, и предложил перевести тему, но разговор был прерван появившимся в дверях библиотеки дворецким Марко, который сообщил, что ужин готов и ждет их обоих в столовой. Карен вновь ощутила легкое предвкушение, ведь она совсем не знала, чем могли кормить богатого вампира.

Пока они шли по коридору, освещаемому вечерними лучами солнца, девушка обращала внимание на разные картины в рамках, на небольшие столики и тумбы с артефактами наподобие дорогих древних ваз, каких-то тотемных масок и прочего, отчего складывалось впечатление, что в особняке жил коллекционер или археолог, любящий древности так же сильно, как и Лара Крофт. Удивительно, что сходство было даже в архитектуре поместья, мысленно заключила Карен и вновь посмотрела на Тони, который задумался о чем-то своем.

Им накрыли широкий стол в столовой белой скатертью, поставили пару свечей и очень много посуды, как будто собирались есть не два человека, а целый банкет. Стояла ваза с разными фруктами, бутылка с вином, горячие блюда, пара салатов и в отдельном графине густая темно-бордовая жидкость, тоже напоминающая вино, но Карен быстро засомневалась и, робко указав пальцем на графин, спросила:

— Это?..

— Кровь, да, — кивнул Тони, присев на свое место во главе стола только после того, как девушка опустилась на стул рядом. — Все здесь знают о моей истинной натуре.

— И не боятся, что ты однажды можешь озвереть и съесть их? — нервно усмехнулась девушка. Она растерянным взглядом окинула все столовые приборы, пять вилок и столько же ножей, не зная, за что схватиться первым делом.

— Нет, Карен. У меня никогда такого не было, за последние сто лет точно. Я умею контролировать свой голод. К тому же запасы мы постоянно пополняем. Сотрудничаю с одной больницей, которая высылает мне раз в полгода несколько ящиков с кровью, — серьезно объяснял вампир, наблюдая за ухищрениями Бертоллини, которая виновато улыбнулась. Да, неудивительно, что она не знала правила этикета и не представляла, какими приборами есть (он все еще помнил, какой неуверенной она была на рождественском балу). — Двигайся с краю к центру с каждым блюдом, — вежливо подсказал он.

Бертоллини кивнула и наконец приступила к горячему. Вкус еды был просто восхитительным. Как будто она оказалась в роскошном ресторане и прямо сейчас распробовала блюда, приготовленные самим шеф-поваром. Пока девушка увлеченно уплетала еду за обе щеки (она очень проголодалась за время прогулки верхом), Тони рассказывал об особенностях жизни вампира в современном обществе. Рассказал, как долго избегал вступления в Общества Ватикана, потому что их строгие правила его не устраивали, и так же долго жил почти «дикарем», постоянно путешествуя по миру. Практически каждые десять или пятнадцать лет приходилось искать новое место, приходилось заводить новые знакомства, о которых совсем скоро приходилось так же забывать. Ни к кому нельзя привязываться. Никого нельзя подпускать слишком близко к себе и полностью довериться.

Лишь во времена мировых войн он подолгу задерживался в одном месте – сначала в Италии, а потом и в Германии, где пробыл практически тридцать лет до своего грандиозного побега на Сицилию. Воспоминания, одно за другим, вспыхивали в голове, калейдоскопом проносились перед глазами, пока он все рассказывал Карен, которая едва ли могла поверить в то, что все эти события происходили именно с ним.

Как только девушка наелась досыта, Тони взял ее за руку и повел в гостиную, где в камине разгорались осиновые поленья. Огонь тихо потрескивал, укутывая теплым светом всю комнату. Над камином висела картина, на которой было изображено все семейство Морелли. Глава семейства стоял по левую руку от жены, сидевшей на стуле и державшей на руках маленького мальчика, в голубых глазах которого читался такой знакомый взгляд. Карен улыбнулась уголками губ, прекрасно понимая, что этот малютка Тони.

Мужчина закрыл окно грузными темными шторами, и вдруг звуки фортепианной музыки заполнили гостиную. Виниловый проигрыватель крутил черную пластинку. Какая-то совсем знакомая мелодия играла из колонок. Она напоминала своими легкими нотами о далеком детстве Карен, которая не смогла сдержать улыбку. День от часа к часу становился все романтичнее. Щек девушки коснулся румянец, и пришлось смущенный взгляд отвести в сторону, чтобы Тони не видел, как она зарделась и начала кусать свои губы.

— Карен, — ласково и так нежно произнес вампир, сократив между ними расстояние. Его ладони опустились на хрупкие плечи, призывая расслабиться и окончательно забыть обо всех тревогах. Девушка убрала выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, посмотрев на Тони через плечо. — Потанцуй со мной.

— Я не умею, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, — бегло улыбнулась Бертоллини, решая отступить на шаг. Близость с ним до сих пор предательски смущала, будто бы подобное в ее жизни происходило впервые. Но Тони успел ухватить ее ладонь, аккуратно притягивая к себе и обнимая второй рукой за талию.

— Все не настолько плохо, как ты думаешь, — уверял мужчина и всмотрелся в голубые глаза, которые в теплом свете камина приобрели нежный оттенок лилового. Сердце в его груди пропустило удар. Тони не спеша повел их по кругу, и Карен от собственной неуверенности начала смотреть под ноги. Так странно было наблюдать за ней подобное, ведь на балу она даже не задумывалась о каждом своем шаге. Но кое-что подсказывало истинную причину такой робости Бертоллини. — Не волнуйся.

— Я не волнуюсь, — возразила девушка, наконец вскидывая голову, и ее рука устроилась на плече Морелли, а вторая сжала его ладонь крепче. Контраст между температурами их тел будоражил до мурашек. — Знаешь, мне следовало бы сказать тебе спасибо.

— За что?

— За все, что ты делаешь для меня, - серьезно произнесла Карен, сглотнув и потупив взгляд. — Ты так носишься со мной. Печешься о моей жизни… еще никто до тебя не был со мной таким внимательным и чутким. Рядом с тобой, Тони, я чувствую себя в полной безопасности.

Вместо ответа мужчина коснулся губами ее ладони, оставляя на нежной коже легкий поцелуй. Карен только сильнее смутилась, чувствуя, как вот-вот сгорит от своего смущения. Весь мир вокруг прекратил свое существования. Сузился до одной единственной комнаты, где тихо играла музыка, где Тони медленно кружил с ней по кругу и сжимал ее в своих объятьях. Волшебство момента становилось неописуемым. Сердце девушки трепетало, а на глаза наворачивались слезы от переполняющего ее счастья. Бертоллини сама не заметила, как облизнула губы, тем самым придавая больше уверенности мужчине в следующем действии. Тони наклонился к ее лицу, приятно обжигая своим горячим дыханием. Карен закрыла глаза, и голова так сладко закружилась. Он наконец поцеловал ее, и все окончательно прекратило свое существование. Для нее не осталось ничего, кроме Тони, который так нежно целовал ее губы.

* * *

— Не понимаю, почему мы должны этим заниматься, ведь задание было поручено Тони, — нахмурившись, ворчал недовольный вампир, сидя вместе со своей «напарницей» на лавке, располагавшейся в парке неподалеку от общежития университета Сапиенцы. — Почему мы ее обязаны выслеживать?

— Как ты не понимаешь, идиот?! — вспыхнула от злости женщина в красном плаще, вскинув руками. — Если Бастьян поручил нам это дело, значит, Тони до сих пор не выполнил приказ. Я подозреваю, что он покрывает девчонку.

— Но зачем ему…

— Вот это уже другой вопрос, — буркнула она и поправила свои роскошные черные волосы. — Я подозреваю, что он в нее влюбился. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, как на подобное реагирует граф Коста. Вспомни, сколько дров наломала Бьянка, думая, что «любовь» со смертной приведет хоть к чему-то хорошему. Ну, и где она сейчас?

— Ладно-ладно, — согласился мужчина. — Но ты не думаешь, что это все странно? Тони чуть ли второй после Бастьяна, кто может занять место графа. Разве ему не проще убить девчонку, чтобы доказать свою преданность Обществу?

Женщина раздраженно закатила глаза.

— Вспомни, как долго он избегал Общества, как долго не хотел присоединяться. Он явно недоволен тем, что происходит внутри ордена, и мы… О! Смотри, — вампирша отвлеклась от их дискуссии, указывая пальцем на загоревшийся свет в нужном окне общежития. — Идем.

Быстро поднявшись с места, они точно так же стремительно сократили расстояние до входа в общежитие. Преодолеть консьержку не составило большого труда. Вампир загипнотизировал женщину, и та как заколдованная, чуть склонив голову на бок, протянула запасной ключ от нужной комнаты. Чтобы не привлекать чужого внимания, они воспользовались лестницей (в лифте могла быть камера наблюдения), которую преодолели в два счета.

Коридор был пуст. Стояла абсолютная тишина, в которой слышалось только жужжание работающих ламп. Нужная дверь располагалась прямо в центре коридора. Вампиры сначала хотели постучаться и напасть, но затем женщина вставила ключ в замочную скважину и дважды повернула вправо. Дверь с легкостью открылась. Перед ними предстала совсем небольшая комната с двумя кроватями, шкафом и рабочим столом. Девушка, сидевшая на постели справа от выхода, тотчас отвлеклась от телефона и в полном непонимании воскликнула:

— Кто вы такие?! Что вы…

Она не успела договорить, потому что мужчина смерил ее тяжелым взглядом черных глаз, который заставил мгновенно замолчать. Вампирша осмотрела комнату, заглянула в шкаф, обнаруживая, что половины вещей не было. Девчонка сбежала, догадалась она и злобно рыкнула. Мужчина тихо добавил:

— Катерина, кажется, эта не та, которая нам нужна. По описанию Бастьяна, эта Карен русоволосая и у нее родинка на носу, а эта вообще блондинка…

— Я уже это поняла! — взъелась вампирша. — Она, похоже, сбежала.

— Сбежала? Но как она могла… — искренне удивился он, не сводя взгляда с девушки, замершей в полном ступоре.

— Тони! — вскрикнула Катерина и отпихнула своего напарника в сторону. Девушка тотчас очнулась от гипноза и испуганно уставилась на незваных гостей. — Раз твоей подруги сегодня здесь нет, то мы оставим ей небольшое предупреждение, моя дорогая.

Алина непонимающе похлопала глазами, хотела закричать, чтобы позвать на помощь, но снова была загипнотизирована. Последнее, что она видела перед собой, - то, как мужчина в черном одеянии достает из ящика лист бумаги, а затем спрашивает Катерину, что писать.

Никто в общежитии не слышал криков о помощи. Никто не видел, как появились и исчезли вампиры. Никто не знал, за чем именно они приходили. То, что они оставили в комнате, стало своеобразным посланием и последним предупреждением от Общества для любопытной Карен.


	10. Глава 9.

Кровь была повсюду: на стенах, на кроватях, на шкафу, столе, на окне и на двери. Посреди комнаты лежало бездыханное тело Алины со вскрытым горлом, а под ней огромная бордовая лужа, протянувшаяся по полу до порога. Стеклянный взгляд девушки устремился в пустоту. Первой ее нашла Ника. Девушка мгновенно расплакалась и начала кричать от ужаса, бросившись к мертвой подруге и пытаясь сделать хоть что-то, что могло бы привести ее в чувство. Она не могла поверить, собственным глазам. Не могла даже подумать, что кто-то однажды так зверски расправится с лучшей подругой. На женские пронзительные вопли о помощи сбежались студенты со всего этажа. Вызвали полицию и «скорую» помощь.

Фельдшеры долго не могли оттащить Нику от мертвого тела. Она отказывалась верить, что подругу уже никак не вернуть. Слезы горячими ручьями лились по щекам, и собственные всхлипы превратились в тихий невнятный хрип. Полиция опечатала комнату, попросив всех свидетелей чуть позже ответить на все вопросы следователя, который прибыл на место преступления через двадцать минут.

Все начали шептаться, строить предположения, кто именно мог это сделать, кто пробрался в общежитие и убил Алину. Студенты даже подумать не могли, что кто-то может причинить вред такой девушке, как Алине. Она же всегда была такой приветливой и жизнерадостной, такой общительной. Как будто один из самых жутких ночных кошмаров стал явью.

Нику всю трясло от ужаса. Кто-то из фельдшеров укутал ее в одеяло и заботливо стер кровь с лица. Девушка пустым взглядом всматривалась куда-то вдаль, до сих пор видя перед собой ту жуткую картину, что застала на пороге комнаты. А ведь сегодня был самый обычный день. Еще во время пар она разговаривала с Алиной, она все так же улыбалась ей, и совершенно ничего не предвещало беды. Кто вообще в своем здравом уме мог это сделать? Боже, родители Алины будут убиты горем, и Микелина с Карен будут в ужасе, как и она прямо сейчас. Девушка нервно кусала губы. Мысли в голове метались, жужжали, неприятно сдавливая виски. Сердце в груди бешено колотилось. С каждой секундой Нике становилось все больше страшно за собственную жизнь.

Она совсем не заметила, как напротив появился мужчина в полицейской форме, поверх которой была кожаная куртка. Фельдшеры что-то говорили. Все вокруг что-то говорили, но девушка как будто не замечала, что происходило вокруг. Следователь присел на корточки перед ней, поймав взгляд карих глаз.

— Мы можем с вами поговорить, синьора? — спокойным ровным тоном спросил мужчина, мягко улыбаясь, всем видом проявляя дружелюбие, чтобы не запугать и без того испуганную до чертиков девушку. Он заметил, как начала кровоточить нижняя губа с проколом у Ники.

Девушка неуверенно кивнула в ответ. Он помог ей подняться с места, отвел к ближайшей лавке и аккуратно усадил, потому что ее ноги предательски подводили. Ника нервно сглотнула, постаралась собраться с мыслями, чтобы ответить на все интересующие вопросы следователя, который достал из кармана смартфон и включил диктофон. Ника обратила внимание на время. Уже было почти десять часов, но полиция и «скорая» даже не думали уезжать. Все общежитие стояло на ушах. Новость о смерти Алины разнесется молниеносно. Не пройдет и суток, как об этом будет судачить вся Сапиенца.

— Кем она вам приходилась?

— Алина – моя лучшая подруга. Была лучшей подругой, — второе она едва выговорила, чувствуя, как в горле мгновенно образовывается ком. Ника кое-как сдержалась, чтобы не расплакаться снова, но слезы уже застилали глаза. — Я приехала к ней, потому что мы собирались отправиться на вечеринку к Альберту Лоренци. Он один из самых популярных парней в нашем университет, - сбивчиво затараторила Ника. — Он нравился Алине. Именно на этой вечеринке она хотела к нему подойти и заговорить…

— Она тебе писала о том, что кто-то к ней пришел?

— Нет. Ничего. Вот мой телефон, — Ника дрожащей рукой протянула испачканный в крови смартфон. Мужчина аккуратно сложил аппарат в пакет для улик, решая изучить это позже, пока нужно выудить всю информацию из свидетелей. — Когда я пришла… я сначала увидела, что из-под двери вытекает что-то красное, но я не думала, что это к-кровь. Дверь была открыта, и там я увидела Алину, — девушка закрыла лицо ладонями, снова всхлипывая.

Фельдшер, проходивший мимо, принес стакан воды и пару таблеток успокоительного. Следователь тихо поблагодарил его, сжал плечо Ники и протянул стакан. Девушка проглотила таблетки и залпом осушила стакан.

— Синьора?..

— Руджери, — пробормотала Ника, вытирая дорожки слез пальцами.

— Синьора Руджери, скажите, Алина жила одна в комнате? — осторожно поинтересовался мужчина и всмотрелся в карие покрасневшие глаза. Ника покачала головой. — Что? У нее была соседка?

— Да, Карен. Карен Бертоллини, — сказала она. — Карен тоже моя лучшая подруга.

— А где она была в момент, когда на Алину напали?

— Карен уже как месяц уехала из Рима домой, в Вольтерру, — объяснила Ника, нервно сглотнув. — Она и сейчас там. Еще месяц назад она перевелась на дистанционное обучение. Мне и остальным сказала, что у нее начались проблемы со здоровьем, из-за которых ей лучше быть дома. Ничего подозрительно здесь нет, синьор.

Мужчина улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Я ее ни в чем не обвиняю. Просто ей тоже необходимо сообщить о нападении на вашу подругу и… побывать на допросе. Мы должны опросить всех близких Алины, чтобы составить портрет, а потом и свидетелей, понимаете?

— Понимаю, — кивнула Ника. — Можно мне еще воды?

Только к самому утру все разъехались. Комнату опечатали. Записи с камер видеонаблюдения изъяли. Тело несчастной девушки отвезли в морг, куда уже прибыли ее родители.

Эта ночь выдалась очень длинной и холодной.

* * *

Взгляд то и дело останавливался на стекле с отражающей поверхностью. От собственного волнения и напряжения Карен заламывала пальцы, опираясь руками на холодный металлический стол. Нервный тик сковал правую ногу, из-за чего та дергалась под столом. Ожидание было просто невыносимым, как и последние новости. Нет, нет, нет. Не стоило вспоминать об этом прямо сейчас, иначе слезы снова побегут по щекам. Но разве можно было так легко держать себя в руках после случившегося?

Пришлось вернуться в Рим, как только раздался звонок Микелины, в котором она с горькими всхлипами сообщила о зверском убийстве Алины. Едва ли можно было поверить в это. Карен подозревала, с чем именно могла быть связана смерть подруги, но до последнего надеялась, что подозрения не подтвердятся. Тем не менее Тони она тоже рассказала обо всем, и в Рим они возвращались уже вместе. Вампир почти сразу уехал в Ватикан, а Карен сначала отправилась в университет, чтобы увидеться с подругами, но занятия в их группе отменили не только из-за траура, но и из-за полиции, которая настаивала на том, чтобы можно было допросить всех студентов и преподавателей, с которыми могла быть знакома Алина.

Именно поэтому сейчас Карен сидела в допросной комнате полицейского участка. Волновалась как перед экзаменом и молча дожидалась, пока появится следователь или еще кто-нибудь. Часов на стене не было, и отследить примерно, сколько времени прошло, Бертоллини не могла. Постаравшись перевести дыхание, девушка устало протерла лицо ладонями, и наконец дверь со скрипом открылась.

В допросную зашел высокий мужчина в строгом черном костюме. Его светлые волосы были аккуратно зачесаны назад. Первым делом девушка обратила внимание на выразительные голубые глаза и острые скулы. Он присел прямо напротив, положив папку перед собой на стол. Негромко откашлявшись, заговорил:

— Меня зовут Джордж Локателли. Я следователь по делу номер триста сорок семь об убийстве Алины Орсини.

Девушка молча кивнула, заметив синие круги под глазами следователя. Видимо, он работал без сна последние трое суток точно. Мужчина сложил руки в замок и смерил Карен внимательным холодным взглядом.

— Расскажите, Карен, почему вы уехали из Рима?

— Потому что у меня были проблемы со здоровьем, — на автомате ответила Бертоллини. Знать правду о нападении вампира ему точно не следовало. Да и какой человек в своем здравом уме поверит в существование вампиров? Правильно. Никакой. — Есть справка, подтверждающая это. Я могу, чтобы…

— Хорошо. Как вы общались с Алиной?

— Мы были лучшими подругами. Четыре года жили в одной комнате, — с грустью в голосе сказала Карен, опустив взгляд на свои ладони. — Хоть у нас разнились интересы, но мы во многом поддерживали друг друга. Она была прекрасным человеком.

— Кому она могла перейти дорогу?

— Никому! Алина была доброй и жизнерадостной. Я не знала ни одного человека, которого она хоть как-нибудь могла обидеть. Она всегда извинялась первой.

Мужчина тяжело вздохнул, видимо, так он выражал свое сочувствие, и открыл папку с делом, откуда выудил одну из фотографий. Карен едва заметно приподняла голову, чтобы попытаться рассмотреть изображение. Но единственное, что она увидела, - это красные пятна, похожие на кровь.

— Я думаю, это послание адресовано именно вам, синьора Бертоллини, — наконец произнес следователь и положил фотографию перед ней, на которой был изображен их рабочий стол весь в крови, а на нем также заляпанная кровью развернутая бумага с неаккуратным размашистым подчерком. Надпись гласила: «Сунешься дальше – та же участь ждет тебя».

Карен передернуло от ужаса. Дрожь прошла по всему телу, и девушка заметно стушевалась, отпрянув от стола и навалившись на спинку стула. Следователь подметил эту перемену в ней и прямо спросил:

— Это вам о чем-то говорит, не так ли?

Она подняла на него испуганный взгляд, сильнее сжала ладони в кулаки, аж костяшки побелели, нервно думая, что можно соврать по этому поводу. Но никаких гениальных мыслей на ум не приходило, только какой-то необоснованный бред сивой кобылы. Может быть, стоило придумать какую-нибудь легенду об мафиозной группировке? По крайней мере, в это хотя бы можно было поверить сразу, чем в существование тайного Ордена, скрывавшегося за спиной самого Папы Римского.

— Карен, вы здесь в полной безопасности и можете рассказать мне абсолютно все, — Локателли не сводил с нее глаз, дожидаясь хоть какого-нибудь ответа. Если девушка раскроет сейчас правду, то, возможно, полиция будет на шаг ближе к разгадке тайны убийства ее подруги.

— Я проводила свое собственное расследование, если это так можно назвать. Как журналисту, мне хотелось больше узнать о мафиозных группировках, — ловко соврала Бертоллини, опустив взгляд обратно на жуткую фотографию. Следователь нахмурился. — Я хотела написать статью про итальянскую мафию и ее влияние на современное общество. Искала разные доказательства. Даже связалась с одним человеком, но я… Я даже не думала, что все зайдет настолько далеко!

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Один раз я увидела, как девушку эти мафиози убили на моих глазах. Я не знаю, чем я им насолила, но теперь они хотят и до меня добраться, как до свидетеля, который все может рассказать полиции, — девушка закрыла лицо руками, уже сама начиная верить в собственную легенду. — Поэтому я и уехала из Рима, не желала возвращаться до тех пор, пока тут все не уляжется, но кто же знал, что они доберутся до Алины! — Карен тихонько всхлипнула. Пара горьких слез упала на гладкую поверхность стола.

Допрос длился еще, по меньшей мере, час. Ей пришлось выдумать полдюжины имен, чтобы не выдать Тони, чтобы не рассказать истинную причину своего побега из Рима, и, кажется, Локателли поверил. Он записал имена, а Карен с каждой секундой все больше осознавала, что за ложные показания ей позже всучат штраф или какие-нибудь принудительные часы работы. Но сейчас, возвращаясь в общежитие, она не думала об этом. Плевать, что будет дальше. Абсолютно плевать. Главное, чтобы остальные подруги были в полной безопасности, как и ее родители.

В общежитие, уже в другой комнате, где разместила ее консьержка, ждали Микелина и Ника. Весь остаток дня они провели оплакивая лучшую подругу, поддерживая друг друга и теперь с трудом представляя будни без Алины.

* * *

— Я же просил вас не вмешиваться, — процедил сквозь зубы Тони, выкуривая уже пятую сигарету по счету. Ему было плевать, что в подземельях никто из вампиров не курил. Нервы просто на пределе, и никак иначе Морелли себя успокоить не мог. Он бросил бычок под ноги, потушив лакированным ботинком. Потянулся за следующей сигаретой, и огонь зажигалки немного рассеял полумрак подземелья, в котором горело всего пара факелов.

Бастьян молча стоял у импровизированного трона графа Косты, что в свою очередь не сводил пристального взгляда с взбешенного Тони. Может быть, они действительно поспешили, начав запугивать девчонку довольно радикальными методами? Граф смутился и жилистой рукой устало потер лоб. Впервые он сомневался в правильности собственного решения. Но строгие правила Общества следовало соблюдать, и всякий вампир, который осмелился нарушить хотя бы одно, нес наказание.

— Вы же понимаете, что этим убийством навели полицию на след? — очередное облако дыма вылетело из рта Тони, который взъерошил волосы пятерней. — Они теперь будут искать всех вас.

— Может, ты прекратишь бесноваться? — ровным тоном проговорил Бастьян, и Морелли резко замер на месте, смерив правую руку графа тяжелым взглядом. — Я отдал приказ только потому, что ты не выполнил требование графа – убрать девчонку, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. Но мы узнали, что она до сих пор жива. Как иначе мы должны были поступить?

— Не. Лезть. Не. В. Свое. Дело! — строго отчеканил Тони, с каждым словом сильнее повышая тон. – Я сказал же, пообещал, что разберусь сам, а вы своими действиями только показываете, что спустя почти сотню лет до сих пор не доверяете мне!

— Это я отдал приказ, — отозвался Бастьян. — Тебе не в чем винить графа.

— Проклятый ублюдок! — взвыл Морелли, отбрасывая сигарету в сторону и в два счета преодолевая расстояние до вампира. Схватил его за лацканы черного пиджака и с неимоверной силой прижал к каменной стене, которая от удара зашлась трещинами. Бастьян даже не пискнул. — Из-за тебя погиб ни в чем неповинный человек! Из-за тебя…

— Почему ты так печешься о людских жизнях? — с хриплым кашлем поинтересовался граф, и хватка вампира на мгновение ослабла, но этого мгновения Бастьяну было достаточно, чтобы ответить. Он оттолкнул Морелли от себя. Тот отлетел на другой конец склепа, ударившись об колонну. Тони злобно прохрипел, поднялся на ноги и кое-как перевел дыхание. — Ты уже давно не смертный. Тебя не должно волновать то, что происходит с людьми. Ты обязан следить за тем, чтобы тайна нашего существования не стала под угрозу. Понимаешь, мой дорогой друг, если мы выйдем в люди, признаемся, то нас попытаются истребить. Используют любое оружие, чтобы уничтожить всех до одного.

— Вы слишком плохо знаете натуру людей. Они не пойдут войной на тех, кто сильнее них, — прошипел Морелли, замечая, как Бастьян встал обратно на свое законное место, как будто короткой стычки между ними вовсе не было. Мужчина убрал руки за спину, теперь не сводя холодного взгляда с Тони. — Для чего по-вашему существует история? Они учатся на ошибках прошлого, чтобы не допускать их в будущем. Общество эволюционирует, а ваши закостенелые правила Ордена только губят нас.

— Убирайся, — рявкнул из последних сил граф Коста, приподнявшись с трона. — Не хочу тебя больше видеть! Убирайся с моих глаз, мерзавец. И никогда больше не рассчитывай на мою поддержку.

Тони молча фыркнул и быстрым шагом направился прочь из склепа. Коридоры сменяли друг друга. Злость еще не отпустила мужчину, который так и горел желанием что-нибудь разрушить. Нужно съездить и подышать свежим воздухом. Обдумать все произошедшее и, конечно же, найти Карен, чтобы уберечь ее жизнь, потому что в последних мыслях, что успел Тони прочитать у Бастьяна, он услышал желание добраться до девчонки и убить не только ее, но и всех родных, дабы навредить ему.

Вдруг кто-то поймал его за руку и утянул в коридор, ведущий прямо к старой библиотеке. Тони разглядел стройную высокую вампиршу с золотистыми волосами и лисьим прищуром голубых глаз. Сабина отпустила его руку только после того, как они остановились на пороге библиотеки.

— В чем дело? — удивился Тони, встав напротив.

— Я знаю, что произошло. Все в Обществе начинают говорить, что ты влюбился в смертную, Тони, — шепотом сказала женщина и скрестила руки на груди. — Что с тобой? Ты разве не понимаешь, к чему это может привести? Тебя же выгонят из ордена, в лучшем случае, конечно.

— Сабина, все под контролем. Я…

— Почему-то сильно сомневаюсь в этом. В Обществе давно не было заговоров против графа, и я думаю, Бастьян прощупывает почву, подставив Бьянку, — серьезно говорила Рандаццо. Они зашли в библиотеку, сократили расстояние до ближайшего стеллажа. Сабина оглянулась, лишний раз убедившись в том, что рядом никого нет. Тони в непонимании нахмурился. — И, скорее всего, тем убийством, что совершили Катерина и Родриго, он пытается тебя настроить против графа, чтобы ты наломал еще больше дров.

— Стоп. Обожди немного, — шикнул на нее Антонио, и Сабина замолчала. — Почему ты так уверена, что Бастьян избавляется от «ненужных» ему вампиров в Обществе? Откуда столько сомнений в тебе?

Сабина пожала плечами, заявив:

— Предчувствие.

Морелли недовольно закатил глаза. О да, это знаменитое предчувствие Сабины или дар предвидения, как угодно, из-за которого она частично стала самым параноидальным вампиром из всех. Но отчего-то Тони верил ей. Уже много лет верил и поддерживал с ней теплые дружеские отношения. Во всяком случае Сабина редко ошибалась. Он и сам подозревал, что начавшийся Ад стал происходить в жизни несчастной Карен не только из-за ее любопытства. Что если Бастьян действительно отслеживал всех вампиров, и те, кто начинал так или иначе поддерживать контакт со смертными, попадали в черный список? К тому же, если Бастьян избавится от него, то соперников на трон графа не останется совсем.

— Тони, — позвала его вампирша, осторожно коснувшись плеча.

— Если это действительно так, то жизни Карен в опасности, — пробормотал себе под нос Морелли и встретился взглядом с Сабиной.

Женщина потеряла дар речи, удивленно вскидывая брови.

— Так, это правда? Ты влюбился в нее?

— Все не так просто, Сабина, — попытался оправдаться Тони.

— Ой, перестань, — прыснула Рандаццо и оперлась спиной на стеллаж с книгами. — И как давно?

— Больше месяца. С ней все иначе.

— О предыдущих своих пассиях ты говорил то же самое. Что в этой ты нашел, кроме чрезмерного любопытства и желания совать свой нос туда, куда не следует? Я понимаю, ты хочешь ее защитить от Общества, но тем самым делаешь хуже только самому себе. Подумай, оно тебе надо? Пройдет пара столетий, и ты уже встретишь другую девушку, про которую тоже скажешь: «С ней все иначе», — осудила Сабина, чуть наклонив голову набок. Тони промолчал, сжав переносицу пальцами. — Или это что-то вроде родственной души?

— Я не уверен до конца, но… может быть. Мне спокойно с ней, — признался вампир, взглянув на подругу. — Если ты говоришь, что Бастьян затеял заговор, то мне нужно уехать и как можно скорее. Возьму ее с собой. Надеюсь, ты никому не проболтаешься.

— Нет, ты же знаешь.

— Хорошо. Спасибо тебе, Сабина, — улыбнулся Тони и поспешил уйти из библиотеки. Вампирша проводила его взглядом, прекрасно понимая, что они оба ввязываются в большие неприятности. Но как быть иначе? Правила действительно устарели, и наступила пора что-то менять. Она лишь надеялась, что Бастьян не одержит победу, а Тони сможет занять место графа. Только с ним Общество могло процветать дальше.

* * *

Небо затянуло тяжелыми серыми тучами, хотя с самого утра дождь вовсе не обещали. Мелкие капли начали усыпать траву, и серые с черными могильные плиты становились темнее. Священник, которому вежливо кто-то протянул зонтик, продолжил читать проповедь, пока собравшиеся родные Алины Орсини, ее друзья и учителя молча слушали, устремив взгляд в землю. Карен то и дело смотрела на фотографию в рамку, с которой лучшая подруга лучезарно улыбалась и буквально светилась от счастья. Бутоны многочисленных цветов под силой дождя опустились, и теперь все казалось в три раза печальнее.

Бертоллини испытывала вину больше всех присутствующих здесь. Она кусала губы, и слезы беззвучно стекали по щекам, пока Ника и Микелина крепко сжимали ее ладони. Если бы не проклятое любопытство, если бы не желание узнать все на свете, возможно, Алина была бы до сих пор жива, мысленно корила себя Карен, едва ли слушая то, что говорил священник. Господи, что же она наделала… Как теперь жить с этим ужасным чувством вины, раздирающим всю душу на мелкие кусочки? Как? Есть ли вообще ответ на ее вопрос?

Как только священник закончил речь, черный гроб, усыпанный белыми розами, медленно опустили в яму. Пустой взгляд Бертоллини устремился на бутоны. Все, один за другим, начали выражать соболезнования родителям Алины и бросать цветы в могилу. Синьора Орсини никак не могла перестать плакать, а ее муж держался из последних сил, обнимая ее за плечи.

Карен подошла к могиле почти самой последней, уже готовилась бросить розу и прошептать слова раскаяния, как вдруг краем глаза заметила знакомый синий спорткар, остановившийся на дороге возле кладбища. Девушка бросила цветок, сказала пару слов родителям Алины и, отдав зонт Микелине, быстрым шагом направилась к дороге. Подруги проводили Карен взглядом, а затем переглянулись между собой.

Дождь только усилился. Карен промокла до нитки, обнимая себя за плечи, пока волосы начали липнуть ко лбу. Она мгновенно оказалась в крепких объятьях Антонио, который вышел из машины. Его холодные ладони ласково коснулись мокрых волос, начиная успокаивающе гладить. Плечи Бертоллини содрогались от рыданий, и вина только сильнее захлестывала сознание. Она совсем не знала, что делать. Не имела ни малейшего представления. Страх за собственную жизнь и за жизни родителей, подруг сковал все изнутри льдом. Будет ли ей легче хоть на короткое мгновение? Или с каждым днем жизнь все сильнее будет походить на фильм ужасов, о чем она совсем не просила.

— Карен, — тихо шепнул Тони, утыкаясь носом в мокрую русую макушку. — Давай поговорим, хорошо?

— Х-хорошо, — пробормотала Карен. Они сели в машину, которую мужчина отогнал чуть дальше, вглубь кладбища, чтобы перед ними не было вида на процессию похорон Алины. Карен не могла смотреть на это без слез. Она вытерла лицо, пряча ладони в рукава промокшей кофты.

— Я был в Ватикане. Знаю, кто убил Алину. Те вампиры подчинялись приказу правой руки графа, — строго сказал вполголоса Тони, не сводя взгляда с Карен. — Они не остановятся, пока не доберутся до тебя. Поэтому нам лучше уехать из Рима и Италии.

— Они убьют мою семью? — встрепенулась от ужаса Карен, наконец посмотрев на него.

— Если бы они хотели это сделать, то, думаю, уже сделали бы. Твоя подруга… это было предупреждение. Думаю, если ты совсем исчезнешь и нигде не будешь мелькать здесь, особенно около Ватикана, то они оставят тебя в покое. Я пообещал, что защищу тебя любой ценой, - он взял одну ее ладонь в свою, крепко сжимая. – Карен, из-за того, что я до сих пор не убил тебя, Общество настроено тоже против меня. Мы с тобой оба в опасности. И мое предложение уехать будет в силе до тех пор, пока ты не согласишься.

— И куда ты меня увезешь? На Луну, где до нас точно не смогут добраться? — недовольно фыркнула Бертоллини.

— В мое убежище, о котором никто не знает. Ни одна живая душа. Я скрывался там во времена Второй Мировой.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Ты меня убедил, — девушка устало перевела дыхание, наваливаясь головой на спинку сиденья. — Я готова бросить все и уехать куда угодно, лишь бы весь этот кошмар закончился. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще пострадал из-за меня. Увези меня, Тони, как можно дальше от Рима.

Морелли грустно улыбнулся ей и ласково поцеловал тонкую ладонь.

* * *

В международном аэропорту то тут, то там сновали люди. Большое скопление людей несколько пугало Карен, которая крепко сжимала ручку чемодана, катившегося прямо за ней. Она взглядом искала Тони. Назначить встречу за час до самолета – это, конечно, просто гениальная идея. Девушка, которая привыкла путешествовать либо на поезде, либо на автобусе, сейчас абсолютно растерялась, ведь в аэропорту она бывала второй раз в жизни. Вдруг кто-то ласково коснулся локтя, останавливая. Бертоллини тотчас обернулась, попадая в крепкие объятья Тони, который сегодня сменил свой дорогой костюм на темно-синий джемпер с черными брюками.

— Ты кого-нибудь предупредила об отъезде? — полюбопытствовал мужчина, обнимая Карен за плечи. Они направились в сторону регистрационной стойки. Тони выудил из кармана два билета.

— Нет, но пришлось Микелине и Нике сказать, что я снова уезжаю к родителям, — со вздохом ответила Карен, опустив взгляд в пол. — Обещай мне, что все будет хорошо, Тони, что мы будем в безопасности.

— Обещаю, — кивнул Морелли с самым серьезным видом. Карен грустно улыбнулась, на секунду посмотрев на его губы, но этой секунды вампиру было достаточно, чтобы понять намек. Он уверенно наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее, тем самым закрепив свое обещание. — Все будет хорошо. Нас никто не найдет.

Очередь на регистрацию быстро закончилась, как и ожидание самолета. Девушка искренне удивилась, увидев самолет, рейс которого летел до Палермо. Почему-то она была уверена, что Тони увезет ее на другой конец света, куда-нибудь в Австралию или Южную Америку, где вампиры Ватикана до них точно не смогли бы добраться, но не на Сицилию… Сицилия была слишком близко к Италии. Тревога заполнила все естество и не оставляла ее в покое весь полет, длившийся полтора часа.

В отличие от нее, Тони удалось задремать, и он устроился головой на плече девушки, которая смотрела в иллюминатор. За белой пеленой облаков скрывались пейзажи Рима, зеленые просторы Италии, а затем начало проглядывать средиземноморская синяя гладь. Карен не переставала думать об убежище, где так удачно скрылся от фрицев Тони в далеком сорок втором. Может быть, он был прав. Если это место служило ему верой и правдой уже несколько десятков лет, то и сейчас там будет безопаснее всего.


	11. Глава 10.

_Март 1940, Польша, один из концентрационных лагерей_

Черный автомобиль проезжал по дороге, возле которой тянулся высокий железный забор с колючей проволокой и под электрическим напряжением. Дорога располагалась на вершине холма, и любой проезжающий мимо мог разглядеть то, что происходило на площади перед бараками. Энтони старался не смотреть вниз, пытаясь сосредоточиться на глупых шутках Фурмана и еще пары лейтенантов, которые были с ними. Звуки выстрелов, эхом пронесшиеся по округе, заставили Морелли едва заметно вздрогнуть. Он никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что уже месяц пребывал на территории полностью оккупированной Польши, из столицы которой каждый день пребывали все новые и новые поезда с людьми, буквально отправленных на убой.

Сегодня был один из таких дней, когда ему и Фурману обязательно присутствовать на казни евреев, попытавшихся сбежать. Удивительно, что здесь тянули время и «накапливали» случаи побега до определенного количества, чтобы всех предпринявших попытку скопом расстрелять или удушить ядовитым газом (но газ, по мнению смотрителя лагеря, - слишком милосердная смерть). Морелли не раз видел, как люди гибнут на войне, не раз видел ужасы передовой, но никогда прежде ему не приходилось присутствовать и участвовать в такой жуткой процессии. Он держался изо всех сил, старался не выказывать своего негодования и гнева. Строил из себя последнего мерзавца, лишь бы спасти свою жалкую жизнь, которая, по сути, не стоила ни гроша. Его руки каждый раз тряслись, все тело бросало в холодный пот, а ночью перед глазами вспыхивали лица людей, которые смотрели осуждающими взглядами на всех нацистов.

Конечно, Тони мог бросить все. Мог сбежать в любой момент или убить всех, кто ему не нравился. Он же все-таки вампир, а не простой смертный. Обычными пулями его не убить. Даже если вышибить мозги, регенерация поможет молниеносно восстановиться (он проверял, когда ему стукнуло только тридцать). Но что-то заставляло остаться. Почему-то, несмотря на все боевые действия на границах практически всех стран Европы, внутри Германии и Польши было безопаснее всего. У концлагерей и подавно. Никто из вражеских армий не знал о расположении лагерей.

Машина заехала в главные ворота, где пара солдат отдали честь, замечая Фурмана. Тони вышел из салона вслед за остальными, практически сразу пожимая жирную руку смотрителя Вайса. Он улыбнулся своими редкими мелкими зубами, что чуть ли не вызвало рвотный рефлекс у Морелли, который едва ли смог улыбнуться в ответ.

— Как прошла ваша дорога, герр оберфюрер? — вежливо спросил Вайс у Фурмана. Тони молча с лейтенантами последовал за ними прямиком в дом, похожий на маленький особняк, отстроенный прямо на вершине холма, чтобы весь лагерь был как на ладони. Поговаривали, что в Плашове для одного очень «хорошего» военного строили подобный. Интересно, и сколько подобных лагерей вообще планировали построить на территории Польши? Даже думать об этом не хотелось. Тони нахмурился, снял фуражку и провел пятерней по густым темно-русым волосам.

— Сколько случаев за месяц?

— Около тридцати. Это будет очень весело, Фурман. Я вам гарантирую. Заставим местный оркестр сыграть мазурку или что-нибудь повеселее. Польку.

— Расстреливать под польку, да вы просто изверг, мой дорогой друг.

Раздался громкий гогот, который поддержал каждый присутствующий солдат. Тони натянуто улыбнулся, чтобы не вызывать никаких подозрений. Подступил на шаг к столу, где на ровной поверхности лежали на выбор несколько видов пистолетов. Господи, все это выглядело настолько ужасно, будто бы они приехали не в концлагерь, а в парк аттракционов пострелять в тире. Морелли постарался отогнать все безумные сравнения и сосредоточиться на ружьях.

— Что выберете, герр унтерштурмфюрер? — со слащавой улыбкой полюбопытствовал Вайс, хватая Тони за плечи.

— Что-нибудь погромче, — усмехнулся вампир и взялся за револьвер с барабаном для патронов. Во взгляде голубых глаз снова читался холод, способный любого вздрогнуть от ужаса. Остальные, услышав Тони, поддержали его.

После того, как все выбрали себе оружие, они выпили по пару стаканов крепкого хорошего виски, а затем вышли на задний двор дома, где и располагалась стена для расстрела. Солдаты уже привели заключённых, попытавшихся сбежать. Тони бегло перевёл взгляд с одного на другого. Все, как один, в оборванных обносках когда-то бело-синего цвета, с земляным оттенком впалых лиц, до ужаса исхудавшие. Кожа да кости. Их глаза ни разу не поднялись на немецких оберфюреров и унтерштурмфюреров, предпочитая их лицам рассматривание рыхлистой земли под босыми ногами.

Он не хотел стрелять самым первым, не хотел быть самым последним, но чем быстрее он с этим справится, тем лучше. Тони негромко откашлялся и все же заставил себя первым встать на против столба, к которому был привязан заключенный. Решительно подняв руку с револьвером, Морелли прицелился. Громкий выстрел пронесся оглушительным эхом по округе. Легкая дрожь на короткое мгновение охватило тело Тони, который тихо перевел дыхание, пока немцы посмеивались за его спиной и хвалили за точное попадание прямо в «яблочко».

Лишь поздно вечером ему удалось остаться наедине с собой и своими мыслями. Тони вернулся в свой дом на окраине Польши, в самой настоящей глуши, и сейчас пустым взглядом всматривался во внутренний двор, дрожащей рукой сжимая стакан с виски, подаренным Вайсом. Перед Морелли до сих пор стояли образы этих слабых исхудавших от бесконечного голода людей, которые ни в чем не были виноваты, которые были приговорены к смерти только потому, что так захотел фюрер. Еще никогда прежде Тони не испытывал такие жуткие угрызения совести за убийства людей, как сейчас. Будучи вампиром, он, конечно, много убил, желая насытиться человеческой кровью, но… теперь все изменилось. Да, на войне он спокойно питался, не привлекая внимания, однако он даже представить себе не мог, что когда-либо будет участвовать в расстрелах невинных людей. Вампир всегда тщательно подбирал собственных жертв. Редко это были какие-то женщины, кровь детей он не пил вообще никогда, но на этой ужасной войне в кого ему только не приходилось стрелять под внимательным присмотром Фурмана, который так отчаянно пытался пробиться на верха Третьего рейха.

Тони в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул. Мысли из раза в раз крутились на одном и том же месте, как заевшая пластинка, и не давали покоя. Он сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет оправиться и перестать думать о совершенном преступлении Германии, совершенном его собственными руками. Долгими годами его будут преследовать лица убитых с осуждающим уставшим взглядами, молящими только об одном – о пощаде и милосердии.

Морелли поднес стакан к губам, осушив его за один большой глоток. Горячая жидкость успокаивающе обожгла горло. Он наполнил стакан снова до самых краев, надеясь, что завтрашний день не наступит никогда.

* * *

В камине тихо потрескивал огонь. За окном моросил дождь, барабаня по карнизам особняка. Ни в одной из комнат не горел свет. Только свет огня из камина окутывал своим теплом просторную гостиную. Тони очнулся от далеких воспоминаний, прислушиваясь к тихому сопению Карен, которая так и задремала лежа у него на груди. Его пальцы ласково перебирали темные пряди волос, которые волнами ниспадали на плечи девушки, даже не думавшей просыпаться. Погода сегодня весь день стояла отвратительная, и их обоих клонило в сон, чем, собственно, сейчас Бертоллини и решила заняться. Видимо, рассказы про темное прошлое ее немного утомили. А, может быть, и погода, и рассказы, и плохое настроение – все вместе сделали свое дело.

Уже как целую неделю они улетели на Сицилию, где в крохотной коммуне Ганджи располагался его особняк. Конечно, дом находился не в самом центре города, а, наоборот, на его окраинах, на высоком склоне горы, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на зеленые просторы острова. Карен пребывала в настоящем восторге, как только ступила на новый порог дома, который приютит ее на неопределенное количество времени. Очень хотелось надеяться, что вся ситуация с вампирами, с расследованием убийства Алины в скором времени утрясется, и она снова сможет вернуться обратно в Рим, к своему обычному образу жизни. Все-таки неловко жить в доме с вампиром, который теперь целиком поручился за безопасность ее жизни.

В особняке было около дюжины больших спален, библиотека, столовая, роскошная кухня, прекрасный задний двор с фонтаном и гараж с дорогими машинами. В подвале располагался бассейн и винный погреб. В общем, все было как у настоящих богачей. Девушка предпочла остановиться в комнате в противоположной части особняка от той, где была спальня Тони. Они находились еще в недостаточно близких отношениях, чтобы спать в одной постели, считала Карен. Но практически каждый вечер они проводили вот так вот, сидя у камина, рассказывая друг другу разные истории из жизни и знакомясь всё ближе, а потом ложились на просторный диван, где Тони, обычно, читал какую-либо книгу, и Карен внимательно вслушивалась в его мягкий баритон, погружаясь в дремоту.

Первые четыре дня здесь были особенно беспокойными. Карен никак не могла отделаться от тревожного чувства, что ее преследуют и вот-вот убьют. Она шугалась почти всей прислуги, которая работала в доме, часто сидела на заднем дворе, неподалеку от сада, и старалась заниматься какими-то делами, даже той учебой, но не было ни капли нужного сосредоточения. Мысли крутились вокруг смерти Алины, вокруг ее вины в этой самой смерти, вокруг всего того, во что она ввязалась из-за своего нелепого расследования, которое как таковым вообще нельзя было назвать. Девушка постоянно цеплялась за самые незначительные детали – цвет неба, запах вина, лаванды или чистой постели, как ровно стоит автомобиль, припаркованный перед домом – лишь бы не обращать внимания на собственные мысли. Она бы, наверное, сошла с ума, если бы не Тони, который старался каждый день составлять ей компанию, разговаривая с ней буквально обо всем на свете, заставляя отвлечься от угнетенного состояния. Постепенно действительно стало легче.

— Карен, — ласково позвал Тони, и девушка лениво разлепила глаза, еще не до конца очнувшись от дремоты, — пойдешь к себе в комнату?

— Зачем? — хрипло спросила она.

— За тем, что тебе хочется спать, — усмехнулся мужчина. Бертоллини тяжко вздохнула, нашла в себе силы, чтобы сесть на диване и протереть глаза руками, отгоняя последние остатки сна. Ее мутный взгляд остановился на часах, стоявших на каминной полке. Полвосьмого вечера. Для сна еще слишком рано, но зато самое время поужинать еще раз.

— Хочешь есть?

— Ты же обещал не лезть в мою голову, — прыснула Карен.

— Я и не лезу. У тебя все на лице написано, — заметил Морелли, за что получил легкий удар в бок. Он, тихо рассмеявшись, поднялся с дивана и побрел в сторону кухни. Девушка не спеша поплелась за ним.

Теплый свет светильника окутал собой большую кухню с темными дубовыми столами. Тони заглянул в холодильник, выудив оттуда ведерко с мороженым, прекрасно зная, что Бертоллини вряд ли откажется от сладкого. Стоило, конечно, приготовить сэндвичи, или вовсе попросить дворецкого сделать им небольшой поздний ужин, но никого тревожить вампиру уже не хотелось. Он протянул Карен, устроившейся на высоком барном стуле, ложку и ведерко, присаживаясь рядом.

Она с энтузиазмом схватилась за ложку, начиная быстро есть пломбир. Наблюдать за ней – одно сплошное удовольствие, подметил про себя Морелли, едва сдерживая улыбку. За прошедшее время трудно было поймать себя на других мыслях. Карен нравилась ему только больше, и симпатия давно переросла в давно им забытое чувство. Так странно, все это испытывать заново, спустя буквально четверть века, если он правильно всё помнил. Вампир улыбнулся шире, когда Карен измазала уголки своих губ в пломбире, как маленький ребенок, ничего не замечая и продолжая с большим аппетитом кушать.

— Знаешь, я давно хотела тебе сказать большое спасибо, — как бы между делом заговорила Бертоллини с полным ртом мороженого.

— За что?

— За то, что ты спасаешь мою жизнь, рискуя своей собственной, совсем как во всех этих жутких сопливых мелодрамах, — прыснула Карен, и Тони не сдержался, аккуратно большим пальцем стирая мороженое с ее губ, а затем облизывая его. Девушка завороженным взглядом проследила за этим действом, отчего потом пришлось дернуть головой, дабы отогнать от себя все неприличные мысли, которые полезли в голову. — Пожалуй, еще ни один человек не делал для меня столько, сколько сделал ты.

— Перестань, — отмахнулся вампир. — Любой бы поступил на моем месте точно так же.

— Нет. Это вовсе не так, Тони, — покачала головой Карен, оставив ведро с пломбиром в сторону. Она повернулась на стуле так, чтобы теперь смотреть прямо в лицо Морелли. Он подпер голову рукой, локтем опираясь на стол и каким-то особенно томным взглядом голубых глаз глядя на девушку. Шквал мурашек пробежался по спине Бертоллини. — Любой другой на твоем месте даже не пытался бы помочь мне. Наоборот, попытался бы отделаться от меня сразу, как только услышал бы о моем псевдо-расследовании. Я подвергла опасности жизни стольких людей… Из-за меня погибла моя лучшая подруга и… единственным выходом в этой ситуации я видела спасение только укрытием в родительском доме, хотя прекрасно понимала, что если поеду домой, то приведу убийц прямо к маме и папе. И ты мог отказать мне. Мог сказать, что я сама во всем виновата, но ты этого не сделал. Ты решил мне помочь и предложил уехать.

Тони молча согласился с ней, не желая перебивать ее пылкую тираду.

— И я, пожалуй, никогда не была так никому обязана, как обязана тебе. Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, чем отплатить тебе за твое благородство. Все-таки ты – богатый вампир, а я всего лишь бедная студентка, погрязшая с головой в проблемах, — нервно усмехнулась девушка, смущенно опустив взгляд. Ее щеки зарделись румянцем. До сегодняшнего дня они толком не говорили о той нежности и всех тех чувствах, что, казалось, появились сами собой, и, пожалуй, именно сегодня Карен желала окончательно расставить все точки над “i”. — Я уже говорила тебе это раньше, но я действительно рядом с тобой чувствую себя в полной безопасности. Я целиком и полностью доверяю тебе свою жизнь, Тони. И думаю, больших подтверждений моей собственной влюбленности в тебя не надо.

— Ты очень романтична, — усмехнулся Морелли и придвинулся чуть ближе. Карен выпрямилась, чтобы их глаза находились примерно на одном уровне. Сердце в груди снова затрепетало. Щеки предательски горели, будто все это происходило с ней впервые. – Но, пожалуй, ты права. Мне действительно не нужны больше никакие подтверждения. Всё итак ясно, как день.

Бертоллини довольно улыбнулась, в следующее мгновение отвечая на сладкий поцелуй. Руки сами скользнули в каштановые волосы Тони, легонько сжимая и оттягивая. Блаженство заполнило все естество, окончательно вскружив голову, и ей уже ничего не надо было, кроме нежных поцелуев мужчины, который постепенно становился все настойчивее. Она прекрасно понимала, что с каждым днем, что они проводили вместе, желание, безумное страстное желание все с большим трудом можно было сдерживать. Теперь Карен полностью уверена, что готова отдаться этому страстному порыву и утонуть в дурманящем забвении с головой.

Она не помнила, как они добрались до его спальни. Все как будто происходило в легкой головокружительной дымке, где аромат тела Тони буквально сводил с ума. Девушка с легкостью подавалась навстречу каждому движению: помогала снять с себя мешающую одежду, прогибалась в спине от наслаждения, с дикой страстью отвечала на горячие и глубокие поцелуи. Ее тихие смущенные стоны заполонили все пространство, и Тони готов был поклясться, что Карен была просто идеальна. Он целовал каждый сантиметр нежной смуглой кожи, царапал клыками тонкую шею, оставлял красные метки, желая доказать, что прямо сейчас и навсегда она будет принадлежать только ему одному.

Полумрак комнаты сильнее опьянял. Очертания расплывались, и перед глазами стояли только неясные силуэты теплых приглушенных тонов. Карен видела перед собой только Тони, его потемневший от дикого желания взгляд, и слышала, как безумно колотятся их сердца. В следующее мгновение девушка негромко вскрикнула от легкой боли, пронзившей внизу живота. Перед глазами зарябили искры, а затем, через пару секунд, пришло желаемое наслаждение и потрясающее чувство полного единения. Вампир подарил ей еще один поцелуй, с которым начал плавные ритмичные движения, укачивающие и уносившие в бездну истинного наслаждения.

Карен вцепилась в его плечи. Словно в бреду шептала его имя и умоляла не останавливаться до тех пор, пока они оба не окажутся на краю пропасти. Это было самым лучшим падением, самым головокружительным и ярким, темным и необузданным. Ее тело пронзила мягкая теплая судорога, и ничего, кроме Тони, в мире не имело значение. Удовольствие заполонило каждую клеточку тела, растворяясь в раскаленном воздухе, после заставляя окунуться в сон.

Ласковые поглаживания по волосам и по лицу заставили лениво разлепить глаза, и Бертоллини устало улыбнулась мужчине, который крепче прижал ее к себе, при этом поцеловав в родинку на носу. Больше никакие кошмары ее не мучили. Она не просыпалась и не подскакивала на постели в холодном поту, потому что рядом был тот, кто оберегал сладкий сон, наполняя его внеземным солнечным светом и теплом.

* * *

Убийство Алины Орсини было странным и вызывало слишком много вопросов. Не могли же на девушку напасть просто так. Да, версия Карен Бертоллини с мафией звучала довольно убедительно ровно до тех пор, пока полиция не стала пробивать в базах данных имена названных мафиози. Оказалось, что Карен соврала, и Джордж Локателли не мог понять, для чего именно девушка сделала это. Почему утаила правду и не сказала все как есть? Как минимум, сейчас полиция ее могла спокойно задержать за ложную информацию и препятствию следствию по делу убитой.

Детектив стоял прямо перед доской, на которой были развешены все фото улик и комнаты, различные факты об погибшей и ее круге общения. На самом деле не так уж и много, а по сути – вообще ничего. И как стоило начать расследование? Локателли задумчиво потер подбородок и взял чашку кофе, которую принес его напарник.

— И с чего начнем? — как будто прочитав его мысли, спросил невысокий мужчина с черными кудрями.

— Нужно позвать синьору Бертоллини на второй допрос. Потому что у нее вполне были основания, чтобы нам соврать, - протянул Джордж, сильнее нахмурившись. — Я уверен, что ей действительно кто-то угрожал, но, может быть, она боялась сказать, потому что ее найдут? Мы должны выяснить это.

— Опять придется ехать в Сапиенцу?

— Не думаю. Синьора Бертоллини дала нам прямой номер своих родителей, да и, кроме того, у нас есть номера ее подруг – Ники Руджери и Микелины Наполи, — он отвлекся от доски с фотографиями и посмотрел на напарника. — Ты займешься допросом, а я поищу еще улики. Съезжу еще раз на место преступления. Кстати, что там насчет отпечатков на дверной ручке?

— Их до сих пор обрабатывают по базе данных, — виновато сказал полицейский, почесав затылок. — Честно говоря, это на моей памяти первый случай, когда отпечатки ищут так долго.

Джордж не придал никакого значения его словам, потому что в конце отдела появилась секретарша с белоснежным пучком на голове, цокая каблуками и спеша в их сторону. Он расплылся в самой любезной улыбке, когда Лаура сократила до них расстояние и вытянула из своей толстой папки тонкий лист бумаги с результатами экспертизы. Локателли быстро поблагодарил ее и внимательно прочитал содержимое вслух:

— Отпечаток принадлежит некой Катерине Соррентино, работающей и проживающей в Ватикане на одной из должностей при дворе Папы Римского.

— Ого, какая птица, — впечатленно присвистнул напарник Джорджа, который вновь нахмурился. В его голове заработали тысячи механизмов, выстраивающих логическую цепочку из маленьких кусочков огромной разрушенной мозаики. С этим отпечатком появилось в два раза больше вопросов.

Каким образом человек, работающий на такой высокой должности, оказался почти в самом захолустье Рима? Что она там делала? Неужели она действительно причастна к убийству Алины Орсини? Но тогда каков мотив? Может быть, именно люди из Ватикана (Джордж всегда был уверен, что работники Ватикана настоящие праведники и искренне верующие люди, которые неспособны даже муху обидеть) запугали Карен и таким образом пытались ее предупредить? Собственно, об этом и говорит оставленная записка, адресованная любопытной студентке. Нужно срочно съездить в Ватикан и лично поговорить с этой Катериной и выяснить все. Хотя Джордж не был уверен, что этот разговор приведет его к окончательному раскрытию дела. Наоборот, наверное, еще больше запутает и смешает все краски.

— Так, что мы будем делать?

— Как я и сказал, ты отправишься за Бертоллини, а я съезжу на место преступления, после загляну в Ватикан и уточню, есть ли у Катерины Соррентино минута свободного времени, чтобы поговорить со мной.

* * *

_1889 год, Ватикан_

— Ты пришел просить моей помощи? — надменно глядя на ослабевшего от жажды вампира и сидя на своем грандиозном троне, спросил граф Коста.

Антонио едва сдерживался, чтобы воспротивиться. Уже дважды Общество ловило его, предлагая свою «помощь», но Морелли всякий раз отказывался. Это было бесполезно. Он не желал даже близко иметь дела с сумасшедшим графом с манией величия и желанием истребить всё и вся на свете во благо «семьи».

Вампиры знали о непростой жизни Тони, сколько лет он пробыл в бегах, как питался и что делал. За ним постоянно следили, пока он был в Италии. Поэтому сейчас Морелли горел желанием оказаться на другом конце света, лишь бы никогда не сталкиваться с графом, его безумными подопечными и порядками.

Граф махнул рукой. К сидевшему на полу и крючившемуся от боли Тони подошел Бастьян, протягивая кубок, наполненный до краев теплой кровью. Сделав пару глотков, Тони ощутил прилив сил. Взгляд перестал быть мутным. Он наконец поднялся на ноги, расправил плечи и грубо оттолкнул от себя Бастьяна.

— Подумай, Антонио, — настоял граф, — ты многого лишаешься, отказывая мне.

— Чего же? — фыркнул Морелли.

— Мы повсюду. Мы достигаем своих целей, не страдаем от голода, и наше влияние в Ватикане велико, как и во всей Италии. Мы стоим за самим папой, а кто стоит за ним, тот правит всей Италией. Всем миром.

Граф Коста поднялся с трона. Полы длинного красного плаща, словно кровь, медленно тянулись за ним по полу. Вампир сократил расстояние до Тони, обнимая рукой за плечи как старого друга. Тони не стал вырываться. Неразумно нападать на того, кто в разы сильнее тебя. Он повел Морелли по веренице из коридоров подземелья, попутно рассказывая о преимуществах быть вампиром именно здесь, но в каждом его слове Тони видел одни недостатки и противоречия.

Как он может быть свободным, если за ним постоянно будут следить? Свобода выдавалась за нечто неясное, призрачное, а на деле подразумевалось самое настоящее рабство. Состоя в Обществе, ты должен выполнять все приказы, поручения, которые тебе даст граф. Нельзя перечить его воле, нельзя ничего говорить, если твой статус это не позволяет. Ты должен слепо верить в то, что поступаешь правильно, ведь так сказал граф.

Также существовал некий свод правил, которых нужно строго придерживаться. Их нарушение каралось как лишением крови на неделю – самое легкое наказание, так и смертной казнью. В зависимости от того, что именно ты нарушил. Во-первых, вступив в Общество, ты соглашаешься с тем, что презираешь весь человеческий род, что нет высших существ, кроме вампиров. Во-вторых, нужно помнить, что люди, их кровь, - источник питания, и любые связи с ними, в частности любовные, жестоко караются. В-третьих, нельзя никого обращать в вампиров. Только в том случае, если граф сам выбрал человека, который после перерождения сразу станет членом Общества. И это были только основные правила из огромного Кодекса, что служил верой и правдой уже не одно столетие.

Тони не нравилось ни одно. Не нравилось иерархическое устройство Общества. Не нравилось такое слепое верование в собственную исключительность. Настрой «Ты один, а все остальные – против тебя». Он был не согласен. И все сладкие речи графа о том, что Тони всегда будет в полной безопасности, никак не подействовали.

Его отпустили. Дали на размышления три дня, но Морелли не собирался возвращаться. Этой же ночью он схватил своего коня, ускакал в ближайший порт, откуда уплыл сначала на Сицилию, а после отправился в Испанию, где началось его долгое путешествие по миру в поисках тайных знаний, других вампиров и других мифических существ.

* * *

— Если тебе не нравятся порядки этого Общества, то почему до сих пор остаешься там? — поинтересовалась Карен после его короткого рассказа. Они вместе сидели в библиотеке особняка на небольшом диване перед камином, в котором тихо потрескивали горящие осиновые поленья, и разговаривали, вспоминая разные моменты из своих жизней.

— Многие вампиры, из тех, кого я встречал по всему свету, жили семьями, — задумчиво протянул Тони, нахмурившись. — Некоторые предлагали мне остаться, но я все равно шел дальше. Думал, что мне суждено провести всю свою жизнь в одиночестве, — он тихо прыснул, — но Судьба решила за меня все иначе. Я вернулся в Италию в середине Второй Мировой войны. Около десяти лет скрывался на Сицилии от нацистов, а потом сам отправился в Ватикан, наивно полагая, что закостенелые порядки Общества спустя несколько долгих лет изменились.

Карен подсела ближе к Тони, отложив книгу в сторону. Пальцами ласково коснулась темно-русых прядей, отчего Тони не смог сдержать улыбку. У нее были очень своеобразные способы выражать поддержку.

— Поначалу мне действительно казалось, что многое изменилось. Я слепо следовал приказам. Выполнял каждое жуткое поручение, думая, что ничего хуже того, через что пришлось пройти на войне, не будет. Я даже нашел общий язык с другими вампирами, подружился с Сабиной, — усмехнулся Морелли, опустив взгляд на руки. — Но чем дольше я находился в Обществе, чем выше становилось мое положение, тем больше становилось осознание, что ничего не изменилось. Можно сказать, я стал неким голосом здравого рассудка, и именно я предложил внедряться в медицину, чтобы избежать лишних человеческих жертв. Благо граф стал чахнуть от своей болезни, потому ко мне стали больше прислушиваться.

— Пожалуй, ты самый благородный вампир из всех, кого я знаю, — с восхищением добавила Карен.

— Ты только меня и знаешь, — прыснул Тони, чуть наклонив голову. — Выдуманные персонажи не считаются.

Бертоллини, обиженно фыркнув, легонько ударила его в плечо, отчего мужчина рассмеялся.

— Зато сейчас я не чувствую себя таким одиноким, как раньше, — вдруг серьезно произнес Тони, всматриваясь в голубые глаза Карен.

— И многим своим девушкам ты это говорил? — улыбнулась она и решительно забралась к нему на колени. Тони вскинул голову, обнимая Карен за талию. Девушка почувствовала, как приятный холодок пробежался по спине, когда его пальцы закрались под ткань футболки.

— Только тебе, amore mio.

Бертоллини смущенно покраснела, но не заставила его долго ждать, наклоняясь и целуя Тони в знак благодарности.


	12. Глава 11.

С самого начала дело Алины Орсини показалось ему странным. Было много несостыковок, которые очень путали истинный след, но Джордж не собирался сдаваться так просто. Он был не из тех людей, кто сдавался на полпути и за неимением нужных улик сразу закрывал дело. Никакие взятки и уговоры не действовали на Локателли. Поэтому практически все дела, которые он вел, были с успехом раскрыты и в определенных кругах он даже приобрел некую известность. Правда, сейчас он об этом не думал вовсе, взглядом гипнотизируя фотографию Карен Бертоллини со своими подругами.

Оказалось, что девушка уже целый месяц не появлялась в универе, а ее «прикрытие» не являлось таковым. Родители девушки даже не были в курсе того, что Карен прогуливала университет. Ее мать так и не сумела дозвониться до нее. Никто не подходил к телефону, хотя гудки шли и шли очень хорошо, что говорило о нахождении телефона в радиусе сети. Но вопрос был не в том, куда сбежала девушка. А в том, зачем она это сделала? Почему скрыла от родителей и подруг? Почему не доверилась никому и ничего не рассказала? Что скрывала Карен? Локателли с легкостью мог обвинить ее в причастности к убийству Алины, но у Карен было железное алиби. Всё говорило в пользу того, что Карен не имела никакого отношения к смерти лучшей подруги. Но… тогда зачем ей скрываться в неизвестном направлении, словно бежать в страхе от чего-то ужасного?

Джордж тяжело вздохнул и устало потер лоб рукой. Остался еще один вариант – поговорить с Катериной Соррентино, у которой они уже нашли номер телефона. Нужно съездить в Ватикан.

— Мы наконец-то дозвонились до нее, Джордж! — знакомый голос напарника вырвал детектива из размышлений. - Она готова встретиться сегодня с вами в полдень на площади Святого Петра, возле собора.

— Хорошо, — кивнул мужчина, поднимаясь из-за рабочего стола. Он накинул на плечи куртку, быстрым шагом направившись в сторону выхода. До полудня оставалось полчаса.

Солнце ярко светило высоко в небе, и небольшие группы туристов гуськом перемещались от одной точки площади к другой. Почему-то за этим всегда было так забавно наблюдать. Тем не менее он приехал сюда не для того, чтобы созерцать группы туристов со всех стран мира. Джордж поправил черные очки на переносице. Кофе в стаканчиках начал остывать. Катерина опаздывала на встречу уже как десять минут. И с каждой минутой он все больше сомневался, что она явится. Конечно, это не есть хорошо – отлынивать от разговора со следователем полиции, но один отпечаток пальца был слишком невесомым доказательством, чтобы врываться в ее дом с ордером на обыск. Он не успел углубиться в размышления, потому что, кажется, Катерина соизволила явиться.

Это была высокая элегантно одетая женщина с каштановыми волосами, забранными в высокий хвост. Она сняла солнцезащитные очки с переносицы, убирая в карман бежевого пиджака.

— Вы хотели со мной поговорить? — ровным тоном начала разговор женщина. Он протянул стаканчик кофе. — Спасибо. — Сухо поблагодарила она.

— Да. У меня есть к вам парочка вопросов, синьора Соррентино, — сказал Локателли, и они не спеша направились вдоль собора Святого Петра. — Вы были знакомы с Алиной Орсини?

— Впервые слышу, — пожала плечами Катерина. — А в чем, собственно, дело?

— Девушку жестоко убили в ее общежитие.

— И зачем я вам, детектив?

Локателли не спускал с нее пристального взгляда. Либо она была прекрасной лгуньей, либо она действительно не имела никакого отношения к совершенному убийству. Но он больше склонялся к первому варианту. Не могло же собственное чутье подводить? Нужно говорить с ней до тех пор, пока она не расскажет что-нибудь стоящее, что выдаст ее с потрохами.

— Во время осмотра места преступления был обнаружен отпечаток пальца. Ваш, Катерина, — сразу перешел к главному Локателли, не упуская из виду, как глаза женщины забегали, а на лице ровно на долю секунды отразилось замешательство, будто бы она испугалась. Интересно, с чем это связано? Он очень сомневался, что она говорила правду, но послушать, что эта дамочка скажет дальше, было крайне занимательно.

— Как там мог оказаться мой отпечаток пальца?

— Это я вас хотел спросить. Что вы делали той ночью, когда было совершено убийство?

Катерина нахмурилась.

— Работала, как и всегда. У меня достаточно загруженный график, поэтому очень часто приходится оставаться на несколько часов на рабочем месте, — она вежливо улыбнулась, посмотрев на детектива. – Не люблю, когда что-то не доделано. Так невозможно расслабиться.

— Кто-нибудь может подтвердить ваше алиби? — Локателли держался по-прежнему отстраненно. Она ему совсем не нравилась.

— Наверное, сторож, — как ни в чем не бывало пожала плечами женщина, но от нее исходило странное волнение и нервозность вперемешку с тревогой. Однако чего ей бояться, если у нее есть алиби?

— У вас есть недоброжелатели, которые могли бы вас подставить?

— Нет. Не думаю, — покачала головой Катерина. — Послушайте, я работаю на высокой должности при дворе Папы. Я не верчусь в его свите, поэтому у меня…

— Могут быть недоброжелатели в любом случае. Это вполне закономерно, синьора Соррентино, — нахмурился детектив. — Может, вы о них не знали, а они есть. Если ваше алиби подтвердится (а мы это обязательно проверим), то мы продолжим общение. Пока я советую вам присмотреться к людям, которые вас окружают.

Женщина молча кивнула в ответ. Конечно, она не собиралась следовать совету детектива. В ее голове зрели самые коварные планы, в которых она собственноручно умерщвляла любознательного полицейского, закапывала где-то за пределами Рима и делала все возможное, чтобы никто и никогда не заговорил о случившемся убийстве. Но оно, как бы сильно она того не желала, приобрело слишком громкую огласку. Родители девушки не хотели мириться с горем просто так и, наверное, подключили к расследованию все дежурные пункты полиции Рима.

Как же сильно она сглупила, когда сняла перчатки, переступая порог комнаты проклятой Карен Бертоллини. Просто так отделаться от полиции невозможно. Нынче там работали не такие уж и дураки, которых легко обвести вокруг пальца. Зато можно заплатить приличную сумму денег, чтобы расследование зашло никому неизвестным образом в тупик. Люди всегда были падки на крупные деньги. Их алчность всегда поражала Катерину, которая прослушала половину из того, что сейчас говорил детектив. Кажется, он рассказал еще о каких-то деталях расследования, что вовсе не интересовали ее. Пришлось растерянно улыбнуться и сказать, глядя на наручные часы:

— Вы уж извините меня, синьор детектив, но мой обед подходит к концу. Нужно вернуться в офис.

— Хорошо, — кивнул детектив, чуть нахмурившись. Он не успел толком ничего выяснить, но зато наперед назначил встречу. Катерина несколько растерялась. Срочно придумывать оправдание было тяжело. Врала она, конечно, тоже так себе. Поэтому пришлось согласиться. За единственным исключением, что эта встреча пройдет ближе к вечеру. Именно вечером проще всего убивать людей. Особенно избавляться от тех, кто пытается разнюхать следы.

Чуть позже, когда Катерина проводила взглядом детектива, затерявшегося в толпе, она поспешила вернуться обратно в логово вампиров. Лучше сообщить обо всем сразу графу. Ситуация потихоньку выходила из-под контроля. И ей это чертовски не нравилось. Злость так и распирала изнутри.

Вампирша стремительным шагом лавировала по бесконечной веренице подземных коридоров. Едва успевала здороваться с друзьями, а как только заметила Родриго, с которым она отправилась на провальное задание, тотчас схватила его под руку, потащив в сторону главного зала. Он что-то растеряно лепетал, пытался выяснить, что произошло, однако Соррентино не произнесла ни слова до тех пор, пока они не переступили порог зала. Как удачно, что здесь был Бастьян. Граф, похоже, крепко спал у себя в склепе.

Трон стоял напротив крохотного окна, сквозь которое просачивались лучи солнца. В черном контражуре едва ли можно было рассмотреть того, кто сидел на кресле. Правда, Бастьяна легко узнать по белому сшитому с иголочки костюму, что он любил так носить. Других вампиров поражало, с какой смелостью он садится на трон, даже не зная, кому перейдут полномочия графа Косты. Слухи в Обществе ходили разные, и большинство из них склонялись к тому, что граф в последнее мгновение назначит Тони главным. Наверное, именно об этом и думал сейчас Бастьян, судя по его напряженному выражению лица. Он отвлекся от созерцания мыслей, поднимая взгляд черных глаз на пришедших.

Катерина оттолкнула Родриго. Он недовольно рыкнул, не понимая, почему «подруга» вела себя подобным образом. Раньше вампирша тоже не отличалась хорошими манерами, но была не настолько грубой. Вампир одернул черный пиджак, расправил плечи и поймал на себе заинтересованный вопрошающий взгляд Бастьяна.

— Со мной сегодня встретился детектив по делу девчонки, которую мы убили в качестве предупреждения для той сучки, — холодно заговорила Катерина, убрав руки за спину. — Они нашли мой отпечаток пальца. Если этот мерзавец будет копать дальше, то узнает о нас.

— Я тебе с самого начала говорил не снимать перчатки… — шепотом добавил Родриго.

Соррентино шикнула на него.

— И что ты хочешь сделать, Катерина? — голос Бастьяна был ровным и бесстрастным. Он подпер голову рукой, не сводя с них внимательно взгляда, постепенно заполняющегося гневом. Эмоции он всегда держал под контролем, но по его глазам всегда с легкостью можно узнать, что он чувствовал на самом деле.

— Я не знаю, — вскинула руками вампирша. — Нет, я знаю, но не уверена, что это сработает. Этот детектив мне показался не таким уж и простым. Его хрен расколешь. И на взятку вряд ли поведется. Конечно, я могу попробовать его убить, но на это тоже уйдет время, или мы можем их запугать.

— Если ты его убьешь, привлечешь внимание еще больше. Не нужно торопиться, Катерина. Твоя спешка всегда все губит, — протянул вампир, а Родриго согласно закивал головой. Женщина раздраженно закатила глаза. — Что насчет девчонки, которую Тони защищает? Вы узнали, где она?

Родриго переглянулся с Катериной. Она кивнула, позволяя ему говорить.

— Мы искали ее. В Риме Бертоллини нет уже больше двух недель точно. Домой к своим родителям она не уезжала. Кредитными картами ни в магазинах, ни в аэропорту, ни на вокзале она не пользовалась. Как сквозь землю провалилась, синьор Бастьян, — немного дрожащим голосом говорил вампир, сцепив руки в замок перед собой. — Я, конечно, не могу быть уверен в этом на сто процентов, но мне кажется, что она уехала вместе с Тони. Посудите сами, от него уже нет никаких вестей около месяца, если я не ошибаюсь.

Бастьян нахмурился. Отчасти вампир был прав. Морелли не было видно давно, что вызывало подозрение не только у него, но и у графа. Правда, большинство, кто хорошо общался с Тони из вампиров, прекрасно знали, что он не любил появляться на пороге Ордена просто так. Нужна была какая-то веская причина, чтобы этот подлец соизволил показаться. Может, в этот раз он тоже уехал куда-то, развлекался и тратил деньги. Занимался какой-нибудь пустой тратой времени. Бастьян не был слишком хорошего о нем мнения, но по-прежнему уважал его, как вампира, потому что уважал граф Коста, который видел в нем какой-то необъяснимый потенциал. Какой-то странный потенциал, которого почему-то не было ни у кого в Обществе, даже включая самого Бастьяна.

— Обожди, Родриго. Скорее всего, он явится на следующий совет. Если же этого не произойдет, то будем поднимать тревогу. Пока я не вижу смысла обвинять его в том, чего он, возможно, не совершал. Не списывай его со счетов.

— Но, Бастьян, он не один раз вел себя подобным образом. Вспомните хотя бы, как долго он отказывался вступать в Общество! — возмутилась Катерина. — Разве это ни о чем не говорит?

— Это было почти два века назад, Катерина, — прыснул Родриго, в недоумении посмотрев на вампиршу. — Ты думаешь, что за прошедшее время он ничуть не изменился?

— Люди не меняются, — мрачно заметила она, нахмурившись.

— Вы сюда спорить пришли или решать, что будете делать дальше? — вмешался Бастьян. Он поднялся с трона, который медленно обошел и подставил лицо прямо под лучи солнца, наслаждаясь его теплом. Катерина и Родриго замолчали. В зале ненадолго воцарилась тишина, прерванная самим же Бастьяном. — Ищите девчонку дальше. Она не могла испариться в воздухе. С полицией разберется кто-нибудь другой, раз вы, такие непутевые балбесы, ничего не можете сделать, не привлекая лишнего внимания.

Последние слова Сабина, которая просто проходила мимо, услышала особенно хорошо. Она быстро догадалась, в чем дело. Убийство Алины, подруги той самой новой пассии Тони, было у всех в Обществе на слуху. Похоже, вампиры напортачили, раз все вокруг говорили только об этом. Девчонку продолжат искать, и они не успокоятся, пока не добьются хоть какого-нибудь результата. Нужно предупредить об этом Тони, попросить его уехать с Сицилии куда-нибудь дальше. Намного дальше от Италии, чтобы костлявые ручонки графа Косты в виде его верных прихвостней не добрались до него и его несчастной возлюбленной.

Сабина бесшумно ретировалась, не привлекая к себе чужого внимания. Остальная часть разговора ее нисколько не интересовала. Все итак ясно как день.

* * *

— Ты уверена в этом?

— Да, я бы тебе просто так не звонила. Сам знаешь, — Сабина устало перевела дыхание. — Пожалуйста, возьми свои вещи, свою пассию и уезжай как можно дальше от Италии. Я понимаю, что ты на все сто процентов не был уверен в надежности своего «логова», вряд ли бы туда поехал, но… Они действительно настроены серьезно.

Тони сжал переносицу пальцами, а затем поднял взгляд в окно, за которым на заднем дворе Карен помогала садовнику садить новые саженцы голландских тюльпанов. Будто бы почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, девушка обернулась и широко улыбнулась, помахав рукой в перчатке. Морелли улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Ты слышала, кто именно говорил?

— Бастьян разговаривал с Катериной и Родриго. Я видела, как они выходили из зала, — ответила она. — Подозреваю, что именно Катерина испачкала руки кровью подружки Карен. Они сейчас пытаются уладить дело с полицией. Получается, успешно, кстати говоря.

— Они подкупили детектива?

— Сбили со следа. Он нашел какие-то улики, которые привели к маньяку, скрывавшемуся около десяти лет. Представляешь? Думаю, ему и припишут убийство девушки. Все новости сейчас только об этом в Риме, криминальная хроника. — Женщина вновь вздохнула. Тони задумался о чем-то своем, и она словно чувствовала это, находясь от него на далеком расстоянии. — Тони?

Вампир очнулся от размышлений.

— Обещай мне, что вы уедете.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. По крайней мере, ей здесь хорошо.

— Тони, мне все равно, хорошо ей или нет. Она должна быть в безопасности, как и ты. Или твой влюбленный разум настолько расцвел, что ни о какой рациональности сейчас не стоит говорить? — рассмеялась Сабина, отчего он недовольно фыркнул. — Съездите в путешествие по миру. Покажи ей Америку. Уверена, ей понравится Нью-Йорк или Лос-Анджелес.

— Я поговорю с ней, — наконец отозвался мужчина, и их разговор после парочки дежурных фраз был завершен. Пришлось немного переварить полученную информацию. Тони походил по комнате, выпил виски и растрепал волосы пятерней. В голове нервно метались мысли. Куда им лучше уехать? Где им будет безопаснее всего? Наверное, где угодно, в любой стране, которая находится достаточно далеко от Италии.

Мужчина бросил короткий взгляд в сторону карты мира, висевшей на стене рядом с книжным стеллажом. В Европе оставаться нет смысла, особенно ехать в государства, граничащие с Италией. Ни в коем случае нельзя соваться в Румынию, там их точно быстро найдут местные вампиры. Можно поехать в Египет, в Испанию или, правда, перелететь через океан и остаться где-нибудь в глубинке Соединенных Штатов, а оттуда на машине поехать путешествовать, остановиться в Канаде. Но единственная загвоздка была в том, что ему придется снова начать охотиться. Это был самый огромный минус всех путешествий – нельзя наладить контакты ни с одной больницей в незнакомой стране.

Как бы ему не хотелось, чтобы Карен однажды увидела, как он сходит с ума от жажды, изнемогает и лишается сил. Не самое лучшее зрелище. Поэтому на Сицилии его держали постоянные поставки из местной больницы. Морелли мог взять с собой определенный запас, но запасы не бывают неограниченными. В одном из городов, в одной из дорог кровь кончится, и они наверняка будут находиться достаточно далеко от больницы, в которой есть холодильник. Слишком много проблем. Нужно придумать что-то конкретное, что поможет выехать сиюминутно.

— Давно я не искал работу, — пробормотал себе под нос вампир. Он сел за рабочий стол, включая ноутбук. В поисковике нашел сайт с вакансиями в больницах Штатов, примерно прикидывая, какая будет зарплата и где можно остановиться. В Майами требовался старший доктор онкологического отделения. В Лос-Анджелесе искали вовсе глав-врача. Боже, придется поднять пару старых связей (если это, конечно, еще возможно), чтобы сделать поддельный диплом и пару подписей. Тони, тяжело вздохнув, решил заняться этим чуть позже. Немного времени у них было в запасе.

День стоял жаркий, отчасти душный, но это не помешало Карен отправиться в сад помогать старому садовнику Густаво, который так увлекательно рассказывал о том, как стоит правильно ухаживать за каждым растением. Руки несколько раз поцарапались о шипы розы, испачкались в грязи, а работа все равно приносила удовольствие. Хотя бы так она могла отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей и образов, которые мешали спокойно жить последние пару месяцев.

Да, прошло два месяца точно. Сейчас на дворе стоял жаркий июль. На Сицилии особенно жаркий. Карен никак не могла поверить в то, что Алины больше нет. С трудом мирилась, что больше нет разговоров с подружками и с родителями. Она оборвала все связи, однако телефон остался при ней. Смартфон лежал в одной из комнат особняка, в ящике комода на беззвучном режиме, и девушка ни разу к нему не притрагивалась. Боялась. Не хотела увидеть туеву кучу сообщений и пропущенных звонков. Потому что если она поддастся соблазну, то вся «конспирация» пойдет насмарку. Родителей все же стоило предупредить, чтобы они не пошли в полицию, объявлять ее в розыск. Как раз сегодня вечером Бертоллини хотела воспользоваться стационарным телефоном, чтобы поговорить с матерью. Ну, а пока нужно понять принцип, как аккуратно рассаживать голландские тюльпаны в таких «суровых» климатических условиях.

Густаво протянул ей очередной росток. Девушка присела на корточки перед клумбой со вскопанной свежей землей, аккуратно располагая саженец с краю, так, чтобы он не мешал остальным цветам. Садовник ее похвалил. Было приятно даже в таком нехитром деле получать одобрение. Карен мягко улыбнулась, краем глаза замечая, что Тони наконец соизволил выйти из своего заточения в рабочем кабинете (в жару все-таки, как настоящий вампир, он предпочитал находиться в прохладных помещениях дома, чем на солнце). Он прогулочным шагом сократил расстояние до клумбы, где Карен и садовник возились в земле.

— О, синьор Морелли, посмотрите, какие замечательные тюльпаны скоро вырастут у вас здесь, — с задором оповестил Густаво, показывая вампиру расцветший цветок красного тюльпана. Тони по-дружески похлопал старика по плечу.

— Я заберу у тебя синьору Бертоллини ненадолго? — поинтересовался он, как будто Карен была дочерью садовника. Девушка тихонько прыснула от такой мысли и, сняв перчатки с пораненных рук, выпрямилась.

— Конечно-конечно. Думаю, ее уже утомила эта возня в земле, ведь так?

— Вовсе нет, — покачала головой Бертоллини. Как только перчатки были возвращены на место, она взяла Тони под руку и не спеша направилась с ним вглубь яблоневого сада. — Что-то случилось? У тебя обеспокоенный вид.

Морелли улыбнулся. За проведенное время вместе Карен стала лучше понимать его. Даже выучила некоторые повадки и сама стала говорить несколько иначе. Жаргонный язык почти улетучился. На нее весьма положительно влияли те книги, которые она читала. Конечно, она нравилась ему такой, какая она есть, но такие большие изменения были весьма и весьма приятными.

— Мне только что звонила Сабина, — улыбка исчезла с его лица. Карен прислушалась. — Она сказала, нам стоит куда-нибудь уехать. Подальше от Италии.

— И что ты думаешь об этом?

— Я присматриваю себе работу в Штатах, — задумчиво протянул Тони, переглянувшись с Карен, которая усмехнулась. — Что? Тебе не нравится Америка?

— Нет-нет. Я ничего не имею против, но придется немного подтянуть свой английский. Почему выбор пал именно на Штаты? Почему не Европа?

— В Европе слишком опасно. Вампиры, конечно, есть везде (я уверен, и в Штатах тоже), но влияние Общества за океаном нет. Оно сосредоточено именно в Европе, — строго сказал мужчина, решая, что нужно сообщить самую главную новость, что узнал от Сабины. — Если мы поедем куда-то вглубь Европы, в страну, граничащую с Италией, то нас точно найдут. Но мне это совершенно не нужно, учитывая то, что они возобновили твои поиски.

Карен обескураженно похлопала глазами, наивно полагая, что это все в прошлом. И зачем она им понадобилась? Вроде бы она исчезла с горизонта, прекратила свое расследование и вообще оборвала все свои связи. Зачем? Им, что, не хватает своеобразного правосудия и кровопролития? Или им не нравилось то, что Тони с ней возился? Конечно, он говорил ей, что обещал графу Коста убить ее. Он воспротивился прямому приказу, что чревато определенными последствиями, но насколько поняла Бертоллини, эти последствия не всегда распространялись на тех, кто стоял в Обществе высоко в иерархической лестнице.

Да, поездка в Америку, определенно, к лучшему. Ей уже все равно куда, главное, чтобы Тони был рядом. Девушка тихо перевела дыхание, а Тони продолжил говорить:

— Они начали тебя заново искать только потому, что полиция едва ли их не раскрыла.

— Все-таки тот детектив сумел добраться до них? — удивилась Бертоллини.

— Отчасти. Бастьян сделал все, чтобы сбить его с верного следа. В итоге в убийстве Алины обвиняют какого-то маньяка, который скрывался от полиции практически десять лет, — он заметил, как девушка переменилась в лице. Понятно, ей обидно за то, что реальные убийцы никогда не будут осуждены и наказаны. От того и становилось страшно. — Карен, я знаю, кто это сделал. Если все уляжется в ближайший год, то я могу потом свершить так необходимое тебе правосудие.

Бертоллини покачала головой. Они остановились в тени яблонь, где располагалась небольшая скамейка. Девушка обессиленно села на сиденье, закрывая лицо ладонями. Эмоции нахлынули на нее. До сих пор было тяжело осознавать произошедшее. Слезы полились по щекам, и в горле образовался неприятный ком. Тихие всхлипы сорвались с губ Карен. Мужчина присел рядом, начиная ласково поглаживать ее по спине, дабы хоть как-то успокоить.

— Не нужно этого делать, Тони, — сиплым голосом произнесла Карен, посмотрев на него глазами, полными слез. — Я думаю, Алина не хотела бы возмездия. Местью ее не вернешь к жизни.

— Ты права, — кивнул Морелли, притягивая ее в свои объятья. Карен уткнулась мокрым носом в ткань белой рубашки, вдыхая тонкий аромат дорогого одеколона. Стало спокойнее. Она расслабилась, закрывая глаза и прислушиваясь, как медленно билось его сердце. — Я подумал, что мне на днях стоит слетать в Рим. Нужно появиться на совете, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Иначе они меня хватятся, решат, что я действительно с тобой. Это рискованно, но зато позже нам никто точно не будет докучать.

— Когда ты полетишь?

— В конце этой недели. Нужно прилететь за два-три дня, чтобы пару раз появиться там. Чувствую, что граф Коста доживает свои последние дни. Бастьян хочет перехватить власть Ордена в свои руки.

Карен прыснула от смеха, вытирая слезы с лица. Тони с непониманием взглянул на нее.

— Что? Что смешного?

— Все ваши вампирские разборки так похожи на дешевый сериал, — хихикнула девушка. Он улыбнулся и чмокнул ее в нос, прямо в маленькую родинку. Отчасти Карен была права. Но, кажется, борьба за власть была присуща не только бесконечно живущим вампирам, но и обычным смертным. Чего только стоят их эти… политические дебаты. Правда, сейчас о такой незначительной вещи совсем не хотелось думать. Тони полностью сосредоточил свое внимание на возлюбленной.

* * *

Руки предательски дрожали, пальцы то и дело соскальзывали с кольца с цифрами, но в итоге ей удалось набрать выученный наизусть номер матери. Столько волнения она не испытывала, наверное, со времен первой сессии в Сапиенце, на первом курсе соответственно. Карен накручивала провод на палец, слушая продолжительные гудки. Почему-то сердце подсказывало, что мать удивится, когда увидит на экране смартфона короткий номер телефона, так похожий на стационарный, которыми уже не пользовался никто. Тони сказал, что лучше звонить именно с него. Такое старье невозможно никаким способом отследить – ни спутником, ни GPS на компьютере. Преимущества налицо, так сказать.

— Да? — раздался родной спокойный голос на конце, и Карен едва ли не потеряла дар речи. Господи, как она скучала! На глаза снова начали наворачиваться слезы. Прямо сейчас ей захотелось оказаться в Вольтерре, переступить порог дома и крепко обнять маму. Карен безумно не хватало ее.

— Мамочка, привет, это я, — как ни в чем не бывало заговорила Бертоллини, но голос дрожал из-за собственного волнения и подступающих слез, которые уже покатились по щекам горячими ручьями. Женщина на другом конце вскрикнула, не успел ничего заговорить от шока, поэтому Карен решила сразу перейти к делу: — Я все объясню. Со мной все в полном порядке, мам. Я в безопасности.

— Господи, Карен, солнышко, пожалуйста, скажи, куда ты пропала? Почему бросила занятия в университете?

— Потому что мне пришлось уехать. Я сказала девочкам, что поехала домой, чтобы ни у кого не было вопросов, а на самом деле поехать домой мне нельзя было, потому что я бы поставила вас под угрозу…

— Что? О чем ты говоришь? — в ужасе произнесла она.

— Дело в том, что мое расследование о «вампиризме» зашло несколько дальше, чем я рассчитывала. Я связалась с… — Карен закрыла глаза на мгновение, в голове подбирая подходящее слово, — связалась с плохими людьми. Они начали мне угрожать и советовали не лезть не в свое дело, но, ты же знаешь, я такая любопытная. В общем, все дошло до того, что они убили Алину. Это случилось по моей вине.

На другом конце – тишина. Мать внимательно слушала дочь.

— Они подкупили полицию, чтобы закрыть дело Алины. Но реальные убийцы до сих пор на свободе и ищут меня, поэтому я сейчас уехала.

— Карен, я не понимаю…

— Я знаю, ма, — всхлипнула Бертоллини. — Нет. Я не могу вернуться, — опережая ее вопрос, заявила она, — и не надо вмешивать сюда полицию. Со мной все хорошо. Я не бедствую и не брожу по улицам в поисках денег. Мне помог один человек, с которым мы собираемся уехать в Соединенные Штаты. Может быть, оттуда я смогу уже спокойно наладить с вами общение, как раньше.

Послышался тяжкий вздох. Она явно была разочарована услышанным, но вместе с тем безумно рада услышать родную дочь. Карен грустно улыбнулась.

— Мам, я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, зайка. Может, ты хотя бы письма будешь присылать на электронную почту?

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, как связаться с вами. Пока ближайший год обо мне точно не жди никаких вестей. Но я в полной безопасности. Со мной, правда, все в порядке, — она специально повторяла это несколько раз, чтобы синьорина Бертоллини действительно поверила (она была той еще паникершей). — Передавай привет папе и Карло. Скажи им, что я отдыхаю на курорте.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю. У тебя есть только какое-то ограниченное время на разговор?

— Нет, но чем дольше я с тобой разговариваю, тем сильнее мне хочется вернуться домой, — грустно усмехнулась Карен.

Они проговорили еще пять минут. Карен было очень тяжело повесить трубку. Зато теперь мама точно знала, что с ней все хорошо. Ее не будет разыскивать полиция. Никакого лишнего внимания к собственной персоне она больше не привлечет. Девушка подняла взгляд на Тони, который сидел в кресле все это время, пока она разговаривала по телефону. Его задумчивый взгляд был устремлен куда-то вдаль, а в руке между пальцами вертелась ручка.


	13. Глава 12.

Рим встречал его пасмурной погодой. Все небо затянуло серыми тучами, предвещающими дождь. То самое предчувствие, которое появилось пару дней назад, никак не покидало Тони. Конечно, полностью доверять ощущениям и полагаться исключительно на них, как это зачастую делала Сабина, он совсем не собирался. Рациональность и холод покидали вампира очень редко.

Самолет приземлился в аэропорту около двух часов дня. Прямиком оттуда Тони отправился в Ватикан на такси. Знакомые улицы, переулки, перекрестки и переходы приятно грели душу. Все-таки он соскучился по Риму, его суете и шуму, которого совершенно не было на Сицилии. Отчасти можно сказать, что он тосковал, но с Карен тоска по большой столице мгновенно испарялась. Глядя на возлюбленную, он чувствовал, как всё естество наполняло волшебное тепло с умиротворением. Сейчас мысли о ней вызвали легкую улыбку на губах, и остаток пути до Ватикана уже прошел незаметно.

Подземелье Общества привычно пустовало в разгар рабочего дня. Лишь пара заинтересованных взглядом остановилось на Тони, который стремительно направлялся к главному залу, рассчитывая застать там Бастьяна и, если повезет, графа Косту тоже. В голове на мгновение пронеслась мысль о том, что появление здесь – не самая лучшая идея. В последний раз граф четко дал ему понять, чтобы его здесь никогда не было, чтобы он никогда не показывался остальным на глаза. Но, с другой стороны, он знал графа уже достаточно давно, и граф всегда относился к Тони, как к собственному сыну. Даже несмотря на все то, что он делал или говорил против Ордена.

В зале он застал только Бастьяна, который уже по-хозяйски сидел на месте графа и о чем-то размышлял, правда, стоило заметить его, весь созерцающий вид вампира мгновенно испарился. На долю секунды на его лице промелькнуло удивление, будто бы Тони уже тут никто не ждал. Отчего-то это даже льстило Морелли. Он в очередной раз перехитрил Орден, оставаясь в выигрыше.

— Здравствуй, Бастьян, — он сохранял вежливый тон, несмотря на взаимную неприязнь. — Могу ли я увидеться с графом?

— Да. Он у себя. Как обычно, — Бастьян настолько растерялся, что едва ли успевал подбирать необходимые слова. Тони направился к склепу, но в последнее мгновение остановился из-за вопроса вампира: — И где ты был этот месяц?

— В Греции, — не мешкая ни секунды, ответил Тони. Его ложь всегда звучала правдоподобно, и никто не мог усомниться в его словах. Бастьян молча кивнул сам себе, провожая Морелли взглядом.

В склепе царил привычный полумрак. Сам хозяин сей тьмы не спал в это время, как предпочитал обычно, а сидел в одном из старых потертых кресел возле потухшего факела. Его глаза, уже потускневшие от болезни, поразившей весь организм, медленно поднялись на вошедшего в помещение. Удивление мелькнуло на лице графа, а затем появилась легкая ухмылка.

— Ты всегда возвращался, несмотря на все то, что я тебе говорил, — прохрипел вампир. — Что-то случилось? Вид у тебя обеспокоенный.

— Вы знаете, что Бастьян уже во всю облюбовал ваше место? — тихо спросил Тони и прошел вглубь склепа, надеясь, что правая рука не додумается подслушивать их разговор.

— Какая разница, если он всё равно не получит это место? — посмеялся граф. Тони замер в удивлении глядя на него. — Хорошо, что ты пришел именно сегодня, Тони. Я чувствую, как слабею с каждым днем, и до конца осталось совсем немного, — будто бы в подтверждении собственных слов он закашлял. — Подойди, Антонио.

Не слишком уверенно Тони сократил расстояние до кресла графа. Странные сомнения начали одолевать разум. Если он всё правильно понимал, то вот-вот граф скажет ему, что все полномочия перейдут к нему, потому что никому больше нельзя доверять Орден. Во всяком случае, Морелли не был намерен оставаться в Италии. Ему хотелось начать ту жизнь, которую он планировал вместе с Карен далеко отсюда.

— Многие могли подумать, что все эти годы я доверял только Бастьяну, — граф начал издалека, — но у Бастьяна огромная жажда власти и мания величия, которые однажды точного погубят его. Именно ему я меньше всего хочу доверять свои полномочия в Ордене. Нас итак с каждым веком всё меньше, а с ним не останется никого. Наши порядки действительно устарели, как ты правильно подмечал всё это время. И я осознал твою правоту в полной мере только сейчас. — Он перевел дыхание, снова покашлял, ладонью прикрывая рот. — Антонио, Общество изменится только в том случае, если ты займешь мое место.

— Но, граф, сейчас многие против меня… — обескураженно возразил Тони.

— Они всегда чем-то недовольны. Сейчас все злятся и чувствуют, что грядут серьезные перемены. Это нормально, — вздохнул вампир. — Я обо всем распорядился, Тони. Как только я умру, Джованни прочитает завещание, в котором указан мой наследник.

— Бастьян будет в ярости, — фыркнул Морелли и сжал старую жилистую ладонь графа, протянувшего ее к нему.

— Мне все равно. Я всегда мечтал о сыне… — вдруг добавил граф, отчего Морелли только сильнее удивился. Что-то он совсем размяк, как обычный человек перед своей смертью. — Знаю, я никогда не давал тебе повода даже думать об этом, но ты был мне как сын, Тони.

Вампир ничего не смог из себя выдавить, кроме грустной улыбки. Он не знал, что нужно ответить, как себя повести, потому что был полностью растерян. Впервые он наблюдал, как древний вампир все ближе и ближе к неминуемой смерти.

Граф Коста тоже ничего больше не сказал, лишь улыбнулся самым краешком губ, а после устремил задумчивый тускнеющий взгляд, просящий оставить его наедине с самим собой, куда-то вдаль. Тони не стал возражать, тихо прошептал: «Прощайте, граф Коста», и покинул склеп, практически сразу поймав на себе всё такой же любопытный взгляд Бастьяна.

— И о чем вы говорили?

— Тебе это так интересно знать? — огрызнулся Тони, останавливаясь у выхода из зала. Он посмотрел на вампира через плечо. — Знаешь, в скором времени всё встанет на свои места, и ты останешься ни с чем.

— Зря ты так, — злорадно ухмыльнулся Бастьян, разглядывая кольца на своих длинных пальцах. — Думаешь, я слепой и глухой? Я прекрасно знаю, что ты покрываешь ту девчонку, которую тебе было велено убрать еще несколько месяцев назад.

— Делать мне больше нечего, — фыркнул Морелли, настораживаясь. Он не спешил уходить, потому что Бастьян вот-вот готов был сболтнуть свой план, как делали это все злодеи во время решающей сцены в фильмах, которые смотрела Карен с ним вечерами. Мужчина замер, смерив вампира пронзительным взглядом. Он не переставал ухмыляться.

— Может, ей пока и удается скрываться из-за того, что граф не пустил достаточно сил на ее поиски, но как только он умрет, поверь мне, я не оставлю это в покое. Любой человек, который знает о нашем существовании, должен поплатиться за свое любопытство.

Тони ничего не ответил. В очередной раз лишь убедился, что Бастьян преследовал свои корыстные цели, которые точно не приведут Орден к процветанию. Но, с другой стороны, может, оно и к лучшему. Чем сильнее развивалось человечество, технологии и медицина, тем сложнее вампирам было адаптироваться и скрываться. Может, это и означало, что их время давным-давно прошло и пора… что-то кардинально менять. Тони придерживался только такого мнения. Теперь граф Коста тоже. Всех остальных, кто был настроен против людей, ждала неминуемая гибель.

Вечером этого же дня он отправился в свои апартаменты, располагавшиеся неподалеку от Ватикана. Знакомая просторная квартира встретила привычной пустотой с абсолютной тишиной. Большие панорамные окна выходили прямо на широкие кварталы, где вдалеке виднелся купол собора Святого Петра. Тони прошел по светлому коридору, включив один светильник, и остановился напротив окна, опираясь рукой на раму, другой выудив из кармана телефон. Нужно позвонить Карен, поговорить с ней, сказать, что придется задержаться в Риме еще на пару дней, пока не прочитают завещание графа.

Только он хотел нажать на кнопку вызова, как в дверь раздался негромкий стук. Интересно, и кого принесло к нему домой? Тони имел пару подозрений. Мало кто был в курсе, где проживал Морелли. На пороге стояла Сабина, которая тотчас приветливо улыбнулась и махнула рукой, без всякого разрешения переступая порог.

— Что ты, черт возьми, здесь делаешь? — все ее напускное дружелюбие мгновенно исчезло. Она остановилась посреди гостиной, упирая руки в бока. Осуждающий взгляд голубых глаз проследил за Тони. — Я же говорила тебе не возвращаться в Рим.

— Знаю. Но я должен был отогнать от себя подозрения, — хмуро заявил Тони, падая в кресло. — Если бы я не приехал, Сабина, то нас точно начали бы искать.

— И что? Вы же все равно собирались улетать с Сицилии, — не понимая, возмутилась женщина и присела на диван. — Просто… Тони, находясь здесь, ты рискуешь собственной жизнью.

— Уж лучше я буду рисковать, чем Карен, — серьезно отрезал он.

Сабина тяжело вздохнула. Конечно, она прекрасно понимала чувства лучшего друга, но порой его поступки и действия казались ей совершенно безрассудными, выставляя его на посмешище. Как будто он вовсе не был вампиром, которому совсем скоро уже будет сто восемьдесят лет. Но она ничего не могла с этим сделать. Все-таки это была его жизнь. Женщина устало потерла лоб рукой, пока Тони что-то увлеченно печатал на телефоне.

— Что тебе сказал граф? Ты ведь к нему ходил?

— Он сказал, что в завещании указал меня прямым наследником трона, — как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами Морелли, а Сабина в удивлении вскинула брови. — Он не хочет, чтобы Бастьян занимал его место, потому что Бастьян разрушит Орден изнутри. Видите ли, я поведу всех в будущее. Ну, — с усмешкой добавил Тони, — если бы я действительно этого хотел, то провел конкретные реформы и изменил половину правил, которые давным-давно устарели.

— А ты этого не хочешь? Не хочешь занимать место графа? — спросила Сабина. — Ты же понимаешь, если ты займешь место, то никаких проблем у твоей ненаглядной любви больше не будет. Вы сможете спокойно жить в Риме.

— Я думал об этом, но все-таки пришел к решению, что мы просто уедем из Европы. Остановимся где-нибудь в Штатах, а потом, скорее всего, уедем в Канаду. Всегда хотел там отстроить особняк, — улыбнулся уголками губ Тони, встретившись со взглядом Сабины.

Еще недолго они поговорили о дальнейшей судьбе Тони. Сабина не стала возмущаться, как-то давить или пытаться переубедить, образумить его. Нет. В этом нет никакого смысла. Она прекрасно знала Тони, и если он что-то задумал, решил, то так оно и будет. Вампир всегда достигал своих целей, несмотря ни на что. Она поражалась подобному упорству и восхищалась. Но сейчас ей отчасти было тоскливо, потому что, возможно, она больше никогда не увидит лучшего друга. Пришлось отвлечься на что-то другое, ведь такие мрачные мысли всегда влекли за собой ком в горле или даже слезы.

* * *

Спустя несколько дней после совета, Тони вернулся обратно на Сицилию, так и не дождавшись момента, когда граф Коста сделает свой последний вдох. В этот решающий момент для Ордена рядом с ним находился только Бастьян, который в глазах своего покровителя видел презрение и упрек, как будто он совсем не был рад последние минуты своей жизни проводить с ним. Бастьян начал сильнее крутить в голове мысль, что Антонио что-то сделал с графом. Он хотел убедиться в верности собственных предположений, хотел прочитать последние мысли графа, но как назло взгляд древнего вампира стал стеклянным, навсегда устремившись куда-то вдаль. Ничего не оставалось, как дождаться Джованни с завещанием.

Он приехал около двух часов ночи в черном костюме с самым важным видом, спустился в склеп, где застал из всех вампиров Общества только Бастьяна, как всегда сидевшего на троне графа.

— Ты принес бумаги? — без всяких церемоний и прелюдий спросил вампир.

— Да, но граф Коста завещал, чтобы я прочитал его в присутствии остальных, — твердым голосом отозвался Джованни. — Я не имею права…

— Перестань. Отдай мне бумаги. Я был его правой рукой. Мне можно доверять, — с нажимом произнес Бастьян, выпрямляясь на троне и, как хищник готовился к решающему прыжку, приподнялся. Джованни замешкался, понимая, что выбора у него особо нет. С этим вампиром спорить бесполезно. Он любыми способами, даже самыми жестокими, готов был добиваться своего. Лишаться руки или пары пальцев нотариус не собирался.

Отойдя немного в сторону, Джованни дрожащими пальцами открыл кейс, в котором лежали бумаги, и аккуратно выудил из него нужное завещание. Цепкий взгляд вампира не оставлял его в покое ни на минуту, лишний раз заставляя испытывать непреодолимый страх. Он все такой же дрожащей рукой протянул бумагу, и Бастьян в два счета преодолел расстояние, силой вырывая завещание, как будто от чтения зависело мироздание. Он начал вчитываться в каждую строчку, внимательно прочел каждое предложение не по одному разу, никак не веря в то, что он видит.

С каких пор у графа столько доверия именно к Антонио Морелли? С каких пор он видел в нем потенциального следующего графа Ордена? Что в нем было такого особенного, чего не было в самом Бастьяне? Что он делал не так? Вампир остервенело начал искать в тексте, между строк и слов, хоть какую-то причину, по которой он не заслужил по праву место графа Ордена. Нервно пытался понять, что же в последние несколько лет он сделал не так? Многочисленные вопросы сдавливали мозги, сводили с ума, и не было абсолютно никаких ответов, кроме пары строк на бумаге, что он по-прежнему остается в собственной должности, как и прежде. Теперь Тони имел полное право избавиться от него. Но, если Тони не увидит завещание, если его не увидит никто, то… Бастьян коварно ухмыльнулся. «Если» - это очень хорошее слово.

В обществе у Бастьяна очень много сторонников, в отличие от Тони. Вряд ли они будут рады, узнай о восхождении его на трон Ордена. Только нужно избавиться от настоящих бумаг. Избавиться от свидетелей и, в первую очередь, от Джованни, который мог разболтать о самой настоящей несправедливости всем вокруг. Бастьян отвлекся от завещания, посмотрев на нотариуса пристальным взглядом, буквально кожей чувствуя его страх. О да, это не составит никакого труда и проблем. Это будет весьма легко.

— Джованни, спасибо тебе за проделанную работу, — ровным тоном начал Бастьян с самой вежливой улыбкой на губах, на которую сейчас в состоянии истинного гнева был способен. Мужчина в ответ растеряно пожал плечами, мол, для него это не составляет больших проблем. — Но теперь мне нужно, чтобы ты ушел. Я сам прочитаю перед советом завещание. Обрадую синьора Морелли.

— Но это не… — начал было возмущаться Джованни.

— Да-да. Я знаю, что это не по правилам, что так нельзя делать, но кто сказал, что мы следуем человеческим обычаям и правилам? Правильно, никто, — он широко улыбнулся, сжимая плечо нотариуса. — Поэтому я прошу тебя по-хорошему уйти и не мешать мне. 

Мужчина нервно сглотнул, предчувствуя беду. Хотелось поскорее убраться из этого проклятого места. Но ноги предательски стали ватными, совершенно не слушались. И, как оказалось, чутье его не подвело.

Бастьян будто бы специально дожидался момента, когда его осенит. Вампир воспользовался короткой заминкой, с силой отталкивая его к стене. Джованни отлетел к колонне, ударившись спиной и застонав от боли. Перед глазами все начало расплываться, и последнее, что он видел, это ноги приближающегося Бастьяна, который намеревался расплатиться с ним раз и навсегда за то, что тот отобрал у него власть.

* * *

Солнце припекало лицо, которое Карен подставила теплым лучам сидя в просторном саду, где в воздухе царил пряный аромат цветущих растений. В последнее время ей казалось, что дней лучше, чем эти, уже никогда не будет. Сейчас она всецело наслаждалась своим отдыхом, без всяких забот и учебы, между тем предчувствуя приближение неминуемой бури. Ведь так всегда, любое затишье – предвестник бури. Она не знала, с чем связано это ощущение, но предполагала, что это из-за поездки Тони в Рим. Вампир обещал вернуться со дня на день, и, может быть, тогда легкое чувство тревоги покинет Бертоллини.

Очередной вздох сорвался с ее губ, а взгляд светлых глаз устремился в зеленую даль. Ветер приглаживал высокорастущую траву, поднимал старые листья в воздух и уносил куда-то далеко, за пределы коммуны. Бесконечные просторы, за которыми скрывалось Средиземное море, пленяли. Карен признала, что влюбилась в этот пейзаж и уже никуда не хотела уезжать. Ей не нужна никакая Америка, и уж тем более никакая американская мечта не сделает ее такой счастливой, какой она чувствовала себя сейчас. Только бы всё стало как прежде спокойно. И, может быть, однажды она сможет снова вернуться на порог родного дома, встретить родителей и обнять их, подурачиться с братом, а потом сесть за один большой стол, где за ужином она обязательно представит Тони уже в качестве своего жениха. Она не сомневалась, что у них дойдет дело до свадьбы, но пока не хотела форсировать события. Пускай всё идет своим чередом. Пускай разрешится эта дурацкая ситуация, в которой она оказалась по собственной глупости. Пускай всё снова станет на свои места.

Кто же знал, что всё так обернется? Кто вообще мог подумать, что вампиры действительно существуют и скрываются от людей? Боже, если бы время можно было повернуть вспять, то Карен без всяких колебаний вернулась на тот рождественский бал и познакомилась с Тони. Начала бы все заново и не стала бы лезть в вампирское расследование. Лучше бы, честно говоря, искала бы информацию про зону-51 или про пришельцев. Всем было бы куда лучше. Включая Алину, которая погибла исключительно по вине Карен.

Ей стоило только начать думать об этом, как на глаза тотчас наворачивались слезы, а в горле всё сдавливал огромный ком, не позволяя ровно дышать. Но спустя несколько месяцев справляться с подобным стало немного проще. Девушка переключалась на что-то незначительное: замечала, как садовник прибирался, как быстро поднималось солнце из-за горизонта, насколько был вкусным чай. Так становилось значительно легче. Она рвалась пару раз вернуться в Рим, съездить на могилу к подруге, чтобы высказать все, что накопилось, выплакаться и наконец отпустить чувство вины, но из-за того, что Тони так опекал и защищал ее, нельзя было никуда выйти за пределы территории особняка.

За размышлениями обо всём Карен совсем не услышала, как к дому подъехала знакомая машина. Из салона вышел Антонио, а затем достал с заднего сиденья шикарный букет алых роз. Улыбка не исчезала с его лица. Он явно был в хорошем расположении духа. Поправив галстук и расстегнув пиджак, вампир быстро сократил расстояние до дома, где прислуга вежливо ответила, что Карен сидела в саду за книгой. К слову, та самая книга была еще час назад отложена в сторону, потому что собственные мысли никак не позволяли ей сосредоточиться на тексте.

Он осторожно подкрался к креслу и первым делом показал Бертоллини букет. Девушка удивленно ахнула, расплываясь в широкой счастливой улыбке.

— Что сегодня за повод? — с любопытством спросила Карен, получая в губы нежный поцелуй. Тони, не спуская внимательного взгляда, присел перед ней на корточки. – Вроде бы у нас нет никакой годовщины и прочей романтической лабуды. Или у меня опять все из головы вылетело?

— Я решил просто порадовать тебя, — пожал плечами Тони.

— Это так мило, — прыснула смущенная Бертоллини, запуская ладонь в мягкие темно-русые волосы вампира, который тотчас начал ластиться, как кот. Только не мурлыкал. Он перехватил ее руку, нежно целуя тыльную сторону.

— Ты в последнее время очень притихла. Что-то случилось?

— А, это, — отмахнулась Карен. — Сам понимаешь, всё так внезапно навалилось. У меня сейчас просто больше времени, чтобы обдумать всё то, что я натворила.

— Но ты же ни в чем не виновата, — нахмурился Тони, крепче сжимая ее ладонь в своей.

— Как посмотреть.

— Карен, ты не должна терзать себя чувством вины. Сейчас все уложилось более-менее. Совсем скоро мы с тобой уедем отсюда очень далеко и заживем совершенно новой жизнью. Уверен, тебе понравится. Уверен, пока ты здесь, на Сицилии, покоя тебе не будет. Нужно сменить обстановку.

Карен неопределенно пожала плечами. Возможно, он был прав.

Тони поднялся, переведя дыхание, и отошел к небольшому кусту хризантем, которые потихоньку увядали, потому что сезон их цветения подходил к концу. Он коснулся пары пышных бутонов, и белые лепестки посыпались дождем на клумбу. Карен проследила за этим незначительным действием, как-то грустно усмехнувшись.

— Как прошла твоя поездка в Рим? Вампиры еще бесятся?

— Нет, не думаю. Граф Коста скончался, и на днях должен случиться очередной совет, — отстраненно заговорил Морелли, — но меня там уже, конечно, не будет. Джованни зачитает завещание перед остальными, и окажется, что власть над Орденом полностью принадлежит мне. Бастьян взбесится, но ничего не сможет сделать, потому что я выбрал в качестве преемника Сабину, которой я уже об этом сообщил.

— Ты из-за меня отказался от такого шикарного статуса среди других вампиров во всей Италии? — искренне удивилась Карен, поднимаясь из кресла и сокращая расстояние до Тони. Он нежно улыбнулся и погладил ее по щеке. — Не верю, что ты так сильно любишь меня… Разве я достойна этого?

— Конечно. О чем ты говоришь? — прыснул Тони, замечая, как Бертоллини помрачнела. — Я действительно люблю тебя и готов пожертвовать многим.

Карен, смягчившись, потянулась к нему за поцелуем. Знакомые теплые волны заполонили каждую клеточку тела, и им обоим захотелось раствориться в этом чувстве, забыться в блаженстве и эйфории. Но воздух в легких слишком быстро закончился. Карен с неохотой отстранилась, улыбаясь Тони.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — призналась Бертоллини. — И не знаю, как стоит это доказать.

— Ты уже доказала, доверившись мне, — уверял он. — Знаешь, я подумал, что на следующей неделе мы можем уехать. Я присмотрел прямой рейс из Палермо в Нью-Йорк. Ты когда-нибудь хотела побывать там?

— Может, в детстве, но я не против долгих путешествий. В них есть определенная доля романтики, — добродушно усмехнулась Карен, обнимая Тони и прижимаясь к нему всем телом, несмотря на стоявшую жару.

— Да? Ты вроде бы несколько дней назад считала иначе, — подтрунивал Морелли, за что получил легкий удар в плечо. Он, мягко рассмеявшись, уткнулся носом в шею девушки, и тонкий аромат сладких духов ударил в нос, ласково щекоча. Пожалуй, именно ради таких нежных мгновений стоило пожертвовать всем. Тони часто вспоминал, как был влюблен прежде, как со многими испытывал похожие эмоции, но только с Карен всё приобрело более сочные и яркие оттенки, от которых голова порой по-настоящему шла кругом. И никто из окружения Тони не мог понять, чем именно его зацепила эта обычная девушка, которая своим любопытством испортила собственную жизнь. Но, с другой стороны, если бы не все эти обстоятельства, то вряд ли они обрели друг друга. Хотя он прекрасно помнил, как на рождественском балу был впечатлен ее умом, а потом и красотой. Это было сравнимо с легким электрическим разрядом, который прошел судорогой по всему телу, после не давая ему покоя долгое время. Поэтому он ей и отказал. Испугался, что Карен быстро вскружит ему голову, и он позабудет о своих обязанностях. И… всё произошло с точностью до наоборот. Зато сейчас он чувствовал себя счастливым.

Вечером этого же дня в кабинете Тони они решали, куда поедут после пары месяцев проживания в Нью-Йорке. Карта США была исчерчена разными маршрутами, дорогами, на которых можно было побывать и увидеть всю страну. Такой обширный выбор заставил растеряться даже Карен. Она взглядом выбирала разные пути, думая, куда может в итоге привести эта долгая дорога. Путешествовать на автобусе или на машине ей раньше не приходилось.

Девушка представила, как они ездят на доме на колесах, как Тони целыми днями напролет пьет кровь из пакетиков, в которых ее хранили в больницах. Это будет выглядеть очень нелепо. Она усмехнулась, тем самым привлекая внимание Морелли, сидевшего за столом и читавшего информацию о разных квартирах в Нью-Йорке.

— Чему ты ухмыляешься?

— Представила, как ты будешь пить кровь в дороге, — объяснила Карен, не переставая улыбаться. — Это будет выглядеть весьма нелепо. Но мы всем будем говорить, что ты пьешь томатный сок, который ты очень любишь.

— Какие глупости, — недовольно фыркнул вампир. — Нас никто не будет спрашивать. Ты хочешь взять кого-то в попутчики?

— Вовсе нет. Просто рассматриваю варианты, что придется однажды кого-то подвозить. Я слышала, что многие путешествуют в Штатах автостопом, — как ни в чем не бывало пожала плечами Бертоллини. — Ладно. Я шучу. Будем делать так, как ты скажешь.

Он снова фыркнул и уткнулся обратно в экран ноутбука.

Карен оставила карту в стороне, села на диван и, схватившись за ручку с бумагами, решила написать письма Микелине и Нике, потому что прекрасно понимала, что возможности увидеться с ними больше не будет. Отправить письмо обычной почтой будет безопаснее всего. Девушка перевела дыхание, погрузилась в свои мысли, думая, что можно написать, а что стоит так и оставить в тайне. Во всяком случае, подруги имели право знать, куда она уехала и с кем, или хотя бы придумать более-менее правдоподобную историю, за которую не было бы стыдно.

« _Микелина и Ника,_

_Уверена, вы обе прочитаете это письмо. Одна из вас точно прочтет вслух. Наверное, вам непривычно получать письма в бумажном виде? Поверьте, мне тоже совсем непривычно это писать, но я должна это сделать, потому что другого способа связаться с вами у меня больше нет и никогда не будет. Звучит весьма удручающе… Но это так, все лирические отступления._

_Я пишу вам с целью, чтобы сказать, что мы больше никогда не увидимся. Знаю, вы начнете возмущаться, попробуете связаться с моими родителями и даже попытаетесь искать, однако искать меня не надо. Пожалуйста, даже не пытайтесь. Мои родители знают, что я уехала из страны и никогда больше не смогу вернуться домой, потому что здесь есть угроза для моей жизни. Единственный человек, который способен меня сейчас защитить, - Тони. Я всецело ему благодарна (и да, мы сейчас вместе). На днях мы вылетаем из его дома. Не могу сказать направление и страну, куда мы поедем, но знайте, что бедствовать и прохлаждаться на улицах мы не будем._

_Вы обязательно зададитесь вопросом, что случилось? Что произошло? Почему я так внезапно пропала и отчислилась из университета? Честно признаюсь. Я заварила кашу, которую мне же сейчас и приходится расхлебывать. Вы знаете, насколько я любопытный человек, поэтому неудивительно то, что сейчас происходит в моей жизни. Не знаю, как долго еще это будет продолжаться, но на некоторое время мы точно будем в бегах, пока не найдем достаточно тихое и укромное место вдали от тех, кто готов расправиться со мной и со всеми моими знакомыми, друзьями и родственниками. Именно из-за моего любопытства погибла Алина. На ее месте должна была быть я, но она попала под горячую руку, в чем я себя, конечно же, виню и раскаиваюсь перед вами. Если бы не я, то Алина была бы жива сейчас…_

_Да, я связалась с очень плохими людьми. Ничего более конкретного я сказать не могу. Также не могу сказать, как мне удалось на это напороться и с чем это всё связано. Просто знайте, что я была излишне любопытна, за что в итоге жестоко поплатилась смертью нашей лучшей подруги. Я бы хотела обратиться в полицию, хотела бы многое сделать и вывести тех, кто совершил убийство, на чистую воду, чтобы они гнили всю свою жалкую жизнь за решеткой, но, поверьте мне, в данной ситуации мы абсолютно бессильны. Нет никакого смысла вести расследование, пытаться докопаться до истины, потому что истина невероятно глупа и нелепа. Вы ни за что не поверите, поэтому лучше просто вините меня в смерти Алины._

_Мне так стыдно, девочки. Так стыдно. Я бы хотела вернуться на полгода назад или даже целый год, чтобы предупредить саму себя и не совершать тех ошибок, что наделала. Возможно, сейчас все было бы хорошо. Мы бы вместе готовились и дальше к диплому, потом все вместе его защитили и продолжили бы дружить после университета, но… этому варианту будущего уже никогда не суждено случиться. Я не знаю, как дальше сложиться ваша жизнь, но надеюсь, что у вас все будет просто прекрасно, что все ваши мечты с легкостью сбудутся и вы добьетесь успеха в карьере._

_Девочки, я буду по вам очень скучать. Я уже скучаю. Нашей дружбой буду дорожить всегда, а воспоминания беречь как зеницу ока. Вы самые лучшие подруги, которые у меня когда-либо были._

_Прощайте,_

_Навеки ваша Карен_ ».


	14. Глава 13.

_Рим, Ватикан_

В подземелье абсолютную звенящую тишину нарушало только потрескивание огня, горящего на факелах. Это было первое собрание Ордена после смерти графа Косты, и никто не смел первым нарушить тишину, дабы не оскорбить память умершего древнего вампира.

Сабина, опустив взгляд в дубовую поверхность стола, думала, каким образом Бастьян оповестит всех о последних желаниях графа. Чутье ей подсказывало, что так просто Бастьян не смирится с тем, что вся власть досталась Тони. Между тем в подземелье, помимо траура, царило странное напряжение. Будто бы вампиры разделились между собой на два лагеря: тех, кто с готовностью примет Морелли в качестве нового графа, и тех, кто будет противостоять всем переменам, как и раньше. Это могло расколоть Общество, которое существовало не первое столетие, и Сабина понимала, что больше никогда внутри Ордена не будет спокойно и безопасно.

Наконец тишина прервалась громким стуком входной двери, через которую вошел Бастьян. Вампиры высматривали его руки под длинной черной мантией, надеясь в них увидеть конверт с завещанием или еще что-нибудь. Но он в руках ничего не держал, что немало смутило присутствующих, которые так же думали, что он появится в присутствии нотариуса, не первый год общавшегося с графом Коста. Во всём происходящем был жуткий подвох. У Сабины по спине пробежал неприятный холодок.

— Где Джованни? — спросил кто-то из вампиров, но в полумраке Сабина не разобрала, кто именно подал голос. Зал снова наполнила напряженная тишина, Бастьян не спешил ничего отвечать, как будто думая, что вопрос испарится, как и напряжение, сам собой. Но он также прекрасно понимал, что молчание не будет хорошим ответом, иначе вампиры разозлятся, а он хотел избежать конфликта любым способом.

— Граф Коста поручил мне огласить детали завещания, а Джованни сбежал, насколько мне известно, в другую страну, боясь, что Общество будет его преследовать, — ровным тоном ответил помощник графа.

— Что за бред? — возмутился Роберто, невысокий вампир с орлиным носом и круглыми очками на нем. — Джованни прекрасно знает, что мы никогда его не…

— Видимо, обстоятельства изменились, — в голосе Бастьяна раздались угрожающие ноты, а взгляд недобро блеснул. Роберто, нахмурившись, больше не сказал ни слова. — Есть еще глупые вопросы, которые нам необходимо обсудить прямо сейчас?

Никто ничего не ответил. Молчание затянулось на пару долгих бесконечных минут. Сабина случайно встретилась взглядом с вампиршей, которая сидела напротив, и на мгновение увидела, как странные отблески страха появились в ее глазах. Неужели она боялась Бастьяна? Или боялась того, что сейчас происходило? По молчанию с легкостью можно было определить, что ситуация в Обществе накаливалась с каждой секундой, лишь бы это напряжение не переросло в панику и хаос. Сейчас не помешало бы присутствие Тони здесь, но он предпочел жизнь со смертной власти. Впрочем, его выбор никто, особенно Сабина, осуждать не собиралась.

— Если нет, то сообщаю вам, что последним желанием графа Косты было мое восхождение на его «трон», — на короткое мгновение на лице Бастьяна мелькнула самодовольная ухмылка. — Других претендентов на это место не было. Все полномочия и власть переходит ко мне в руки. С течением времени я выберу своего приемника, ну, а пока мы продолжим заниматься нашими незавершенными делами, — последнее он сказал, присаживаясь на кресло. Остальные последовали его примеру.

Напряжение в зале никуда не делось. Только от того, что сказал Бастьян, легче не стало никому. Сабина бесшумно перевела дыхание, представляя, как уже через пару недель весь Орден загнется от одного лишь принятого решения нового графа. Им не суждено больше сосуществовать мирно с людьми. Каждый, кто как Карен Бертоллини, попытается выяснить, есть ли вампиры на самом деле, будет мгновенно найден и уничтожен. Всему придет конец. Вместо прогресса, о котором порой говорил сам граф Коста, наступит регресс, а Сабина совсем не хотела этого видеть. Нужно уносить ноги, пока не поздно, точно так же, как это сделал Тони, как это сделают все остальные, кто еще в своем здравом уме и осознает, что грядущие перемены ни к чему хорошему не приведут.

Собрание продолжалось недолго. Бастьян в общих чертах объяснил, что якобы было написано в завещании графа, предложил заключить несколько контрактов с больницами во Флоренции и Милане, чтобы поставка крови никогда не прекращалась, а потом попросил своих верных «псов» (иначе их охарактеризовать Рандаццо не могла) остаться. Они должны были обсудить что-то еще очень важное, непредназначенное для остальных.

Но Сабина не спешила уходить. Она остановилась возле прикрытой двери, когда уже все вышли из зала, и незаметно прижалась к стене. Возможно, прямо сейчас выясниться, что случилось с завещанием и Джованни на самом деле. Пара минут в зале стояла тишина, будто бы они убеждались, что все действительно разошлись и никто их не подслушивает. Затем заговорил самопровозглашенный граф:

— На самом деле, власть по праву должна принадлежать Морелли, но его здесь нет, поэтому я и взял на себя эту нелегкую ношу.

— Очень нелегкая, — фыркнул кто-то. — И что ты сделал с Джованни, позволь узнать?

— Наверняка убил, — раздался женский голос. — Ты же не умеешь договариваться с людьми, когда что-то идет не по твоему плану. И что ты собираешься делать дальше? Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что сейчас Общество разделится на две стороны. И большая часть останется при мнении, что на твоем месте должен быть Тони.

— Чистку никто не отменял.

Сабина в ужасе вскинула брови, а в зале снова повисло молчание. Неужели Бастьян в самом деле пойдет на такой жестокий и необдуманный шаг? Нужно предупредить остальных, пронеслось в голове вампирши, но она не спешила уходить, решив дослушать их до конца.

— Ладно. Допустим, ты избавишься от недоброжелателей, а что дальше?

— Честно говоря, я хотел сделать это после того, как мы найдем Морелли, — признался Бастьян, негромко откашлявшись.

— Зачем нам его искать?

— Чтобы убить. Если не будет его, если мы казним его при всех, то наших врагов станет в два раза меньше. Поэтому необходимо найти девчонку, которую он покрывает. Уверен, там, где находится она, находится и он.

Дальше Сабина слушать не стала. Она мгновенно сорвалась с места, чтобы позвонить Тони и предупредить об опасности. Им нужно как можно скорее уезжать из укрытия, иначе Бастьян со своими прихвостнями доберется до них. Это только вопрос времени. Очень короткого времени.

* * *

Солнечный зной сегодня особенно был сильным. На улице практически нечем дышать, но такая погода не нова для Сицилии. Небо безоблачное, и лишь легкие редкие порывы ветра спасали от невозможной духоты. Даже в тени особняка находиться тяжело. Работающий кондиционер в кабинете Тони едва ли справлялся с поставленной задачей. Сам хозяин особняка разбирался с последними документами, которые отправлял в Штаты, чтобы прилететь на конкретное место, где они бы с Карен могли спокойно жить. Пару дней назад им приглянулся один дом на окраине Джерси и, недолго думая, арендовали его на полгода.

Сейчас Карен увлеченно собирала последние вещи в чемоданы, суетилась больше всех остальных, бегая то по коридорам дома, то по саду, то по двору перед домом, где стояла машина, уже наполовину загруженная необходимыми вещами. Девушка пребывала в наипрекраснейшем расположении духа. Когда еще ей выдастся возможность пожить в другой стране, где практически никто не говорит на родном языке? Она уже и думать забыла о всяких проблемах, которые остались в Риме, потому что все как нельзя складывалось хорошо, даже прекрасно.

Она снова поднялась в спальню, где сложила пару кофт из шкафа в свой чемодан, который собирала последним, а затем отвлеклась от этого занятия и ринулась по коридору в противоположное крыло особняка, в котором был кабинет Морелли. Девушка едва сдерживала улыбку, когда она занесла руку, чтобы постучать о дверной косяк, дабы привлечь к себе внимание вампира, который увлеченно разбирался с бумагами. До их рейса в Палермо оставалось еще полдня, но выезжать они хотели буквально через час, чтобы спокойно добраться до аэропорта и там разобраться со всем багажом.

Услышав легкий стук, Тони отвлекся от экрана ноутбука и расплылся в довольной улыбке, как и его возлюбленная, которая сегодня была в прекрасно белой майке и таких же белых брюках. Темно-русые волосы забраны в небрежный хвост на затылке, и пара прядей выбилась из прически, падая прямо на лоб. Как и всегда она выглядела просто прекрасно.

— Ты уже все собрала? — поинтересовался Тони, когда девушка прошла в кабинет и остановилась напротив его кресла. Он протянул правую руку, притягивая Карен ближе, отчего она не смогла удержать равновесие, падая прямо к нему на колени. Бертоллини пискнуть даже не успела, только снова улыбнулась.

— Да, осталось только тебя дождаться и отнести последний чемодан в машину, — ласково пролепетала она, погладив его по волосам. — Знаешь, Тони, мне иногда кажется, что все происходящее случается как будто вовсе не со мной. Как будто я нахожусь во сне или забвении… У тебя никогда не бывает такого чувства?

— Когда я очень счастлив, бывает, — ответил он. — И прямо сейчас я очень счастлив.

Карен смущенно усмехнулась, облизывая губы. Они ворковали еще несколько минут, девушка подарила пару сладких поцелуев своему любимому, а затем снова оставила его наедине с собой. Пришлось привести растрепанные волосы в порядок и только потом продолжить разбираться с документами. Тони проводил Карен влюбленным взглядом, в очередной раз ловя себя на мысли, что никогда прежде так не любил, как полюбил ее. Конечно, и до этого раза он влюблялся, но всё складывалось совершенно иначе. Возможно, если бы не пришел ее защищать от Общества, то вряд ли в нем пробудилась такая сильная привязанность к ней. Сейчас Морелли с готовностью мог ответить, что без Карен не представляет своей жизни.

Однако поток сентиментальных мыслей прервал неожиданный телефонный звонок стоявшего у окна черного телефона. Тони с неохотой поднялся из кресла и, краем глаза замечая в окне на улице Карен, идущую к машине, сократил расстояние до аппарата. Машинально ответил самым сухим тоном, которым привык решать все важные деловые вопросы, ожидая разговор с кем-нибудь незначительным. Но как только на другом конце раздался до боли знакомый противный голос внутри вампира всё похолодело.

— Здравствуй, Антонио, — заговорил Бастьян так, будто приветствовал старого лучшего друга после долгой разлуки. Тони не соизволил ничего ответить. — Надеюсь, я не слишком сильно тебя отвлекаю от дел?

— Что тебе нужно? — без всяких церемоний напрямую спросил Морелли.

— Почему сразу что-то нужно? Может быть, я звоню, чтобы узнать, что ты находишься в добром здравии, что у тебя всё в порядке. Хочу убедиться, что ты действительно отошел от дел и больше не вернешься в Рим.

— Я уже говорил, что власть в Ордене мне не нужна. Делай с местом графа всё, что тебе взбредет в голову, только не путайся у меня под ногами.

— Я и не путаюсь. Лишь осторожно наблюдаю.

— Откуда ты узнал этот номер? — раздраженно спросил Тони, опираясь плечом на стену возле окна.

— Твоя подруга, Сабина, поступила весьма опрометчиво, случайно забыв свой телефон в библиотеке на столе всего лишь на пару минут. Кое-кто проверил последние вызовы, а после выяснил, кому принадлежит номер стационарного телефона. Сейчас, в век прогрессирующих технологий, не так уж и сложно найти того, кто тебе нужен, — он начал шипеть, как змея, довольствуясь своим превосходством, что ему наконец-то удалось найти логово врага, который всё это время так тщательно скрывался.

Вампир сжал левую руку в кулак, едва сдерживая накатывающие порывы гнева. Хотелось раскрошить трубку телефона, оборвать все провода и поджечь собственный дом, а после бежать, не оставив никаких следов для поисков Обществу, конечно же, взяв с собой Карен. Стало ясно с первых секунд, что звонит он не просто так. Во всем разговоре был какой-то подвох. Тони чувствовал, он специально растягивает время, как будто дожидаясь конкретного события. Жаль, на расстоянии телепатия не работала, даже через телефон. Очень жаль.

Между тем пришлось собраться с мыслями и сосредоточиться на том, что говорил Бастьян, потому что за собственным потоком размышлений он пропустил, наверное, половину фраз нынешнего графа (хотя завещание вступало в силу только после того, как Тони сам лично объявит, что не намерен претендовать на власть, а он этого не сделал). Он беззвучно перевел дыхание. По собственной глупости и спешке он не сделал ничего из того, что следовало сделать. Зачем он так спешил? Хотелось поскорее оказаться подальше отсюда вместе с Карен, хотел защитить ее жизнь, и в итоге сделал только хуже.

— Так, вы собираетесь уезжать? — напомнил о себе Бастьян. — Как скоро? Я не порчу твои планы?

— Ты испортил все одним только звонком, - фыркнул Тони, нахмурившись. — Я еще раз спрашиваю, что тебе нужно? Если ты не ответишь сейчас, то я кладу трубку. Мне осточертело выслушивать твои глупые размышления вслух.

— Ладно. Тогда перейдем сразу к делу. Думаю, ты в глубине души сомневался, что сможешь защитить девчонку от нас, хотя всем своим видом показывал и самому себе доказывал, что уже ее защитил. Граф Коста не раз тебе говорил избавиться от нее, чтобы не ставить под угрозу тайну существования Ордена, - он тщательно подбирал каждое слово, растягивая предложения как кот, - но ты не послушался и начал делать все наперекор приказам.

— Я уже говорил, что ей все равно. Она не собиралась…

— Нет смысла оправдывать ее идиотские поступки. Особенно сейчас, когда жить ей осталось считанные минуты, — Тони услышал, как Бастьян растянул губы в зловещей улыбке. Его взгляд мгновенно обратился к окну, за которым Карен спокойно стояла возле машины и следила, как дворецкий убирал последний чемодан в нагруженный багажник.

— О чем ты говоришь? — всполошился Морелли.

— Ты же смотрел знаменитого «Крестного отца»?..

Дальше Тони ничего не слушал. Он мгновенно сорвался с места, бросив трубку так и висеть на длинном витиеватом проводе. Сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. Расстояние до главной двери в доме росло в геометрической прогрессии, не позволяя быстрее оказаться на улице. Он слетел по лестнице вниз, обеими руками толкнул входную дверь и, выбежав на двор, истошно крикнул:

— КАРЕН!

Девушка в непонимании уставилась на вампира, улыбаясь своей нежной улыбкой. Тони ринулся к ней, и… Прогремел оглушительный взрыв. Машина взлетела на воздух, разлетаясь в щепки. Огненный столб объял пламенем остатки корпуса. Вещи разлетелись в сторону. Осколки стекол расцарапали лицо вампира, которого отшибло ударной волной на несколько метров. Перед глазами все плыло. Сердце так же гулом отдавалось в висках. Безмятежное небо высилось над головой до тех пор, пока Тони не нашел в себе силы сесть.

Размытым взглядом он уставился на кострище. Глаза начали застилать горячие слезы. Только что прямо здесь перед ним стояла любовь всей его жизни, и понадобился всего лишь один миг, чтобы уничтожить всё, что ему было так дорого. Судорожный вздох сорвался с губ, испещренными мелкими порезами. Ребра сдавило от неописуемой боли, и сердце разбилось на тысячи осколков. Тони закрыл лицо ладонями, уже не в силах сдерживать собственные рыдания.

Его не волновало то, что происходило вокруг. Не волновало больше ничего. Смысл в существовании окончательно затерялся в пучине боли и отчаяния. Больше не было ничего, совсем ничего, кроме необъятной черной дыры, разрастающейся в груди с каждой секундой, заостряя боль потери любимой.

Тони не видел, как прислуга носилась вокруг, как тушила горевшую машину, как пыталась вызвать скорую и полицию. Он лишь на мгновение убрал руки от лица, замечая, что рядом на солнце в песке дороге блеснул серебряный кулон, который носила Карен. Дрожащими пальцами Морелли поднял украшение, вытер пыль и увидел, что кровь осталась на тонкой цепочке. Это всё, что уцелело от Карен Бертоллини.

* * *

Звонок в дверь раздался внезапно. Они не ждали никаких гостей сегодняшним воскресным утром, от того вкус кофе в чашке заметно испортился у главы семейства. Мужчина нахмурил брови и только сильнее уткнулся в газетную статью, не желая подниматься из-за стола открывать дверь нежданному гостю. Младший сын перевел взгляд с отца на мать. Она лишь раздраженно закатила глаза, медленно поднялась с места и стремительным шагом направилась к входной двери. Почему-то с каждым мгновением на сердце становилось всё тяжелее, и странное нехорошее предчувствие охватило ее естество, заставляя нервно сглотнуть. Рука предательски дрогнула, когда она повернула ручку двери и наконец увидела гостя.

Это был высокий мужчина в полностью черном костюме. Его темно-русые волосы были аккуратно собраны в хвост, а на лице застыло такое печальное выражение, как будто случилось что-то ужасное. Его голубые глаза едва ли не блестели от слез. Синьора Бертоллини нахмурилась, тотчас вспоминая, что видела этого человека лишь однажды, когда он приезжал поговорить с Карен. Они тогда точно так же столкнулись лицом к лицу.

— Синьор Морелли, верно? — любезным тоном уточнила женщина.

— Да, — кивнул Тони, как будто очнувшись от легкого забвения.

— Может, пройдете в дом?

— Нет-нет. Я буквально на две минуты, — отмахнулся он, потирая губы, а сам нервно думая и пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, чтобы сообщить ужаснейшие новости для всего семейства Бертоллини. Он тяжело вздохнул, и уже по этому вздоху синьора Бертоллини понял, что что-то действительно случилось.

— Где Карен? Я думала, она вместе с вами уехала.

— Да, это так. Было так… до поры, — вампир нахмурился, на мгновение закусил щеку, пытаясь унять накатывающие слезы, но совладать со своими эмоциями было просто невозможно. — Дело в том, что Карен… Она погибла.

— Что? — нервно усмехнулась женщина, не веря своим ушам. — Что вы сказали?

— Синьора Бертоллини, ваша дочь погибла от рук нехороших людей, — твердо произнес он, посмотрев ей прямо в глаза. — Возможно, она вам говорила, что ввязалась в неприятности, что ее подруга, Алина, как раз погибла тоже от рук этих самых людей. Я помогал ей скрыться, но нас нашли.

— Так почему же ты ее не защитил?! — взвизгнула она. По ее щекам покатились горячие слезы, и отчаяние с горем захлестнуло ее с головой. – Моя бедная Карен…

Тони сжал руки в кулаки. Ему было невыносимо смотреть на это, а на всхлипы жены вышел глава семейства, и из-за угла выглянул маленький брат Карен. Тони едва сдерживался, чтобы самому не разрыдаться. Ему еще никогда не приходилось сообщать такие жуткие новости, да еще и всей семье.

Когда на него посыпались один за другим вопросы от отца Карен, Тони все быстро разъяснил, потому что ее мать не могла совладать с эмоциями. Истерика не давала ей спокойно проронить ни слова. Отец сразу же взбесился, стал кричать на Тони и обвинять во всех бедах, включая, конечно же, гибель дочери, и вместо того, чтобы выслушать всю правду, которую он готовился рассказать в мельчайших подробностях, семейство Бертоллини выгнало его с порога дома. Морелли не стал возражать, лишь поджав губы, молча ушел обратно к машине, припаркованной на обочине.

Да, он прекрасно знал, что ему нет прощения. Если бы можно было только отмотать время назад…


	15. Глава 14.

Дождь лил как из ведра уже третий день. Небо затянуло тяжелыми серыми тучами, и оно как будто нависало низко над головой, давя прямо на затылок своим грузом. По новостям то и дело твердили, что нынче июнь для столицы Италии вышел уж очень насыщенным на различного вида осадки. Но то, что говорили по новостям нисколько не волновало Тони, который включал телевизор в своей квартире только за тем, чтобы заглушить эту ужасную звенящую тишину.

Он чувствовал словно вернулся в сорок второй год, когда его только перевели и повысили в звании. Конечно, вокруг все радовались, особенно его друг никак не мог угомониться, вопя о том, что его впереди ждет блистательная карьера военного Германии. И к чему это сейчас вообще всплыло в голове? Морелли нахмурился, отгоняя неприятные воспоминания. Возможно, они возникли потому, что в тот год он чувствовал себя так же паршиво, как и сейчас. Невыносимо сломленным и разбитым на мелкие кусочки.

За окном продолжал барабанить дождь. Капли стекали по запотевшему стеклу, за которым скрывался вид на Колизей. Тони сидел в кресле и наблюдал за дождем уже не первый час. Он мог так просидеть весь день, но нужно было идти в Ватикан и разобраться с Бастьяном. Он твердо решил, что не оставит этого мерзавца в покое до тех пор, пока сам не лишится собственной головы. Конечно, скорее всего, так и будет. Слишком много у него накопилось врагов в Ордене с тех пор, как он позволил себе влюбиться в смертную девчонку и встать на ее защиту.

Лишь только одна мысль о погибшей Карен мгновенно заставляла в горле образоваться кому и глазам заслезиться. Еще никогда прежде Тони не чувствовал себя таким виноватым. Ему не хватило буквально пары секунд, чтобы спасти ее. Не хватило пары метров, чтобы схватить ее за руку и оттащить в сторону, прикрыть собой.

Тони тихо всхлипнул, сморгнув выступившие слезы в уголках глаз. Пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы переключиться на что-то другое, и в голове яркой вспышкой возникли воспоминания недельной давности.

* * *

_Сицилия, дом Тони_

Сегодняшний день будет для него один из самых тяжелых за всю долгую жизнь. Он столько раз наблюдал, как умирают люди, но еще никогда прежде ему не приходилось воочию присутствовать на похоронах. Но и сегодняшний ужин или церемонию, он не знал, как это правильно назвать, то нельзя считать полноценными похоронами. Он даже не рассчитывал, что хотя бы один человек, кому он отправил письмо и билеты на самолет, придет. 

Однако родители Карен тотчас отозвались, прилетев без своего младшего сына, посчитав, что это будет слишком для него. Подруги Карен, Микелина и Ника, тоже не отказали, и уже на третий день после приглашения прибыли на Сицилию, купив очень много разных цветов. 

Сейчас Тони и все родные и знакомые Карен, Сабина (которая тоже решила присутствовать) стояли на заднем дворе, в роскошно цветущем саду, где под одной из вишен был сделан маленький памятник, на котором теперь было имя той, кого они все любили.

Тихие всхлипы матери Карен и ее подруг нарушали безмолвие, царившее в саду. Даже птицы не смели нарушить это скорбное молчание. 

После синьор Бертоллини сказал пару слов, и Тони пригласил всех к столу, накрытому здесь же в саду. 

— Она винила себя в смерти Алины, — тихо обронила Микелина, — но мы не думали, что с ней произойдет что-то такое же ужасное… 

Тони виновато поджал губы.

— Главное, Антонио, ты себя не вини, — вдруг подал голос синьор Бертоллини, который сидел во главе стола, сжимая в руке бокал красного вина. — Карен всегда была любопытной девочкой, даже в детстве искала себе приключения на голову. 

По столу прокатился короткий грустный смешок. 

Так, за воспоминаниями и разными историями прошел ланч. Никакого напряжения больше не чувствовалось. Их всех объединило одно горе.

Когда нужно было уже все убрать со стола, Сабина вдруг решила обратиться к Тони, хотя до этого предпочитала сидеть в абсолютном молчании. 

— Я помню ее. Я видела вас вместе всего лишь раз, но она показалась мне очень милой. Мне очень жаль, Тони, — тихо проговорила Сабина, но он при этом даже не посмотрел на нее, потому что только она знала, насколько тяжело ему дались сегодняшние разговоры о Карен. В горле долгое время держался ком, а на глазах то и дело проступали слезы, но он старался держать себя в руках, потому что слез сегодня было пролито слишком много. 

Весь остаток вечера, когда гости располагались в комнатах особняка, он провел в одиночестве в своем кабинете, периодически осушая стакан с виски. Его полный тоски взгляд все время останавливался на вишне, под которой теперь покоился наполовину пустой гроб. Тони нервно сглотнул и сделал еще один глоток виски, чтобы отогнать от себя жуткую картину того дня, когда машина взлетела на воздух, а от Карен практически ничего не осталось…

И тут в Тони вновь взыграла жажда мести. Он поклялся себе во что бы то ни стало отомстить этому мерзавцу Бастьяну.

Стакан в руках вампира разлетелся на тысячи осколков, и из раненой руки сочилась кровь, капая на паркет. 

* * *

Стоило только переступить порог Ватикана и направиться к знакомому подземелью, как Тони начал на себе чувствовать косые взгляды. Но они нисколько не волновали его. Ко взглядам в подземелье прибавился робкий мерзкий шепот за спиной. Видимо, Тони Морелли тут уже никто не ожидал увидеть. 

Вдруг ему навстречу выскочила встревоженная Сабина, схватившая его под локоть, затянув в библиотеку. Она смерила его гневным взглядом, точно так же зашептав: 

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? 

— Пришел разбираться с Бастьяном, — твердым тоном ответил Тони, не смотря на нее. 

— Ты знаешь, что он с тобой сделает, если только увидит?! 

— Вот уже не все равно? — небрежно заметил Морелли, наконец посмотрев на Сабину, которая в шоке вскинула брови. 

— То есть тебе уже абсолютно плевать на собственную жизнь? Ты совсем не думаешь о себе? 

— В том-то и дело, моя дорогая подруга, я слишком много думал о себе. Всю свою жизнь, — пробормотал он и спокойно обошел Сабину, оставляя ее в полном одиночестве и ступоре.

Всё им давно уже было решено, и сейчас нет никакого смысла его отговаривать или попытаться поступить как-то иначе. Он знал, что рано или поздно столкнется лоб в лоб с графом Общества, только не имел понятия, что этим графом окажется не Коста, а Бастьян, его правая рука. Может, это и к лучшему, потому что сам Тони никогда не испытывал острой неприязни графу, который порой был слишком снисходителен по отношению к своему подданному. 

Прямо сейчас в Морелли было столько уверенности, сколько не было никогда прежде. Он быстро сократил расстояние до главного зала подземелья и, не постучавшись в массивные двери, зашел, прерывая какое-то совещание, о котором, конечно же, его не оповестили (он уже несколько месяцев считался здесь изгоем). 

Несколько удивленных взглядов остановились на нем. Сам Бастьян, сидя во главе круглого стола, без всякого интереса посмотрел на появившегося Тони. Лишь только кривая ухмылка коснулась его губ. Мужчина сложил ладони шпилем, и его черные глаза холодным взглядом сканировали остановившегося ровно напротив вампира.

— Решил явиться на правосудие? — с издевкой в голосе спросил Бастьян.

— Если смертную казнь без основательных на то причин ты считаешь правосудием, то мне тебя жаль, — прошипел Тони.

Вампиры, окружавшие их двоих, переглянулись между собой, а затем молча обратились к их нынешнему графу, ожидая от него каких-либо приказов или решительных действий. Однако Бастьян ничего не отвечал. Несколько долгих минут Тони и граф всматривались друг другу в глаза, как будто между ними происходила ожесточенная дуэль, и прямо сейчас все окончательно должно было решиться. К несчастью Морелли, такое молчаливое противостояние не могло длиться целую вечность. Он предвидел каждое слово и действие соперника, хотел уже ринуться, обогнув стол, и наброситься на него, но Бастьян быстро произнес:

— Схватить его.

Повторять дважды не пришлось. Слуги графа тотчас среагировали, злобно зашипели и свои когтистые руки потянули к Тони из-под черно-красных мантий. Сдаваться просто так он не собирался. Несколько ловких ударов помогли выиграть пару минут, а затем Морелли кинулся к Бастьяну, успев на пути перевернуть стол, но кто-то с силой ударил его по голове. Удар пришелся на самый затылок. Ноги предательски подкосило, и в глазах потемнело. Он рухнул на пол, медленно теряя сознание и видя перед собой, как Бастьян опять торжествует. Проклятый мерзавец.

* * *

_— Знаешь, мне всегда хотелось жить в подобном особняке, — задумчиво протянула Карен, поднимая солнцезащитные очки и глядя на особняк, раскинувшийся перед ними. Это был один из тех дней, когда Тони и Карен вместе проводили в саду. Солнце ярко светило над головой, и девушка, воспользовавшись теплой погодой, решила немного позагорать, пока вампир сидел рядом под зонтиком и что-то увлеченно читал на немецком или французском (Бертоллини не успела разобрать, что это был за язык)._

_— Считай, что твоя мечта осуществилась, — ухмыльнулся Тони, не отрываясь от текста книги. — Или ты бы хотела сюда привнести что-то свое? Хотела бы купить какую-нибудь мебель или другие вещи?_

_— Хм, даже не знаю, — сказала девушка. — У тебя тут всё так хорошо обустроено, что мне не хотелось бы нарушить эту гармонию._

_— Гармонию, — фыркнул Тони, едва сдерживая смех. Карен повернула голову на шезлонге к нему, не понимая, что послужило причиной для смешка. — Я бы не назвал это гармонией. Просто склад вещей, собранных мной за пару веков. Надо бы хорошенько заняться приборкой. Я бы половину выбросил из того, что у меня здесь есть._

_Карен прыснула._

_— Зачем? Это было бы верхом расточительства. Лучше отдай в какой-нибудь римский музей или еще куда-нибудь. Так ты озолотишься. Сможешь купить себе еще несколько спорткаров._

_— Как будто я сейчас бедствую, — рассмеялся он, и книга окончательно была отложена в сторону. — Знаешь, с годами ценность материальных вещей становится совершенно незначительной. Когда я только стал вампиром, мне казалось, передо мной открылась масса возможностей и перспектив, я мгновенно мог стать богатым и купить всё то, чего мне не хватало когда-либо в жизни. И, признаюсь честно, первые пятьдесят лет я только так и поступал. Я тратил деньги на персидские ковры, дорогие вазы китайских древних династий, покупал оригинальные картины знаменитых художников, скупал везде дома и резиденции. Я как будто был охвачен этой манией озолотиться и всем продемонстрировать свое богатство, — Тони горько усмехнулся, а Карен уже села на шезлонге, во всю глядя на него. — И, честно говоря, я не горжусь собой. Потому что никогда прежде подобные чувства не овладевали мной. Я даже хотел потом сходить в церковь и раскаяться. Мол, какой я плохой и богатый._

_Заметив заинтересованный и полный любви взгляд Карен, Тони несколько смутился._

_— Что?_

_— Мне каждый раз так интересно тебя слушать, — восторженно призналась Бертоллини. — Ты столько всего пережил, столько увидел всего в жизни. Это так захватывающе! Удивительно, что тебе удалось пройти через такие испытания, как то же самое богатство, или проявление самой настоящей жестокости, — она, конечно же, имела в виду периоды мировых войн. — Я бы тоже хотела бы такую насыщенную жизнь._

_— Разве в этом есть какие-то плюсы?_

_— Ну, у тебя столько воспоминаний! — воскликнула девушка, подскочив с шезлонга и сократив расстояние до стола, за которым сидел Тони, который внимательно проследил за тем, как солнечные лучи переливаются на загорелой гладкой коже длинных ног Карен. В этом полосатом красно-белом купальнике она выглядело по-особенному прекрасно. Кажется, за своими мыслями он умудрился пропустить чуть ли не половину из того, что она говорила._

_Наконец она присела на стул рядом, но Тони протянул руку, приглашая ее сесть прямо к нему на колени. Карен размышляла недолго, потому что такое предложение ей показалось весьма соблазнительным._

_— Представь, сколько еще всего мы можем увидеть вместе, если ты меня тоже сделаешь вампиром, — вдохновенно протянула Бертоллини и устремила мечтательный взгляд куда-то вдаль._

_Тони улыбнулся. Да, они бы могли пережить целые века, но он пока не торопился с окончательным решением насчет обращения Карен в вампира._

_— Возможно, мы сможем дожить до времени, когда человечество будет переселяться на Марс или на Луну, или вообще покорит другую галактику, — продолжала она. — Это будет просто невероятно. Мне бы хотелось увидеть этот прогресс. А тебе, Тони?_

_— Только если с тобой, — честно сказал Морелли, и Карен прыснула. — А что? Без тебя мне будет довольно скучно._

_Карен подарила ему несколько коротких, но очень сладких поцелуев, отчего он улыбнулся только шире._

_— Слушай, а у двух вампиров рождаются дети? — вдруг спросила она, прерывая очередной поцелуй._

_Тони озадаченно похлопал глазами так, как будто она прямо сейчас предлагала ему обзавестись чадом. Карен рассмеялась, и больше за тот день эта тема не поднималась. Он почему-то никогда не обращал внимание, есть ли в Обществе малыши-вампиры. Только знал, что у графа Косты есть правнук, но тот был совсем взрослым. И этот вопрос о двух вампирах, которые хотели бы завести ребенка, почему-то не давал ему покоя последующие несколько дней. Наверное, просто раньше он никогда об этом не задумывался. Ни разу._

* * *

Он пришел в себя, чувствуя, как щеки промокли от слёз. Где-то высоко под потолком в абсолютно темном помещении располагалось окно, откуда лился солнечный свет. Здесь пахло тухлятиной и сыростью. Тони поморщил нос и кое-как сел. Что-то громко звякнуло, и он обнаружил, что руки его были закованы в старые медные кандалы, цепь которых прогнила и покрылась ржавчиной.

Кажется, это были те самые темницы, которыми уже не пользовались много столетий. Что же, теперь настало их время, мрачно подумал Тони, прислонившись спиной к холодной стене. Часы с руки у него сняли, как и перстень, который он изредка носил на правом мизинце. Благо хоть вампиры не были настолько обезумевшими, что не лишили его одежды. Правда, Морелли все равно чувствовал себя абсолютно обнаженным, по каким-то неведомым ему причинам. Возможно, это всё из-за того, что в подобном безвыходном положении он оказался впервые в своей долгой жизни, которая стремительно подходила к концу. Он чувствовал это.

Чувствовал, что это конец. Никакого выхода не будет. Никакой надежды на спасения нет. Он прожил свои годы, которые завершатся каким-нибудь одним из самых гнусных способов, что придумает Бастьян, желая ему перед смертью отомстить еще раз. Месть отравила его разум, и он совершенно обезумел, заключил Тони, тяжело вздыхая.

Теперь его мысли обратились снова к тому воспоминанию, которое ему приснилось. Или же он вовсе не спал? Непонятно. Морелли на мгновение закрыл глаза и попытался визуализировать перед собой образ Карен, которая погибла совершенно не заслужив смерти. Ему лишь хотелось надеяться, что после смерти действительно что-то существует, и она находится сейчас в одном из лучших измерений, дожидаясь его прихода. Это был бы самый прекрасный конец из всех возможных.

Он не знал, сколько просидел в темнице часов, но солнце заметно потускнело (скорее всего, на улице была пасмурная погода), то скрывая свои лучи, то снова освещая им мокрую стену. За пределами не было слышно ни пения птиц, ни шума машин и прочих звуков города. Тони даже стало интересно, где находится это место, раз ничего не слышно? Не могли же его за ночь перевезти куда-то? Хотя исключать такой вариант тоже не стоило. Бастьян был способен на многое.

Вдруг за пределами темницы раздался какой-то вой, но Морелли быстро сообразил, что это лишь ветер. Значит, он находится в замке или крепости, располагавшейся далеко от Рима или в области, где в округе нет никого. Такой ветер он слышал, когда оказывался на полях сражений после самых ожесточенных битв.

— Выспался? — ехидно ухмыляясь, спросил его вампир, который резко открыл дверь темницы и заглянул вовнутрь. Тони не поднял взгляд. — Скоро мы тебя поведем.

— Прекрасно, — пробормотал себе под нос Морелли.

— И ты даже не спросишь, куда тебя поведут? — как будто это могло на самом деле удивить его. Правда, в его голосе он больше расслышал ноток презрения или же смятения. Сейчас это совсем не играло роли.

— Мне все равно, — холодно отрезал Тони.

Дверь темницы захлопнулась.

Примерно через десять минут вместе с все тем же вампиром появилось еще трое. Один из них подошел к Тони, резко схватил его за руки, заставляя подняться на ноги. Морелли не сопротивлялся, даже когда его повели на выход. Он спокойным шагом шел вслед за своими палачами, не глядя ни на убранство подземных коридоров, ни в окна, за которыми уже стемнело. В голове лишь играла мелодия, которая четко ассоциировалась с Карен. Перед глазами мелькали яркими вспышками теплые воспоминания, согревающие душу, и вампир понял, что окончательно лишился страха перед смертью. Ничто уже не имело значения. Он всего лишь идет на встречу со своей судьбой.

Его вывели во внутренний двор огромного замка, как Тони и предполагал, где расположилась деревянная площадка со столбом, у подножия которого лежала сухая солома и хворост. Морелли на короткое мгновение усмехнулся. Какая ирония судьбы. Он наблюдал за тем, как людей сжигают в крематории, убивают в газовых камерах, и в итоге его постигнет участь всех тех несчастных людей. Или, если совсем копнуть вглубь истории, как одну из ведьм во время господства Инквизиции. Но к первому варианту Тони был более расположен. Такую смерть он, пожалуй, действительно заслужил.

Вампиры привязали Морелли к столбу, предварительно сняв медные кандалы. На короткое мгновение мужчина поднял взгляд, увидев перед собой в метрах десяти Бастьяна и пару его прихвостней, усевшихся на роскошные кресла, будто бы короли пришли смотреть на оживленное представление. Видимо, такая театральность очень нравилась Бастьяну.

— Антонио Джованни Андреа Морелли, — обратился к нему кто-то из вампиров, читая по листку пергамента, - сегодня вы приговорены к смертной казни через сжигание за то, что предали Орден вампиров Ватикана ради жизни со смертной особью, — Тони раздраженно закатил глаза., — а так же вы уличены в заговоре против ныне действующей власти в Ордене. Вы признаете свою вину?

— Нет, — сухо ответил Тони.

— Хорошо. Будет ли у вас какое-то последнее желание перед тем, как мы приведем смертный приговор в исполнение?

Он удивленно вскинул брови, посмотрев сначала на того, кто эту ересь зачитывал, а потом на Бастьяна, в глазах которого читалась издевка. Тони решил не испытывать судьбу, решил, что не будет потакать извращенным прихотям сумасшедшего вампира, и останется в этом бою победителем до самого конца. Поэтому спокойно и ровно ответил:

— Нет.

Бастьян, явно не ожидавший такого услышать, взбесился. Его руки, покоившиеся на подлокотниках кресла, сжались в кулаки так сильно, что на них побелели костяшки. Тони злорадно ухмыльнулся.

Последние слова для него прозвучали словно в тумане. В следующее мгновение он слышал лишь треск огня, и то, как палач быстрыми шагами сократил расстояние до столба, поднося факел к сухой соломе. Запах огня сначала приятно ударил в нос, но затем дым стал забиваться в легкие, заставляя кашлять. Вскоре он ощутил невыносимый жар в ногах. Ботинки расплавились. От резиновой подошвы ничего не осталось, как и от штанин брюк. Огонь высоким шпилем поднялся в воздух, охватив его с ног до головы. Тони обещал себе не кричать от боли, до самого конца держаться и не проронить ни слова, но боль с каждой секундой становилась совершенно невыносимой. Это нельзя было ни с чем сравнить. Кожа пылала, кровоточила, покрываясь волдырями и жуткими ожогами. Дышать стало совсем нечем.

Тони вскинул голову к небу. Крик боли сорвался сам собой с его губ. И все вокруг заполонила черная тьма. Раз и навсегда.


	16. Эпилог.

Я никогда не думала, что со мной произойдет нечто подобное. Я не думала, что в погоне за поиском истины обрету нечто большее, чем просто друга. Но все же я искренне жалею о том, что эти события задели не только меня, но и мою семью, всех тех, кого я любила по-настоящему. Почему-то хотелось верить, что как только я умру, все станет в разы легче, но так и не стало. Как будто весь мир ополчился против моих родных, ополчился против Тони…

После его смерти ситуация в Ордене только ухудшилась. Бастьян действительно обезумел от того, какая сила власти оказалась у него в руках. Он отдавал распоряжения об убийствах обычных людей направо и налево, из-за чего полиция Рима уже не идя ни на какие уступки, занялась серьезным расследованием пропажей и многочисленными убийствами невинных, вступая на тропу войны с вампирами, сами того не зная. В Ордене ни раз ему говорили, чтобы он остановился и задумался, к чему все эти жертвы, но Бастьяна уже было не остановить. Он жаждал войны с людьми, хотел ее выиграть и даже призвать остальных вампиров объединиться против них, но, к счастью или нет, остальные вампиры были куда более благоразумными, чем он.

Сабина сбежала из Ордена. Она скрывалась многие годы во Франции, а затем уехала жить в Соединенные Штаты, где нашла небольшую коммуну вампиров, помогая им сосуществовать в мире с людьми. Думаю, с задачами лидера она справляется не хуже, чем справился бы сам Тони.

Мои подруги, узнав о гибели Морелли, очень расстроились. Я не знаю, насколько сильно задела их его смерть, но каким-то образом они умудрились отвоевать его особняк у местных, чтобы сделать из него музей, а рядом с моим надгробием расположить некий памятник вампиру. Жаль, они, конечно, неправильно написали дату его рождения, но это лишний повод посмеяться. Они периодически тут появляются и следят за тем, чтобы музей процветал. Порой под вишней они шутят, что наша судьба с Тони оборвалась совсем как в самых драматичных пьесах Шекспира. Они любили друг друга и умерли вместе. Как прозаично.

Родители так и остались жить в Тоскане. Они занимаются воспитанием Карло, который обязательно поступит в колледж своей мечты и точно добьется больших успехов в своей жизни. Мама хочет родить еще одного ребенка, но отец говорит, что не вынесет этого. Он не желает вымещать из своего сердца любовь ко мне… Возможно, он слишком жесток по отношению к самому себе, не желая отпускать частичку моей души навсегда.

Я не знаю, в каком измерении и где я сейчас нахожусь. Моя душа дрейфует по волнам абсолютного умиротворения, и мне как никогда прежде хорошо. Порой чувствую, как рядом появляются сгустки энергии, похожие на то тепло, которое даровал мне Тони. Возможно, он действительно рядом со мной, только мы никак не можем ощутить присутствие друг друга. Я лишь уверена в том, что ни он, ни я больше не страдаем. Мы прошли свой путь и сейчас заслужили немного покоя.

Может, однажды я снова окажусь на Земле, но о своей предыдущей жизни ничего знать не буду.

_КОНЕЦ._


End file.
